Counting the Seconds
by Scilja
Summary: COMPLETE! Heero and Relena have once again crossed lines with each other, and they both learn that the two most contrasting elements in the world of love are temptation and self-restraint. Running away from it isn't going to help either.
1. Prologue

* * *

From The Desk Of Scilja

Well, well, well, what have we here, you ask? Could it be? Damn right it can! It's a new author! Allow me introduce myself. Name's Scilja. I am a full supporter of the infamous Gundam Wing couple, Heero and Relena. It will be most likely that future fics will revolve around these two for a while. Why? Isn't it obvious that I ADORE them together and love the anime series itself? I have been around the block for a fair amount of time now. Particularly, reading up on numerous Gundam Wing fics and exploring the fiction world. (Non-yaoi, mind you!) I have also discovered about the links between readers and the authors. Overall, reviews, suggestions and comments are awfully helpful and motivating, but it's not always pretty. It gets messy like when the author forgets to update their stories for a long period of time, or when stories are flamed. Yosh! Talk about load. If it is not too much to ask, a little patience and feedback would be certainly appreciated and be most helpful. I look forward to being one of your favorites in the art of fanfics. Now without further ado, I present this story to you.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Must I do this?! I must? Awww...mumbles under her breath I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters...(pipes up) But I do own this story! YAY!

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Prologue**

"You did..._what_?"

"I...­uh...­got you a free ticket to the Rijoné?"

The lady sent her dark-haired companion yet another fierce look that made her shift uncomfortably on the park bench they both sat on. She had been doing that quite often for the past few minutes they had been here. One minute conversing over ice cream to what seemed to be an innocent talk, and the next minute turning into a full blown confession.

"I _knew it_! I knew there was something going on ever since you dragged me out here!" With an exasperated sigh, Relena leaned back unto the bench and looked up at the very blue sky, searching for a way to escape the grasps of her friend's devotion to 'match-making'.

"Come on, Rel! It's going to be amazing!" Hilde convinced. "There's going to be a live band, and heaps of food, people waiting to be met, and did I mention that it's at the Rijoné? Might I add the classiest and best-rated restaurant in town?"

The blonde turned to her comrade and furrowed her brow. "You know very well how I feel about blind dates, Hil. With the number of men you try to set me up with, sometimes I think you see my love life as a desperate cry for help." Using one hand, she straightened her posture from her slouched position and quickly licked off any chance of dripping ice cream to land on her clothes. "Besides, as you can see, I am currently content with how my life is going."

A scoff was the remark. "Sure Rel, you're always working, and I bet with the hours you spend at the office comes no where close to the hours you use to live life."

"I do so have a life!"

"It died seven years ago!"

Hilde smiled mutely and shook her head at the infamous stubbornness Relena had. They had been the best of friends ever since high school, from knowing each other's deepest secrets to future goals.

Relena was a refined lady, where all that studying paid off to great achievement and intelligence, and her inner and outer beauty was an extra bonus to top it all off. When most girls were into the art of looking good and interested in the other sex, her golden-haired friend buried her nose in books, making connections, extra credit courses, walking the road less taken and what-not.

Hilde was there to make sure Relena did not forget to dance, shop, have fun, and laugh. They were very different in many ways; Hilde was much more into being out there, as with Relena, it was striving for the top. That was probably why they were so close; they were a contrast to each other.

Now in the golden age of 22 and still side-by-side, they found their place of work at Dreask Incorporated, a company where they produced advertisements for several organizations to give them a little push and boost their business. Equally, they performed well in their work areas that in no less than two years, they were given a more than generous promotion.

Hilde was exceptionally lucky that she was offered a position in one of the top ranking, successful businesses in the area. It was her job to explain about the important details of the contract and research in meetings with clients, to discuss about what the other party is looking for and the outcome of it, and as well as assembling designs suitable for a patron's commerce. In other words, she had to make sure everything went smoothly.

The one who had to deal with all the paper work and of what may seem to be more than 60% of the whole task fell into the hands of Relena Darlian. Only through her were contracts had the pleasure of being validated, what was fitting for an advertisement for that firm and the making of it, the coming to terms for both parties to creating the ad, and a great deal more. The mere thought of it all made Hilde incredibly thankful she could only handle so much. __

Taking a quick glance around her, she noticed numerous male eyes sneaking a peek at the person next to her, who - at the moment - was in deep thought of something. Hilde silently smirked at the scene as a cyclist swerved lightly from his focus due to a certain distraction. She wondered if her dear friend knew just how many secret admirers she had if she weren't so buried into her work.

Relena needed to be rescued before those office wolves took away her sanity, and just like years before, Hilde was more than determined to persuade her to attend this gala, and she was going to have fun, no questions asked.

She urged once again. "You don't need to worry about anything, Rel! I heard from a very reliable source that there are no mice there, guaranteed!" Relena rolled her eyes. "I know you're extremely busy, and probably don't find any importance to a small event like this. I really want you to be there with Duo and me. It wouldn't hurt to spend some time with your friends now, would it? Besides, you never know what you might gain from this. Several representatives from different franchises could be there as well! It could attract more clients to Dreask when they see just how beautiful the Vice-president of an advertising company can be!"

Relena shook her head wittily at the pointed comment, "Remind me again why I got the absurd idea to let you become Executive Coordinator?"

"Because there's nobody else like me, and you know it!"

"Alas, I'm sorry to say that I do," Relena placed a hand over her heart dramatically, and then looked at Hilde accusingly. "I also know that you will do anything in your almighty power to set me up with the male population."

"You should be grateful that I am opening doors for you to keep you from being a lonely soul before wrinkles take over your face. Two simple words Rel: R and R. Remember those two? Or did you forget them due to endless hours of labor?"

"I take it you mean 'Rest and Relaxation'? Oh, how soon I forget. And I am not lonely!" Relena stressed with such emphasis which made the two share a heartfelt laugh that echoed out genuine friendship.

Moments later, a shout of triumph resounded throughout the park when Relena had finally agreed with Hilde's offer.

"Details about my date?"

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself. Duo wouldn't tell me anything, no matter how much I tried to force it out of him. I guess I should have gone with the thought to threaten him with scissors."

"So once again, I'm back to being the helpless damsel who is in _dire_ need of a prince to sweep me off my feet and carry me away to his magnificent castle." After the highly sarcastic dramatization in which Hilde tried to suppress her boisterous laughter, Relena looked at her friend uneasily as anxiety clutched at her throat, "What if Prince Charming's fat? Or ugly? Or balding? Or full of wrinkles and age spots and¡­"

"I doubt Duo will let you suffer that much. Besides, he may be Mr. Right." Hilde assured, and then jumped at Relena's sudden outcry. It seemed she had forgotten that she was holding a rapidly melting cold treat that just so happened to spill over her hands and trickle unto her periwinkle dress suit.

"Dammit! Ice cream and the slow act of eating definitely _don't_ come together well." She immediately tossed the unfinished cone into the nearby trash and hastily tried to wipe off the offending brown stains with the napkin Hilde offered. "Alright Hil," Pausing from her act, Relena exchanged an embrace with her comrade and prepared to leave. "I'll see you in a few hours while I go prep myself up for tonight and knock 'em dead."

"You do that. See you soon!"

* * *

The sounds of a city at night played at a lively pace and street lamps cast their light on paths as if a show was on. People's voices chatted amicably over the humming of cars that drove by at a lenient speed. The Rijoné stood out in the midst of it all, grand and magnificent as it was and always had been. One would usually take such insight on a scene like this, but if that person were uneasy about a friend's whereabouts, it's a problem.

Hilde tapped her black heeled shoes against the pavement and checked her silver timepiece for the fourth time in the past five minutes. "Geez Relena, in business you are hardly a millisecond late, but it's a completely different story for social functions. Oh, the irony."

Both she and Relena were supposed to meet at the park, which was located right across the restaurant, so that they could both make an entrance. Now chances that they were going to actually get in together were growing slim. Hilde lifted the violet shawl higher on her shoulders. Her necklace gleamed against the lamppost's light. The deep purple dress she wore was strapless, with a criss-cross design at the back, and it emphasized her indigo eyes. She let out a breath to calm her nerves, which at the moment, were jittery with worry.

"Oh shit," she cussed upon seeing the sight of Duo and Relena's date at the restaurant's opening. "Rel," Hilde clenched her hands by her side and said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to..."

* * *

"-kill me! Hilde's gonna kill me!" Relena desperately tried to put together the clasp of one diamond earring and at the same time tie the string of her dress shoe. "God, it's a miracle my hair is still in a good state from all this running." She stood in front of the mirror, twirling her fingers around a few curls to give them a slight bounce.

"Alright," she bent to straighten her peach-colored, knee-length dress with beaded embroideries of roses decorated the skirt. It was ideal for such an occasion. The fit bodice hung from her shoulders on thin straps and it gave out glittering shimmer whenever she moved. The dress was modest, but it dared to show the curves she had.

Earrings, check. Necklace, check. Bracelet, check. Shoes that match, check. Perfume, and natural make-up, checkity-check check.

"Now," she expelled a sigh, "to try to save my butt from Hilde's wrath."

With that, Relena bolted out of the door and ran in a speed that put sport cars to shame.

* * *

The Rijoné was elegant inside as it was outside, if possible, even more. The whole floor was carpeted a luscious deep red and expensive, crystal chandeliers hung about from the ceiling. A small, live orchestra played continuous melodies, enchanting the people to a serene atmosphere. There was a marble, square dance floor across the ensemble if the mood caught couples to sway to the music. Gold rose vines decorated the walls; pillars and sculptures of Greek mythology posed in various places to give out ethnicity. The skylight displayed an awe-inspiring view of the city surrounding the restaurant, as well as gave an atmosphere of relaxation. Well dressed waiters attended to their customers in all directions, carrying plates of delectable foods and tasteful drinks. It was most definitely a sight to behold.

Two men sat at a table near a large bay window, where the starry night sky was revealed through. A light chuckle resounded from the man with a lengthy dark brown braid. His eyes expressed mirth and a hint of laughter. He seemed to be attempting to get a reaction out of the figure across from him. From an observer's point of view, the other man looked to be ignoring his companion. At one point however, he would send a glare to the other end of the table.

"Duo, it's been eight minutes. I would be lying if I said I have patience left for this stunt of yours." He sent him yet another irritated leer. "Do you have a good explanation prepared?"

"Have a little faith in me, will 'ya Heero? Hilde was never one to break her word. Besides, would it kill you to party once in a while? Or in your case, once in a blue moon?"

"You are becoming very close to crossing the line, Maxwell. The kill would be directed to you pretty soon if your mouth doesn't find some glue to shut it," Heero's voice dripped with venom though his posture was seated in a casual manner.

"Okay, okay!" Duo answered back nervously. "Sheesh, talk about giddy...­She's here!" He announced at the approaching lady before Heero got a chance to retort back. They both rose from their seats to give their greetings.

Duo wrapped his arms around Hilde and gave her a small peck on the lips, emitting a small smile from her as she mouthed an apology for being tardy. In a gentlemanly manner, Heero bowed to grasp hold of Hilde's hand to kiss it. He then looked to Duo and saw him perform a friendly embrace to another woman, whom he understood as his 'date' for the evening. He was unable to see the face of the lady, since all he could see was a view of Duo's back covered the person.

It was then that when Duo turned aside to introduce her, time stopped.

TBC...


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Gundam Wing? scoffs I am not that rich.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja **

**Chapter 1**

Relena couldn't believe it. It was as if a cannonball had hit her chest. She wanted desperately to rub her eyes to make sure they weren't taking a break off and playing tricks on her. The air felt like it was being squeezed out of her lungs and then blocked out from re-entry. As she gazed into familiar blue eyes, it suddenly became difficult to swallow as past memories slammed into her mind. Flash after flash of reminiscences exploded within her head, and they all had something in common.

It involved the man in front of her.

If anything, he was still ruggedly handsome, or even more attractive than before. He had matured, but his body was still trim, hard, and powerful. She resented that fit build hidden by the charcoal-gray suit and soft blue shirt. He still possessed that air around him that was not sinister, but certainly was dangerous. It made women curious and wary, and she would be gambling her neck if she was left alone with him.

Hilde observed the two carefully. 'Whoa, did I miss something here?' She noticed Relena's hand curl into a fist, and then it disappeared as quickly as it had formed. She peered at her friend's eyes flash: anxiety?

"Heero, this is Relena Darlian, a dear friend of Hilde's and mine," Duo's voice snapped her back to reality. "Relena, Heero Yuy." She inwardly composed herself. 'Get it together, Darlian. Now is not the time to fall crashing to the floor.'

"A pleasure," he said, giving her a kiss on the hand as well.

"Like wise, Mr. Yuy." She was enormously thankful her voice didn't falter.

"Heero will be fine," he said with smugness as he assisted her in being seated.

She almost curled her lip in distaste by the look he gave her, but instead smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on her dress. 'Still as arrogant as ever, some things never change.' She took note that Hilde was to her right, and Duo sat to her left. That would leave Heero to be right across from her. She inwardly groaned, 'Why did he have to park himself there?'

She fiddled with her menu to avoid his piercing gaze. 'Dear God, it will be a miracle if I survive tonight.'

Her silent prayer was answered when a waiter came near to their table, awaiting their orders.

"We'll have one order of lobster and an oriental dish," Duo ordered for both Hilde and himself.

"Anything to drink?"

"A bottle of white wine," with an agreeing nod from Heero, the drink was confirmed. He then took down Heero's order and turned to Relena.

"And you, mademoiselle?"

She froze. Even with the menu in her hands, Relena was so preoccupied with trying to compose herself that she had forgotten to pick out her choice. 'Go back to the kitchen! I'm not ready!'

"Uh-"

"Barbeque duck palette," Heero filled in for her. "Is that fine?"

Relena could do nothing but nod to avoid making a spectacle. Once the waiter left, she silently fumed. 'How dare him! I can fend for myself! Humph, the nerve of that guy. I bet he's enjoying this. Is he smirking?'

All the while, Heero had a faint ghost of a smile on his lips. 'After all these years,' he cast a glance towards her furtively, 'she's right here.'

Sensing the heavy tension that traveled between his two friends, Duo decided to lighten the air, "So, Rel! Long time no see! What have 'ya been up to lately? Care to share the secret? I won't tell." He ended with a wink, in which Hilde whispered his name crossly, but her eyes showed amusement.

Relena appreciated her friend's zeal. He was always one to start things going swell, and she was glad to have him around for it made her relax and at ease.

"I've just been really occupied with a lot of things, Duo. Really, sometimes I think those suited men are waiting in line to get a chance to watch me slip up. It's rare for me to go out and breathe. Now and then I find that blinking is the only moment I get out of it all."

"That bad, huh?"

"Unfortunately so. That is why I am grateful that you've invited me here. I really needed a break."

Heero's heart stopped beating as he watched a smile bloom on her rosy lips. He had forgotten how powerful it can be, a radiance of serene and harmony just seemed to flow out from that one simple action. Heero realized that he must have been staring, since he felt three pairs of eyes suddenly fall upon him. He stole a fleeting look at Relena, and she quickly turned away.

Hilde jumped in, "How's the business going Heero? Duo has told me several things. He has especially been raving about an opening of a new franchise. If I remember correctly, a hotel, is it?"

In the mid of her sentence, two waiters brought a cart and distributed their platters. Relena's features softened at the aroma of the food. Their wine was hung on the side of the table in a cold bucket of ice to chill. Empty glasses were placed at the corner of each placemat. No invitation was needed to begin the meal.

"The current arrangement is the process of opening the new franchises to the public," Heero explained as they ate. "Locations have been set in several countries around the world and everything is in its place."

"Now all we need is to start off with a big bang," Duo finished for him.

Relena looked up from her plate and tilted her head to Duo, "You mean, like a grand opening?"

"You got it," he answered as he reached for the wine bottle. "Not just a grand opening, but one that would really bring people flocking once they hear about it." Relena mouthed a 'thanks' when Duo poured her glass. "We haven't really decided on how to do it yet. Until then, it's on temporary hold."

"Best of luck to both of you then," Hilde lifted her glass in a toast, and all around the table did the same.

The conversation eventually steered away from business and took on much lighter topics, such as opinions of the restaurant, small anecdotes, and a laughing matter here and there. Slowly but surely, Relena had found herself starting to unwind and settle down, despite the fact that a certain someone still tingled her nerves, she often joined in the chatter. 'Well, I'm here, so might as well make the best of it.'

It was not until a little later when their meals were replaced with deserts had the unexpected came.

Heero had raised himself out of his seat and surprise claimed her when he rounded the table to stand only a few feet away from her spot. He leaned forward and held out a hand towards her, "Would you care to dance, Ms. Relena?"

She peered into his eyes and tried to see what he wanted to get at; not wanting to ruin a perfect evening, she obliged. "Of course," she said placing her hand in his. All the while, she repeated to herself, 'It's just a dance Relena, only a dance.' At least she hoped it was.

She felt somewhat dizzy as his large hand gently curve around her small, slender one as they walked to the dance floor. At the moment, a slow waltz filled the air, and other couples stepped in to join the music. She was stopped abruptly when Heero had spun around and positioned his other hand at her waist, a traditional waltz pose. Hesitating at first, she rested her free hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing. What even shocked her more was when he brought their bodies closer when the tune went into a crescendo. Could he feel her heart thumping wildly at their close contact?

"Relena."

He loosened his hold just enough for her to look at his face.

"How are you?"

Thought it may appear as a simple question, she couldn't help but feel tongue-tied on how to answer that.

"You should know, Heero," she tensed her shoulders and shut her eyes briefly. "In a way, you always had, and always did."

His brow lowered with displeasure at her statement. "Is he still around?"

"Is who still around?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Relena."

She suddenly found the floor to be very interesting, and didn't answer him. She couldn't. A small feeling of regret opened up inside of her for coming tonight. She could feel his eyes burning through her.

He then slanted his head and whispered against her ear, his hand pressed against her back, almost to ban her from escaping, "Why did you leave, Relena?"

She wanted very much to get away from this place. Away from the forgotten past that had appeared out of the blue before her right then and there. Away from answering those inquiring blue eyes that showed something akin to hurt. No. It couldn't be hurt. Knowing him, pity would've been more explainable. To prevent from letting her heart become smashed to pieces and trampled.

And most importantly, to get away from him.

"Excuse me."

Relena unlatched her hands from Heero and stepped away, leaving him once again, like she had done many years ago. If she had looked back, she wouldn't have missed the pained expression on his face.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: For this purpose, I have made a recording. presses play and repeat on the recorder I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Gundam Wing. I do…nod…owph…bleruch…eeurchfppt… smashes it with a bat Heh… sheepish grin

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry I left earlier, but I'm alright, Hil. I just didn't feel well to stay there long enough," Relena reassured to the sympathetic lady on the video-phone screen. Well, it was half truthful. She hated lying to her friend, but she did not like the option of having to be near her intense, earlier years the whole night through.

Hilde slump her shoulders in relief and let out a pent-up breath, "I'm just glad you're okay." Her thankful expression was replaced with worry. "Duo and I were deeply concerned with you once you were gone. I was afraid that something terrible happened, and besides that, Duo almost went stark raving mad. Come to think of it, I think I nearly did as well." She then laughed faintly to ease the tension, but then turned into a much more serious tone. "It was only until Heero told us that you had some urgent matter to attend to and that you gave apologies in advance."

'Heero did that?' Relena wondered why he came up with such an explanation. She would have expected something among the lines of: "She had to leave," or "We didn't get along well." Anything but what Hilde had just told her would have made more sense. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hilde said, "Relena, I had a feeling that throughout the night, both you and Heero were… how do I put this…edgy?"

Relena feared that she would become aware of that and hopefully wished her friend wasn't so observant. She couldn't blame her though, it was part of her job to watch the interaction between the clients and Dreask, and it had rubbed off on her.

Though Hilde was only concerned for her wellbeing, she couldn't possibly tell her the history between her and Heero. She had never done so, and hadn't planned on doing so in the near future. Relena looked at it as one of those small things that would simply wash away a few days later, but it had proved it would be staying for much longer than she had thought.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you fret way too much, Hil?" Relena forced a laugh with an off-handed gesture. "Heero and I just didn't click. The spark, it wasn't there." She ignored the inner voice that screamed defiance in her mind and shrugged nonchalantly, "It happens."

"Too bad," Hilde tilted her head in pretend pity, "I thought you both would have made a cute couple."

"Yeah, too late for that now, I guess. I didn't mean to ruin your evening."

"I understand."

"Thanks Hil, for being so considerate. Don't forget to tell Duo he can stop being jumpy."

"Will do, captain," Hilde gave a mock salute. "Take care of yourself. See 'ya!"

Relena returned the goodbye and shut off the video-phone. Suddenly, the silence that echoed throughout her condominium apartment made her throat clutch in fear. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the memories. As if she stood alone in a foggy mist, she felt utterly vulnerable and gradually succumbed to her past callings.

* * *

It was part of a project she was sent to complete for Dreask. The manager had called her to his office to confirm their status with a software module company called Thyss.

"Relena, I know this may be a spur of the moment sort of thing, but we need someone to go down there and figure out whether or not the deal is still on," replied a man in his late 40s as he sat in his leather chair.

Chaucer Dreask was a kind, impervious, and you could say jolly, elder man. He had earned a high reputation in the business world through several years of hard work and effort. Both she and he had gotten to know each other well enough to be almost a family relationship. Relena couldn't help but look up to him as an older grandfather. Apart from being stern with his employees, he had a big heart to make sure they weren't overworked and grumbling with complaints. To quote Hilde, "It is difficult not to find him amiable."

"What about contacting them through phone? Or is this a much more face-to-face kind of matter?" Relena questioned as she crossed her legs in the maroon seat. His office showed his personality, deep reds and purples splashed together and cheery wood furniture decorated the setting. It gave out a laid back sense, but strict and grave when it came to be.

Her supervisor shook his head, "This has to be a more personal encounter. Since you are practically the one who knows most about the comings and goings of this company, I see that you are fit to resolve any conflicts and can answer any question thrown at you. You have demonstrated what you are able to do for this business, Relena, and I consider myself fortunate to have you on board. We have to prove to them that we have the guts to show them what we are made off." He gave her that award-winning smile that appeared on several magazine covers, "After all, does it not make a difference when situations are met in person?"

She had to be of the same opinion at his intelligent reasoning, it did matter on the kind of contact they made. She let out a defeated sigh, "Alright, Chaucer. I'll do it." She rose off her seat and smoothed down her jacket. "When do I leave?"

"In three hours."

Relena's eyes widened as she gaped at the grinning man in front of her. "You're kidding."

"Nope, don't have the time to."

She gave a ticked off sound through clenched teeth, but she showed humor on her face, "You were expecting me to say 'yes', didn't you?"

He merely nodded and continued to give her that satisfied smirk of his, "I knew I could count on you, Relena."

And before she knew it, after a swift goodbye to Hilde and her co-workers, she was off to Athens, Greece.

* * *

The lengthy time period she had spent there was most definitely shocking, she did not realize that it would be more time-consuming than she had predicted. Relena had spent at least five months in Athens, hectic with resolving issues that occurred back and forth between Dreask and Thyss. On the other hand, she was often able to find spare time to herself, since the meetings took no more than three to four hours to begin with.

She had been granted to stay at one of the finest hotels during her time there. Elegant, Victorian-style furniture, a crystal bathroom, a beautiful queen sized bed in the centre, and to top it all off, your television and mini bar and fridge.

Relena sought out desperately to some fresh air, having just returned from a complex discussion, and decided to treat herself for awhile. She glanced down at her left ring finger, where a white diamond encircled around it. She was engaged to be married to Randen Barrett, one of the most handsome and sought out bachelors in the world. Well, bachelor no more, he had just proposed to her a few weeks ago. They had known each other for almost two years now, and Relena bubbled with joy at the mere picture of their wedding. Life couldn't be better.

After looking over once more at her appearance in the vanity mirror, she was pleased with the results and stepped out into the carpeted hallway, only to be rammed into by force.

"Ow," Relena groaned with soreness as she tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to be opposing her will. Strange, she expected a heavy weight to be settled on top of her. She blinked back into alertness.

"Hn."

Relena averted her gaze to the sound that came from below and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Ah!" she instantly realized someone had caught her fall, and quickly got up off the ground. "M¯my deepest, deepest apologies!" She bowed low to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? Are you hurt? Was I really that heavy?" 'Nice move Relena! It was bad enough that you were born a klutz, but no, you had to squash a person to make it all the better.'

She extended her hand to help the anonymous person up, but saw that he was already to his feet. Gradually bringing her eyes upwards to take a good look at her rescuer, she had to gasp with what she saw.

Truly he was a sight to behold, and Relena became increasingly doubtful that her legs would support her. The tousled look of his dark brown hair expressed a sort of wildness about him, and the carelessly free bangs that seemed to hang off added more mystery to him. His face was like as if the greatest sculptors in the world had created a masterpiece, a work of art. His body, though hidden by a soft blue shirt and navy pants, was well built, not bulky, nor was it lean. She marveled at how anyone like this could be able to walk the earth without a fanfare.

But it was those eyes almost hidden behind the veil of dark tresses that captured her the most. They seemed to draw her in their endlessly blue depths. A wild storm seemed to be enraging behind them. Strong and powerful. At the same time, like the sea, they can be soothing and passionate.

"You should be more careful next time," he said interrupting her quiet admiration, then simply turned around and strolled off.

She promptly spoke again after he had taken a few steps, "Wait!" She quickened her pace until she met up with him, "At least let me take you to coffee. It's the least I can do, after all that."

He normally would've continued walking away, but the flushed face he was met with along with a hopeful gleam in her eyes somehow beckoned him to stay. He finished all his work for the day, and so he agreed.

"Thank you!" She replied with a smile. He was completely taken back by how her face shone when she smiled. It was as if an aura glowed about her.

"By the way," she held out her arm towards him again, but this time in greeting, "I'm Relena, who is most eternally grateful for your help."

He looked down at the small hand before him and shook it. Furthermore, he couldn't help but feel somewhat comfortable with this unexpected first acquaintance. "Heero."

Relena became lightheaded from recounting their first meeting. As the days went by, both she and Heero found ways of crossing each other's paths. There would be numerous occasions where they would do nothing but talk, gone were business and careers, replaced with simplicity things of life. In fact, it led to much deeper matters, where self-control broke loose and flew out the window.

Relena didn't know when they had gotten back to her hotel suite. She had a blurred idea on how they even got there. All she knew was right now both she and Heero were on her bed. What even flabbergasted her more was what they both were doing, but it was frighteningly thrilling.

The mattress dove from his weight as he mouthed wet kisses on the neck of the woman beneath him. Every touch, every caress felt like scorching passion reached at its highest peak. Relena's hands repetitively clenched and unclenched the backside of his shirt, revealing sleek muscles of his arms and back. She mewled and moaned as Heero unbuttoned her blouse and traced his tongue against every inch of bared skin revealed to him.

"Relena," he husked. "How could you say no to this?" He continued to her chest. "How can you deny what we both want?"

She could hear the anguish through his voice, and in return she made a noise through her throat which came out like a sob. "Heero…"

"Do you purr when he kisses you?"

She gasped when he had unzipped her skirt.

"Does your body react to his as it does to mine?"

Her back arched when he stroked her. She tossed her head to the side, her face scrunched up in pleasure and agony.

She was having a hard time gasping for words; she eventually managed out, "I¯I love him!"

"Liar," he brought his face back up to hers and looked into her tear glistening eyes. Vaguely, she got a glimpse of the anguish his face showed, "Relena."

With that, his mouth clamped down on hers, leaving no more room for word. Relena felt herself being torn inside, heat emanating from her body that coursed through her veins like a wild, uncontrollable fire. She tangled her hands in his hair, and silently cried out.

"Hee-ro," she whispered hoarsely.

All too soon, Heero raised his head. She could feel his penetrating stare. His features were indistinguishable in the darkness, but his eyes were powerful even without light. She could do nothing but freeze and become immobile under his glare.

"Relena," he rasped. His chest heaved to regain breath. God! What had he almost done? She could feel him tense greatly and slowly lean away from her. Relena watched with an empty feeling of helplessness. "If I ever hurt you…" He cursed. "…Never, _never_ in my life have I ever…"

She sat up slowly and sensed him bury his face between his hands dejectedly.

"I don't know what's happening to me."

* * *

After that night, that was the last she had seen Heero. Early the next day, she immediately booked a ticket straight back home. Home, the word sounded so foreign to her ears after all that had happened. Her heart felt incredibly heavy, and throughout the whole trip, she couldn't think. She didn't want to. If she did, her thoughts would always lead to him.

Back at Dreask, she had given surety to Chaucer that everything was in its place with Thyss and they are looking forward to their next meeting with him. She remembered that breaking off her engagement with Randen was the first thing she did when she arrived back, saying she thought about it for a while, and felt she wasn't prepared for it all.

"That's all right, Relena," he told her with understanding as he held her hand, both of them sitting on his lounge. "You're young, there is still a lot of things out there for you. Just promise me we'll keep in touch." He gave an embrace to their parting relationship.

"I will, Ray," she answered him faintly and returned his hug, tears threatening to burst behind glossy, blue pools for not telling him the true reason behind this doing. "I promise. Thank you."

Curling her knees up on her couch and sipping the chocolate, which at this point had turned cold, Relena watched the last scene of her memory dissolve away. She allowed her mind to drift towards space as she stared blankly at the walls of her apartment.

And now, here she was, two years later. Then again, so was Heero.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three

From The Desk Of Scilja

Whoo! fans herself What's with the steam? I didn't order fake smoke! Now that you have insight of what SORT OF happened between the famed couple, I hope that filled in some gaps for ya. I know, extreme past, huh? That was the part I practically slaved over for quite a while. I may be a pathetic psychic, but I know that to some, it left many blanks yet to be solved. I will tell ya now, FEAR NOT! I stress that, all will be revealed in due time! I promise! (holds lucky sign) Gradually, the story will spew out missing facts here and there. Your job? To be there to catch it when it does! All in all, hang in there! You won't be disappointed. (wink)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: rings bell Hear ye! Hear ye! I have no claim on Gundam Wing whatsoever! I am pocket less! Hear ye! Hear ye!

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 3**

The shuffling of feet echoing through the carpeted hallways and the chatter amongst coworkers were always common noises to be heard in Dreask. Relena walked down the spacious corridor leading to her office while shifting through some documents before her. She greeted and returned respects for her fellow staff as she passed by them.

"So, how's our sunshine today?"

"Morning, Arlene," she addressed her secretary and smiled. "We'll see if this sun is able to shine without any clouds bothering it. So, make my day. What's the agenda?" She leaned her hip against the side of the woman's desk, indicating she was listening even if her view was focused at the papers in her hands.

The middle-aged woman held up a notepad with several scribbles across the lines and started, "You've got to call Lynra, they want to ask you about the finalizations for their commercial."

Relena looked up at her questioningly for a brief moment, "I thought they had it clear straight through to Alaska." She adored Arlene because she was sweet to the core, and always happy-go-lucky. Arlene was a good listener and a fast worker for her age. Not only that, she could make the best homemade cookies.

"Looks like you're gonna have to get through their heads again. There are also some files for you to look through and sign which I placed on your desk. They're just the usual forms, nothing big."

"Isn't it always?" Relena sighed and laughed.

Arlene lifted her head from the computer screen and tapped against the keyboard significantly, "You know sweetheart, no-one is going to stop you from having a vacation. Heaven knows that you really deserve one." She swiveled around her chair to grab a folder, never taking her eyes off Relena. "You've been working your butt off like a 50 year old driven lunatic. Live your age, honey. It's not a sin to unwind."

A sound of near objection resounded from the blonde's throat, "I know, Lene. You don't know how much I know. I'll do it eventually. Don't worry; I'll give myself a break, just not now." Relena shifted away from the desk and started walking towards the doors of her cubicle, "That all?" Her hand rested against the doorknob, turning slowly, awaiting continuation from her escritoire.

"Oh, and Ms. Schbei-"

"**REL!**"

A scream escaped from Relena's throat as papers flew in array when she was taken by surprise from Hilde's sudden outburst. Arlene peered into Relena's office and saw her supervisor sway from being startled before sending malevolent looks at the other woman who was presently on the floor, curled up in hilarity. She kept her hand close to the phone in case of emergency, fearing that the lady was close to being short out of breath from the doubled laughter.

"HILDE! What is the deal with scaring my whole life out of me?" Relena managed to say above the noise level of her amused friend.

Hilde clutched against the doorpost in near painful mirth and slowly climbed up against it to stand. "It was too tempting! I would be utterly dense to pass up a chance like that. My god! The look on your face..." She dissolved into laughter once again.

After collecting the fallen papers, Relena lightheartedly prodded her friend in the side before sauntering over to her desk and negligently added them to the rest of the pile. She turned around, supported her weight on both of her hands against the writing table's surface, and emitted a worn out breath past her lips which tickled some fallen bangs.

"Aww," teased Hilde after shutting the door. "Somebody's getting pooped out," she said in a sing-song voice as she ambled next to the vice president and sat into a nearby divan.

Relena's office was where the two would usually meet to converse. It was cozy, and chic furniture bejeweled the area. A stylish coffee table complete with comfortable couches and settees made their place in the centre for talk. A wide window was located at the end of the room for a scene of the city's square garden. 'Relena was always a sucker for nature', Hilde noted looking out the glass. Then to the side wall, was her work area. 'Sanctuary to hell,' as Hilde pointed out. 'Girl spends too many eras there.'

"You know, Lene's right," the dark-haired woman added as she made herself into a snug position on the couch. "Now I'm not the only one who thinks so. I have back-up, which makes it more official. You need a holiday." Her voice stressed the last few words.

"It's not that simple Hil, there are loads of things I have to get done here and they are counting on me to. You don't expect me to simply hop on a plane and flee to the ends of the earth." She argued whilst she headed over to the small fridge to get hold of refreshments.

Hilde caught the soda thrown her way, "If it comes to that, why not?" She grinned through her drink.

There was a sound of an opening can as Relena took the seat next to her. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied sardonically.

She was about to take a sip when her intercom beeped, indicating a call either from her secretary or other staff members. Pressing the button on the machine, Relena bent to speak, "Darlian here."

"Relena, how is your heart? Is it still stable from Ms. Hilde's attack?" She could sense the smile behind those words.

"Barely, Arlene, but it will do for now. Is there something you need?"

"More like from Chaucer. He wants you at his office as soon as possible, and he says to bring Ms. Hilde with you." At the corner of her eye, the golden-haired lady saw an inquiring expression emerge from Hilde.

"Tell him we'll be right there," she answered back. "Thanks, Lene."

With that, she shut off the intercom and took a swig from her beverage before turning to Hilde, "Let's go."

* * *

"...so you see gentlemen, I assure you we can offer the best there is to it!" The volume of Chaucer Dreask's voice increased as both Relena and Hilde approached the entrance to his bureau. They took note that a transaction was taking place and prepared themselves for occupational tones and postures.

"The Vice-president as well as the Executive Coordinator should be here any minute now..." were the preceding words that came out of Chaucer's mouth before they had entered the office. "...­and here they are!"

"Good afternoon," Relena flashed a smile to whomever she was being introduced to, but the corners of her lips lifted even more when she finally got a clear glimpse of who it really was.

"Duo!" She turned to watch Hilde's face brighten upon the sight of the braided man and ran up to him, placing a peck on his cheek.

After returning the most welcomed greeting, Duo looked over Hilde's shoulder, "Rel! Hey princess! Good to see ya again!" Relena engulfed him in a friendly embrace and laughed, "You and me both, pal."

Their acquaintances were interrupted when Chaucer exclaimed to the scene, "Well, well! What a surprise, you all know each other already!" He scratched his head in bewilderment. "They weren't kidding when they said it was a small world."

"Man," Duo looked back and forth between Relena and Hilde, "this is gonna be one sweet deal."

"I believe it makes it a great advantage that you are all acquainted, Mr. Maxwell," Chaucer nodded his head in agreement. "Ladies," he directed to Duo, "Meet Mr. Duo Maxwell, Executive Marketing Producer of ZW Enterprises..."

A sly grin shaped against Hilde's lips, "We already knew that, Chaucer." She glanced at Duo, who was still looking as cunning as before.

He then stretched out an arm, aiming behind the marketing producer and continued, "...And this is Mr. Heero Yuy, CEO of ZW Enterprises."

At the sound of his name, Relena whipped her head towards the figure that had suddenly appeared next to Duo's side. 'Oh. My. God. Did he just say Heero Yuy? CEO?'

Sure enough, there he was, right in front of her, looking as confident as ever in a green shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and black pants completing the ensemble. Heero was looking straight at her with those ever mystifying eyes of his, "We meet again, Ms. Darlian."

Her supervisor was once again flabbergasted, "You've met before as well?" He ran a hand behind his head in sheer bewilderment and incredulity. "Will wonders ever cease?"

He looked over the whole group and crossed his arms, "Enlighten me, how are you all familiar with one another?"

Hilde stifled a laugh, "I met Duo when I was on the road and my car broke down. He saved me big bucks from sending it to an auto shop. Then we just started seeing each other from then on." Chaucer saw a sheepish grin appear on the mentioned male's face.

Relena browsed through her head on how she would put to words her and Heero's first meeting. Her mouth was ready to form the words until he stepped forward, "I am familiar with Ms. Darlian when we spent dinner with Hilde and Duo a few nights ago." Once again, she was rendered speechless at his actions. 'If he keeps screwing with my head like that, it would be no surprise if I went mentally insane.'

"It is a pleasure to have met your staff, Mr. Dreask," Heero said as he gathered his jacket from a near-by chair. "We will be looking forward to our next encounter. Thank you for having us here."

The men shook hands and bid farewell to the women before they departed from the building. Shivers tickled down Relena's spine as Heero took one last glimpse at her before turning to leave. 'Would anybody come forth and tell me what _that_ was all about?'

With only three of them in the room, Chaucer held up his hands, demanding for attention towards him, "Now, now, this is more of an advantage for all of us. The business atmosphere would most definitely be more lighthearted, and I think that's what we all need right now, don't you?" Receiving faint concurrences from three, he then continued, "Before I get any further, why don't we all take a seat?" He motioned towards the several settees in the room.

Once all were seated, the CEO of Dreask cleared his throat, "ZW Enterprises has taken up with us to create a new commercial for the opening of their new hotels."

Realization struck the VP as she recalled the other night's discussion at the Rijon¨¦,

_"The current arrangement is the process of opening the new franchises to the public," Heero explained as they ate. "Locations have been set in several countries around the world and everything is in its place." _

_"Now all we need is to start off with a big bang," Duo finished for him._

Conclusion snapped in her mind, causing her heart to beat wildly. 'That means¡­'__

"Relena, Hilde," Chaucer folded his hands on the desk's surface, "I have appointed both of you to be the official directors of this project. It is upon request that you both will be going to one of their inns along with them and perform any research necessary to aid you in your assignment." He stood up and placed his hands in his pockets before unconsciously leaning against the wall in a lecturing fashion, "I apologize for the abrupt news, but this came up out of the blue for me as well."

His expression became firm, "As you both know, ZW is known world-wide for its high reputation in many known areas, and it would most definitely bring benefits to us if we give our best efforts for them."

Hilde propped her elbows on the armrests of the couch, "We wouldn't let you down, Chaucer, and you know you can count on us. Besides, this isn't the first time something like this popped up; you could say we're pretty much used to it now."

She received both a laugh from her blonde friend and her boss for that statement, "I guess I have been a little demanding, haven't I?"

"Hey, it's our job Chaucer, so don't fret about it," stretching languidly in her place, Relena added, "It's not too much, it's fine with me."

"I'm pleased with your reactions," laugh wrinkles appeared along the face of the elder. Relena and Hilde did not think of it all as a business trip, but a favor for a good friend. That was all the more reason to love their work.

Relena sent a perplexed arch of her brow to the older man, "If you don't mind me asking, what ever happened to the former CEO of ZW Enterprises?"

"He filed for retirement a couple of months ago," Chaucer answered for her, "Heero was his great-grandson, not to mention the president of the company at that time as well. And so being his relative, he got bumped up and inherited the shares of the company just like that."

She was inwardly annoyed with herself for not updating with organizations and their recent holders.

He then plopped back into his seat and gleamed hope in those grey pools of his, "So, how about it, I'll be sending you to Hawaii then?"

The two women jumped in their seats, eyes wide with disbelief, "_HAWAII_?"

"Why, yes!" Chaucer winked. "Did I forget to mention that one of their hotels is located there, and it is where you will be staying for a while?"

Hilde froze with sheer delight from her seat, "Are you saying that we're getting an early vacation?"

He laughed, "If you want to put it that way."

Relena breathed calmly, absorbing the summarized information. She didn't know whether to be ecstatic that she would spend "Aloha Oe" with her best friend, or aggravated that the man whom she would ever come near of a millimeter to would be closer than ever.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

Heero walked out of the Dreask building with a scowl on his face. 'She worked there! All this time!' Passersby who noticed the irate figure inched away in fear, allowing him to pass through freely.

True, when they were together before, they rarely spoke about their careers. He sighed to himself as he recounted the night when they were at the restaurant; the night his heart had grew wings of hope and revived from its long dormant state. The dress she was in took his breath away and couldn't help but notice that she had matured in the right places. His jaw had unconsciously clenched several times that night, knowing that he wasn't the only one who noticed the golden beauty in front of him. When she had left during their dance, he thought the world had closed around him and his soul separated from his body. In desperation, he wanted to reach out for her and stop her from leaving, but he couldn't. What would he say? What could he do? It had been two years. 'Dammit, Relena.'

Heero ran his fingers through his hair, determination replaced the glint in his eyes. 'We have a lot to sort out Relena, and this time I won't let you get away.'

His comrade took note that Heero was not in a good mood, and kept his arm at bay, or in his case, his mouth. Duo had seen the flitting emotions that scurried on his friend's face, and knew Heero was not one to mess when he was in a state like that. He also knew that whatever it was, he prayed that it didn't involve the death of him.

"Duo!" he barked, "Why didn't you say that Relena worked with Hilde at Dreask?" Angry sparks shot out of his eyes, directed towards the nervous man.

"Hey!" Duo replied defensively, "I was pretty sure that you would have known and didn't need to be told." He enfolded his arms behind his head, and peered at the enraged man, "Besides, what's it to 'ya?"

At that question, Heero slowed down his pace and his features slackened. 'Yosh! Should I have not said that?,' Duo slanted his head to look at the ZW's CEO, it had always been hard to decipher Heero's expression.

"It's a lot to me, Duo, more than you'll ever know."

TBC...


	5. Chapter Four

From The Desk Of Scilja

And another chappie on the go! Heehee. I'll make this short and sweet, cuz I know you're all so EAGER to read. I am truly having the time of my life writing this fic, and I hope you all do reading it as well! I have a lot more planned for our favorite couple. evil grin I haven't estimated the how long this fic is going to take. Cliché as it sounds: I'll go wherever the wind takes me. Keep in touch! :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Six words, ladies and gentlemen – I. Do. Not. Own. Gundam Wing. Somebody else does. The farthest I can go is only to wish upon that star of mine.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 4**

With a wheel-around baggage trailing behind her, Relena flinched from the change in the air pressure as she stepped into ZW's private jet. The heels of her shoes delve into the thick carpeting while she and the stewardesses exchanged sincere smiles. Despite the warm friendly treatment, Relena hadn't been much of a fan for traveling by plane; she preferred the more earth bound transportation where she could feel the natural wonders of the world around her. She indicated a sign of thanks as a flight attendant relieved her of the luggage and turned to the sound of Hilde's excited character.

"Damn," the brunette said looking over the jet's interior, "this defines style _big time_." Relena joined her awe-inspired friend, taking a step back to admire the scenery. Indeed, the aircraft practically tagged itself as high-class.

"Welcome girls!" The two women turned to see a beaming Duo emerge from a curtain down the aisle, walking towards them in a leisurely fashion. "Make yourself at home, that means use our wide range of cocktails and drink all you want, on the house!"

Relena placed her hands on her hips, "Duo, I don't drink myself stupid, I _work_ myself stupid."

"Ah!" Hilde raised her arms dramatically, "She admits it!" She clamped a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "There's hope for you yet, hun, I'll be right here when you need me."

Relena slapped her head lightly in mockery, "I don't know whether I should be scared or thankful."

A flight attendant dressed in a red dress suit announced in the aisle, "Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated and fasten your seatbelts. We are preparing shortly for departure."

With that said, Relena quizzically noticed Hilde hesitate for a moment before tugging shyly at her stripped blouse, "Rel? It smooth with you if I sit with Duo during this flight?"

At her guilt-ridden appearance, Relena immediately relaxed her friend, "Do you even have to ask, Hil? Go ahead! This is your vacation as much as it is mine. By all means, we have lots of time left to spend together anyway." Receiving a bright smile of gratitude in return, she then encouraged Hilde with waves of her hand to Duo's direction. She watched the petite lady rush excitedly to the braided man, who grinned with satisfaction at her declaration and kissed her on the lips.

Having watched a touching scene, Relena seated herself a row behind the lovebirds, thinking they might need some privacy. The plush seat relieved her tense muscles and she felt herself start to unwind. She stretched languidly and unconsciously patted her up do. Her eyelids were about to shut, in need of much wanted rest, when she felt a presence near her.

Her eyes bugged out of their sockets upon seeing Heero occupy the seat next to her. 'Heh?!'

All he did was lean back into his seat like it was not so much to be mindful of. 'I search for the day when he can be any more filled with self-pride,' Relena thought. Crossing his arms, he said through closed eyes without even facing her, "Excuse, Ms. Darlian, Duo is rather preoccupied, and I prefer to give him some respected privacy."

She craned her neck to look at the seats upfront, and sure enough there was Duo flailing his arms in an expressive manner with a smiling Hilde listening intently to the his never-ending chitchat. At the same time, Relena scanned the area and realized that there were exactly six passenger seats on the jet, each row having two seats. She had no choice but to accept the situation given to her.

"That's fine, Mr. Yuy, it is your aircraft after all, is it not?" she ended with a small smile to put into effect her comment. 'Oh well, it's only three hours long,' even as the words scrolled through her mind, she knew she would be struggling with those three hours.

"Heero, just Heero," it was then that he turned to look at her, and she was mesmerized by his gaze.

They broke away when the intercom above their heads set off with the captain's voice, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, we will be departing in a matter of a few minutes so please prepare for take off." It was then replaced by a stewardess whom Relena wondered how she could have so much liveliness in her voice in the early morning, but then again, she had known Hilde for a long time. Fluffing the white pillow that had been placed in the seat previously, she made herself comfortable for the long flight ahead.

* * *

'Can't this plane go any faster?' Heero sighed impatiently to himself. The air travel seemed like an eternity to him. Running fingers through his hair, he rotated his neck to bring back some feeling into it.

When he had slanted to his right, he unintentionally cast his eyes on the woman next to him. She was asleep at the moment, and deep inside, he was thankful for he could have more time looking at her. Her face was angelic. It gave off the impression that anyone who would awaken her would have to be utterly cruel to disturb such serenity. Behind closed lids, he knew the azure pools that seemed to be as if one were looking into crystal waters; it was hard to break away from it.

He lingered on the rosy lips, glossed with a shine which made it even more kissable. Heero groaned mutely. God, he still remembered what it was like to kiss them, and he was dying to get the feel of them against his once more. The feeling was near painful not being able to touch her. It took all of his will power not to reach out and stroke away the golden locks on her forehead.

He had seen how she had let Hilde be with Duo. He was relieved and pleased that she still had that sort of quality within her. 'Always putting others before her,' he thought ruefully. That one habit itself was what had attracted him to her in the first place.

As if sensing his gaze Relena stirred somewhat, causing Heero to jostle back into his seat, giving off an air of nonchalance. What surprised him next was when she emitted something akin to a moan and turned on her side, giving him a full view of her front, and not to mention that the unbuttoned top part of her blouse had become a little exposed from the position. He swallowed, 'Admit it Yuy, you're in deep waters with this whole thing.' And he knew just how deep.

The plane hit an air pocket and dropped suddenly. To any seasoned flier, this was nothing to panic about, but Relena jolted fully awake from her slumber and whirled her head around. This was one of the things she detested most about flying, the turbulence made her perturbed and wary. 'Easy, girl. It's nothing,' she told herself, giving a few breaths in attempt to calm her nerves. 'So stop shaking already!'

Heero peered down at the armrest next to his and watched slender fingers curve tightly around it, almost turning white from the hold. Before he had thought about it, he took her hand and held it gently between his, "It's all right. Nothing to worry about. This is common, there's no need to panic."

The strong, masculine hand gripped hers tightly that Relena stared at it before she lifted her surprised eyes to the man's face. It was extremely close to hers now, but oddly so, it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she heard herself say, "It's just that...Truly, I..." The hoarseness in her throat shocked her. She tore her gaze away from him, ashamed that he had seen her in a state like this. What happened to the composed, melodious tones that usually characterized her speaking voice? Why was she stuttering like an idiot, in which Heero must now think of her to be? And why had she not felt inclined to snatch her hand away from his yet?

Instead, she brought herself to look at his eyes, and was fascinated by the depth of infinite blue. She inhaled deeply before saying, "I'm fine, thank you." Slowly, she stirred her hand, in which Heero took the hint to remove his own.

At that moment, an invisible force decided to seize the moment and azure met Prussian-blue. Relena felt her heart thunder in her ears, her breath stilled and body became immobile. Neither was aware that the space between them was becoming smaller bit by bit, as faces inched towards each other at an intensely slow pace.

They were jerked apart by the static buzz of the captain's voice on the speaker from their brief, but no doubt intense, contact.

'Holy shit.' Relena's posture went rigid as she tried frantically to still her erratically racing pulse. Moments passed that her head swam with dizziness before it finally settled down. 'What almost happened there?! Wait, don't tell me, I don't want to remember.' Try as she might to erase what had just happened, the vision just kept pushing itself more into her mind. Desperately, she took her psyche to focus unto something else and forced her sight not to wander to her left.

Heero, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping in check with his emotions. He sent a fixed glare to the intercom for interrupting the moment, but then became perplexed on why the whole thing mattered so much to him. Shutting his eyes to block out the voices that seemed to be speaking from several directions at him, Heero slid a hand down his face in silent irritation.

"Oy, Heero!" Heero peeked through his fingers to see Duo poked his head from the side of his seat and look down the aisle. 'Fate must have found a new playmate; I never get any peace around here.' "How are you holding up with your lady friend? Everything going nicely? I hope I didn't butt in anything." He ended with a devious grin.

Duo didn't see the blush that had crept up against Relena's cheeks, but he did see Heero throw down his hand against the armrest in a slapdash fashion and send him a leer. "Spit it out, Duo. What is it?"

"Humph, grouchy even on vacation," Duo muttered to himself before explaining, "Well, buddy, since you so asked me nicely, I just contacted Mac and she's expecting us at the hotel lobby when we get there."

As a reply, the marketing producer received an assenting grunt before returning to finish his still ongoing conversation with Hilde. A sigh emitted from Heero, to any observer, it may be from the exhaustion of the flight, but it was due to the many unanswered questions that floated around his head. Upon seeing that the plane was close to the ground, Heero reverted himself back into control. He would deal with everything else later.

* * *

After having collected their luggage, all four went in the company limo which was transporting them to the grand hotel. Throughout the whole ride, Heero and Relena dared not to make eye contact, even though they were once again seated side by side. Not to mention that his thigh being pressed against hers did not help the least bit. Instead, Relena filled up such an occasion to socialize with Hilde; it gave her something to keep her mind off of Heero as well as having to look in only one direction.

The chattering in the vehicle stilled when the passengers saw light break through the doors opened by the chauffeur. They took their cue to exit the limousine, and being the gentlemen they were, Heero and Duo showed courtesy by helping the ladies out.

"We're here!" Duo's merry voice had caught their attention, and when they turned to look at him, he directed his gaze forwards and they followed suit.

Both representatives of Dreask found themselves standing before ZW Enterprises' latest franchise, Z-Scape. They looked, well, more like gawked, in admiration and marveled at the superb architectural design of the hotel. The outside was beyond words to describe. The exterior of the building was suave in a traditional off-white that gave off soft shimmers when the sunlight hit it from a certain angle. A stylish crown made of gold festooned over the glass doors, which where decorated with transparent art of swirls with white jewels scattered on it. A classic red carpet stretched out a few meters from the opening for the intention of having exotic plants and statues deck the sides of the wide runner.

In the perspective of a company's vice-president, Relena was tremendously impressed with how much effort was put into the detailed layout of the hotel. As a woman, she felt giddy with excitement like a child marveling at the first steps into a new amusement park. It was only when she felt the brush of air as Heero walked past her did she snap out of her trance and walk through the doors of Z-Scape.

Once again, her breath ceased as Relena went into the very first floor of the grand inn. If this was her reaction every time she stepped into a new room, she would die from respiratory exhaustion.

The lobby was spacious and welcoming. It was made to ensure visitors would have a very pleasant memory to remember upon entering and leaving the hotel. Marbled floors shined and glittering crystal chandelier brought splendor to the scene. The ceiling was most spectacular, shaped in a dome on which various colorful exotic lamps hung bringing a cascading light to the area below. In the far midst, Relena could see a balcony from up above, looking down and across the room to where she caught a glimpse of a hidden, secret garden. 'Three words: Someone. Pinch. Me.'

To the far right, Relena spotted a small but cozy waiting area. However, this was no ordinary waiting area, for it looked more like a piece of a living room. Elegant, pearl colored couches made their place on the tasteful soft white hearth rug, enticing tired clients to take a seat. In the centre, an opal coffee table stood proudly on its cherry wood legs. Middle-sized pillars held up striking fresh flowers at the four corners of the sitting area. A counter that matched the marbled floors positioned a few feet away, where all entries, checking out, complaints, and information was taken. Behind the desk, stylish clocks displaying the various time zones around the world were fixed on a wall.

"Speechless," whispered Hilde as she came up beside the blonde, "that's what I am right now, speechless."

"You've just about summed it up for me," Relena nodded in agreement. "We've got a palace on our hands."

They hadn't noticed until now that a lady in a maroon dress suit was standing in the centre of the group, in a position where her voice was able to be heard well. Her name was threaded in gold across her jacket, and white gloves and shoes went with the apparel. On her head sat a hat identical to the color of her uniform. She cleared her throat and bowed before them politely, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Z-Scape."

She straightened to full height and extended a hand towards two, gold-encrypted glass doors. "My name is Mac. If you would all follow me this way, you will be directed to your suites. Your luggage will be brought up to you shortly by one of our attendants. Now, if you please." The curls of her brown tresses bounced lightly as she strolled through the doors held open by two men dressed in the same maroon attire. They went through.

Relena could not stop looking in all directions, as if taking in the sight of the surroundings she was in. Before she knew it, she had stepped into the elevator. Atop of her hung a crystal chandelier and mirrors decorated with silver borders surrounded her reflection. The soft ding of the elevator let her take note of the number of floors the hotel had. She became somewhat confused as she saw that around most of the buttons were transparent rings but about six of them had dark red rings. Apparently, the floor they were going to just so happened to be lighted by a red-ringed button. 'Wow, color-coded buttons. That's new.'

The elevator came to a smooth halt and brass doors opened to the anticipating representatives of Dreask. Both Relena and Hilde came face to face with another door, but this time with gold ingots as an outer shell of décor. Poking their heads through the elevator, they were even more taken back that this was the _only_ door in the hallway. There were no other suites in sight.

Noticing the puzzled looks, Duo laughed amusingly, "Guess I forgot to bring up that you'll be treated luxuriously." His smile broadened even more as they stepped out into the corridor, he took satisfaction in seeing their stunned expressions. "You'll be staying in one of the deluxe rooms at Z-scape. We must, after all, treat our special guests well by giving them the best there is to offer."

"The deluxe suites are normally intended for special occasions, couples, honeymooners, or exceptional social gatherings," Heero explained as he crossed his arms. "It gives the party more privacy and includes added range of features compared to the standard rooms."

He then let out his palm to Mac, and in return, she placed in it a keycard which he gave to Relena. "The key to your room," he stated, the card in hand waiting for her to get a hold of it. For a brief moment, her hand met his fingers and Relena felt a jolt of electricity surge through her arm. She wondered if he felt it too, but when she looked at his expressionless face, she simply brushed it off. 'I'm getting way over my head,' she thought.

Duo gave an offhanded gesture, "You're probably exhausted and close to dying from the long trip, so just kick back and relax for the rest of the day. Heck, go wild for all we care."

Heero spoke again, "If you encounter any problems at all, do not hesitate to reach me, Duo, or either of the staff. Our room will be up on the next floor. Feel free to contact us anytime."

Heero then stepped back into the elevator pended by Mac and a grinning Duo went in after. The two women were able to catch a hurried, but merry "Enjoy!" right before the elevator closed shut.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Five

From the Desk of Scilja

How do you all like how this is going so far? laughs I'm just starting slow and working up to the top progressively. Not to mention racking up my brains for every single creative idea I can find. If next few weeks are going to be long-drawn-out, that's possibly because I'll be pre-occupied with what the month of May brings. I wanna get swimming over and done with so I can earn some of my own dough. Nonetheless, I will continue posting. The maximum time limit for my updates is 3 weeks, no more. So don't worry!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: As much as it kills my heart into pieces to say this...(sob)...Gundam Wing belongs to...(sniff)...IT'S RESPECTIVE OWNERS!...(fusses)...(ahem) I'm ok.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my," Hilde said, captivated upon entering the presidential suite they were graciously given. Relena's actions were numb through her mind as she moved aside the brunette, awe-struck once again. After seconds of unmoving, the two friends suddenly turned to each other with twinkling eyes and broad grins, they burst forth into different directions of the suite in wild exhilaration. All that filled the air were glees of delight and excited voices being exchanged.

"Woah, check this four poster bedroom out! Hmm, soft bed…Is that a walk-in closet?!" Relena exclaimed, exploring their chambers.

In the living room, Hilde fiddled with the buttons of digital leisure, "Even the entertainment system is mind-blowing. We're gonna party day and night!"

"A mini-kitchen! They have a mini-kitchen prepared with pre-cooked food!"

"The bathroom doesn't look like a bathroom, it looks like _heaven's_ bathroom!"

Relena spotted a wide bay window and swooned, "What a beautiful balcony, such a nice view of the island, and…Huh? What's this? Hilde! Hilde! Come take a look over here," she exclaimed. Hilde emerged from the restroom, clutching a fluffy towel in her hands.

"What's up?"

A slender finger pointed towards a cream colored door near the living room. Hilde finally understood the reason for her friend's bemused expression for the door had no way of allowing entrance to whatever it may lead to. There was no knob, no outlet that indicated it was a sliding door, and even pushing against it did not make the door budge at all.

"Is this an architectural design gone wrong?" the VP scanned for anything what-so-ever that would solve the puzzle.

Seemingly that they were getting nowhere, until something intrigued Hilde, "Why is there a black patch here?" Relena peered over the shoulder of the bent figure to take a look. A shady square with a small green circle stood out from its spot on the bordering fortifications, and unconsciously, the dark-haired lady pressed her palm flat on it. All of a sudden, a buzzing noise startled them both. They searched for the sound, only to find the mysterious door sliding opening to reveal none other than...

"A Jacuzzi?!"

Glamorous fountains were strewn around the Jacuzzi, which rested itself in the core of the room. It was surrounded by a multi-colored stone wall, but the top fraction of the partitions switched to a glass dome decked with wide sterling silver grids. The dome allowed a clear view of the endless blue sky and the floating clouds passing by.

A low whistle resounded from Hilde's lips. "It just gets sweeter and sweeter by the minute," she stated below her breath.

Knocks on the door requested Relena to tear herself away from the clandestine. 'Huh, must be our suitcases.'

When she opened the door, sure enough was a bellhop who bowed and presented a line of their belongings. Nodding thankfully, she allowed the attendant to bring in the bags as she called out to Hilde to retrieve her articles. Relena handed a gracious tip to the bellhop, realizing how much of an exertion his task was. 'Poor guy, having to carry all this just to ease our lazy butts.'

About to shut the door, she was stopped short by the young attendant. After having asked of her name and confirming it, the young man handed her a folded, white card. He then bid her farewell and left her to ponder what could possibly be in the letter.

The paper was of fine quality, with initials ZW on the front. She felt Hilde stroll up behind her and glance down while curiosity took over and she opened the card. Relena read out loud the contents of the note, "You are cordially invited to attend the Golden Rock Ball held at the Z-Scape Reception Hall."

With that said Hilde plopped her head down on Relena's shoulder in fatigue and griped, "Great. We just got here and already we have a big gig up. Oh, how marvelous the business life is." She straightened up, attempting to hide a yawn. "When is it?"

Weariness seemed to affect Relena as well and she sighed, "Tomorrow night, at 7." The fair-haired lady unzipped a red bag and retrieved an article of clothing. She flicked the invitation to Hilde and sauntered over to the couches, plopping into one. "I'm out for today. I think I'll just sleep, eat, and sleep some more till then." Wanting to be free of the confined business attire, Relena removed her skirt and blouse, replacing it with a long-sleeved button down shirt that went below her hips and a pair of petite shorts.

Hilde smoothed a hand against her short, wavy mane as she gave assent to her friend's declaration and headed for their chambers, bringing along her possessions. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be off unpacking if you need me. Sweet dreams."

That was the last Relena heard before she felt her eyelids shut to regain some lost strength.

* * *

"Rena! Not too high dear or you'll get hurt!" exclaimed a worried mother to her child.

The man who stood next to her bent down to reassure the woman sitting on the bench, "Let them have their fun, darling. No need to fret, it's a beautiful day." Indeed, it was a glorious afternoon. The sun shone down on the earth, bringing a lively sparkle to everything it touched. Flower petals and tree leaves swayed with the cool breeze.

Squeals of laughter sounded from the swing that went ever higher, "Don't worry mama! You should try it!" The young girl beamed at a boy with pale blonde hair behind her, "Higher, Milli, higher! I wanna fly like a bird!" The older boy laughed amusingly at the child and pushed, emitting more cheery merriment from the girl.

The family's bliss was addictive, that when a servant entered the picture to set down fresh lemonade, he had to smile. The couple intertwined their fingers together, enjoying their children's happiness.

A while later, the girl noticed she was not going higher, but seemed to be slowing down. The braids in her hair swished as she turned her head to watch at her back, wondering why her brother had stopped his actions. He was just standing there, staring off into the distance.

Her swing slowed to a full stop, concern flooding her features, "Milli? What's-" Sounds of various voices shouting caught the girl's attention, and she followed the direction of her older sibling's eyes. She realized that her father was no where in sight, and the keen cries came from her own mother.

It appeared she was being restrained by two other people, and she fought in a struggle to be released from their grasps. Panic-stricken at the scene, the girl immediately jumped off the swing and started running towards her mother, "Mama, MAMA!" From where she was, she was able to get a good look at the captors. She did not like the tall, thin woman whose slanted eyes looked merciless and her skin was as pale as the moon. The man to the left was not much of a picture either, being burly and dark and seemed to have a warning of danger as an impression.

"Rena!" a painful yell echoed out of her mother's mouth, "Don't take her! I beseech you, don't take my daughter!" She pleaded to the ones who strained her.

The female captor attempted to reach out to the small child, her eyes narrowed even more, "Come with us. You don't belong here, let us help you."

She was frightened. Who were these people? Where was her father? What are they planning to do with them? The broken tone of her mother resonated, "NO!" She jerked forward in her imprisoned position, letting tears spill freely down her cheeks, "Listen to me, Rena. Get away from here. You don't belong like this; you are destined to be different...to be free."

The pallid-skinned one beckoned the girl to her once again, "We are not the bad guys, okay? We just want you to live a better life."

Another sharp cry pierced through the air, and the girl swiveled around and looked on her brother. Her chest tightened and she stood vulnerably as she saw him being led away by two men. She tore her gaze away at the sound of her mother's emotional tone of voice as she put emphasis on the next few words, "Live, sweetheart. Live for me, for your father, your brother…for yourself. Grow up, fall in love, have children, and be happy."

The fair-haired child whimpered softly, "Why are you telling me this, Mama? What's happening?" Sensing company nearby, great fear shone in her blue eyes as she turned to see two more women, both wearing sunglasses, approach her and instantly grab her arms.

Then a loud, ear-piercing wail full of anguish and despair shattered the once quiet air, "**RELENA!**"

Relena jolted upright in the couch, panting heavily and her high-strung nerves quivering with distress. Sweat beaded across her forehead while her heart pounded wildly against her chest. 'God,' she swallowed, placing a hand over her heart trying to settle it down. Azure eyes stung with tears forcefully held back.

A moment later, she felt something under her constantly clenching and unclenching fingers. Casting her gaze downwards to her hands, she found a thin blanket scrunched up in her palms. Realization dawned that sometime earlier, Hilde had covered her while she slept. Relena leaned back slightly, comforted that her friend had taken the time to do so. Calming herself, she flipped the covers away from her to find Hilde and pronounce her awakening.

Light footsteps padded across the thick carpet, "Hilde?" Relena called, her voice echoing across the room. She tried again, this time feeling a tingle behind her neck that the house was a bit too quiet for comfort. Her breathing quickened once again and her pace became more swift and alert as she searched the quarters for the missing brunette.

She poked her head through every door and checked more than twice in each room; during her search, she hoped to spot a memo or any message of Hilde's whereabouts. The tone in her voice trembled, "Hilde? I give up, this is a very nice joke you played. One of the best, I would say." Again, she got no response, her hands shook nervously and her voice wavered, "Hilde! Where are you?"

Becoming more troubled minute by minute, Relena turned to desperate matters and took heed to contacting the associates of ZW. She frantically dashed out of the apartment in haste to find Hilde, snatching the key card with her along the way. She skipped the elevator, knowing that the wait was time-consuming and she wouldn't dare let a second pass in fear Hilde was in trouble. Relena pushed through the metal door leading to the emergency stairs, moving speedily to the upper floor. Seeing another door which she assumed to be leading to her destination, she slipped the card through the detector and the door was opened to her.

Despite being out of breath, she wasted no time going up to the entrance of the house. She repeatedly banged her fists against the frame to get the attention of the occupants inside and yelled, "Heero! Duo! Open up! It's an emergency! Please open the door!"

The door abruptly whooshed open causing Relena to stumble into the residence and stopping just a few centimeters away from the one who had let her enter. She leaned forward slightly, drained by the non-stop running, her balled fists raised to her torso in an expressive manner, "God, Heero. I-I can't seem to find Hilde. Do you know where she could be?" At that point, she didn't care if she sounded like a desperate fool, nor did she mind how the ZW CEO would judge her now. Her mind was more pre-occupied with a certain person, and she'd be damned if she couldn't find her.

Heero glanced down on the golden-haired lady. Her hair was mussed and in disarray, but it didn't give off a messy look but a very alluring one at that. Her breasts fell and rose with each measure of breath she took. His hands itched by his sides for desperately wanting to reach out and wrap them around her. He let his eyes drop lower on her attire before snapping them back up. Once again, the buttons of her blouse revealed a sneak peek of her smooth chest. The shorts gave him a full glimpse of endlessly long legs, and it took a lot of effort to stop the desirable exploring.

Heero swallowed mutely, the visual image still freshly implanted in his mind, "She's¯"

"Relena?"

The blonde tilted her head to Heero's side to the sound of a feminine voice from across the room and was met with an ever familiar face. There was Hilde with a bemused expression adorning her features and who looked worriedly at Relena's current state right next to Duo.

"Hilde!" Relena immediately whizzed past Heero and rushed up to the brunette. The Executive Coordinator gasped from the impact of the embrace she was given. Hilde felt a shudder from her friend's tensed shoulders and relaxed her stance to calm the uneasy lady and held her in return.

Relena held her more tightly and exhaled in relief, "Thank god! Thank god you're alright, Hil. I thought something terrible happened to you."

Heero and Duo watched wordlessly as Relena moved back just enough to get a look at Hilde's face. They saw Hilde's features turn into a small frown, "Oh, Relena, look how much I troubled you." Her lips then formed a minute smile as she soothed her colleague and childhood friend, "I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to leave a note right before I left, but I thought that since I would be gone for only a short while, I didn't find the need to."

Blue eyes displayed understanding unto apologetic indigo ones and Relena nodded with forgiveness before she engulfed into a hug again. "I am just so glad you're fine and dandy," she gave a lovely smile, "That's all that matters."

Remembering where she was and who were in the room as well, Relena turned around to come face to face with Heero. She felt a bit humiliated for her previous actions, especially with who is known as the world's most respected man. 'I don't blame him. The sight of a frenzied, hysterical maiden that practically barged in here must have scared the living daylights out of him.'

He had his hands in his pockets and his hair looked messily ruffled, as if he had just awoken from a nap. She smiled to him demurely for the inconvenience she may have caused, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Heero. You have my sincerest apologies for disrupting your time."

"It is understandable, Ms. Relena. Do not feel embarassed for simply showing that you care about someone."

She became amazed by his choice of words and her insides turned to gush. Perhaps there was much more to him after all this time and a great sense of faith bubbled up inside of her. After gratefully thanking the associates of ZW, she bid them a goodnight and returned to their quarters, finally content that all was fine.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Six

From the Desk of Scilja

What more is there to say? Nothing much. The last chapter was very different, I know, but it does go with the plot line! Every chapter has a significant point in there, one way or another. See if you can figure each of them out :D.

I wanna give a shout out to a couple of special people who have been incredibly sweet with their reviews and have stuck by me: First and foremost, Wing (You're the best! Thank you for your insights and ever so thoughtful notes!), sweetangel, animechick2487, and sexy vixen. U guys are the greatest! It will all blend together nicely sooner or later, just like a chocolate or vanilla milkshake...all creamy, and nice, and smooth, and...I'm hungry.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't have to tell you already. Now leave me be with my cookies!

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 6**

Heero casually strolled through one of the many passageways of Z-Scape's lush and spacious gardens. He had a restless sleep the night before, his mind always being preoccupied with a fair female. Truth be told, he didn't know how to deal with the whole situation. What does one do when the past he thought was gone forever suddenly came around and bounced right back into his face? What's even more, it wasn't an unwelcome to him, but more of a glimmer of a second chance. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't let it go like it had done before; he was going to fulfill the missing gaps.

The early hours of dawn sped by him like a flash as he mindlessly passed through his daily rituals. Leaving his roommate to snooze away, Heero left his apartment to loosen up. So here he was, under the ginger colored morning sky, he placed his hands in his pockets and entered the outdoor pool deck.

Rounding about one of the patios, he was about to take a seat into a striped turquoise chair when a loud splash caught his attention. He turned his head towards the centre of the pool and saw some movement come about underwater. Having spent a few more seconds lingering on the unknown swimmer, he was able to make out that the figure was of female. It was when the individual emerged to the surface to catch a breath, Heero bowled over with surprise when the person who came into view happened to be the reason for his wandering.

He grabbed hold the frame of the chair to steady himself from hidden fervor. His eyes fixed on Relena as she waded to the edge of the pool's shallow end. With her in full view to him, zeal shot through his veins seeing that only a white one-piece swimsuit was dressed upon her slender body. 'Why is she wearing something like that around here?,' he scowled while scanning the area for any prying eyes. 'Then again, why do you care?' He was fighting an inner battle, 'Because there could be perverts around here!' His self conscious fought back, 'Oh, and you're not one of them?' He growled, 'Shut up!'

Apparently, she had not yet realized of his company because of her stunned appearance when she stepped unto the deck. 'Yikes,' Relena stared at the man in front of her, 'this was so unexpected.' The blonde ceased movement, 'Oh invisible spirits, do anything in all your powers to make me invisible!'

Despite her plea, her eyes had other plans as they roved over the handsome male in front of her. The view was far from disappointing. 'Why does he always look devilishly good? Why must I suffer?!' He stood there with a white button-down shirt that fit his broad chest and jeans that should never have been sold to someone with a lean figure like his for it was dangerous.

Heero would have smirked if he noticed the admiring stare he received, but he himself was trying to look anywhere but the front. Finding a towel nearby which he assumed belonged to her, he grabbed it and held it outwards. His cocked his head to the side, ruffled brown tresses shaded his eyes as he cleared his throat, "Good morning, Ms. Relena."

The subject of the greeting simply went motionless, not knowing which action to perform that would be suitable. A cool breeze hit her damp self and Relena knew she had to do something fast. The VP hesitated for a moment before reaching out for the towel, "Thank you, Mr. Y¯ Heero. A pleasure to see you here! How have you been?"

When her eyes leveled with his, Heero felt an invisible pull from the cerulean depths. He swallowed hard, "I should be asking you that question, Ms. Relena." For a short moment, he envied that towel that was gliding along her body. Right then and there, he would have traded anything to be that fluffy, white cloth. She shifted a little and allowed the towel to be draped across her shoulder, veiling a part of his view on her front. Now, he despised that towel.

"As you can see, I'm fine," she replied.

"How's your room?"

A breathless laugh escaped her rosy lips, "Beyond exquisite. Then it was too tempting not to resist this," she gave an outstretched arm to emphasize the vast pool and rich gardens surrounding her, "I had to admit, the first time I caught a glimpse of this yesterday, I have been having the need to experience it for myself."

'The need _I_ have is much more,' he thought, and immediately he scolded his inner voice for being so blunt. He inadvertently took a fleeting look at the woman who was practically half-naked before him and mutely groaned, 'The next few weeks are going to be full of cold showers.'

The sound of constant beeping called for Relena's attention, "Excuse me for a moment, Heero." He nodded his understanding as she reached for her communicator on the glass table behind him. She flipped open the cover, "Darlian here."

The screen flickered until the image of a young man appeared, "Ms. Darlian, reporting for an update on sales account."

She adjusted the angle of the screen to level with the person she talked to, "I'm listening," she said and crossed her arms.

He cleared his throat nervously, "I just spoken with Mr. Lance Bishop of Reks. To put it bluntly...it didn't go very well."

Relena's gaze became stern and pressed on the subject, "Spit it out, Barnes, I do not plan for you to stop there."

The person on the other end squirmed uneasily in his chair and averted his eyes from her steady gaze. "He hasn't taken up on our offer." The words seemed rushed and forced.

Barnes' supervisor squinted her eyelids shut and sighed irritably, "Can you explain the reason 'why', Barnes?"

"I¯"

She cut him off tersely, "Did you mention to him about the special offer we had on country music? If you had, Barnes, I'm sure he would have more than gladly taken up the offer and buy as many spots he could."

"I just didn't think¯"

He jumped slightly as a loud crack resounded when she unexpectedly slapped her hand down on the table, "That's precisely my point, you _weren't_ thinking." She bent closer to the screen and lowered her voice, "This is the second time in many weeks you have lead a client astray. Every time you pull off a stunt like this you are costing the company thousands of dollars."

Relena continued, "I want to make sure you understand this, Barnes. Our clients are extremely important to Dreask, and it is my job to make sure they are tended to with the respect and value they equally deserve. To put this in other views, your report gets through me, and then it goes to Chaucer. So whenever you screw it up, it makes this look bad on my side and from there it gets plain ugly. Do you catch my drift?"

"Uh, yes."

Her stance did not waver one bit as she said, "What's the problem?" In truth, she did not really want to know what the problem was, rather than to hear him recite it.

He shifted awkwardly and gave her a hopeful look, "You see, I've been having trouble with this girl..."

Again, Relena interrupted, "Spare me the details about your girl problems, Barnes! I do not care about the current interest in your love life unless it relates with the work you are doing." She stressed the next words, "This is your last warning, Barnes," he recoiled from her glare, "I will review your sales report when I get back. I expect a vast improvement with Mr. Bishop and shaping up on your part as well. For now, do yourself and me a favor and get your head together. Got it?"

"Ok."

"Good," she stood to full height before she shut off the terminal, "Straighten up, Barnes."

With a click the image from the screen disappeared. Relena gave Barnes her sympathy; he had been heartbroken over a woman who worked among his floor when she dumped him for another man. She wished she could console him rather than complicate his life even further. But she couldn't afford that, especially since she was a woman holding down a man's job and everyone more or less expected her to slip up one time. So for her job's sake, she put aside all sensitive matters and exchanged it for pure professionalism.

"Trouble in paradise?" Heero asked. He was impressed with the way she conducted herself. She was direct and firm, and confident of what she was saying. She proved her worth that she knew how to take control and keep it that way.

She was engrossed in the conversation with her employee that she had almost forgotten about Heero's presence. "Just fixing things up so the monkey doesn't slip on his own banana peel again," she replied.

"You handled that well."

"Thanks, I do what I can."

She went to different matters at hand. Her eyes glazed with unknown emotion and she lifted a hand to touch her lips, "You know, Heero, I believe this is one of the finest hotels that would no doubt do extremely well." She congratulated him sincerely, "It is obvious enough that all your effort and time spent on this project were certainly not wasted and will be most rewarding. I am not surprised that ZW Enterprises stands as one of the most successful corporations in the world. It is an utmost pleasure to be promoting Z-Scape."

"You have earned it, Relena," Heero commented, "Dreask has proven itself worthy enough and is progressing very well. I know I will not be disappointed." This earned him a small grin of satisfaction from the woman and in turn, Heero was filled with a warm feeling just to see that reaction. He straightened his posture a bit and inserted his hands into his pockets, "With that aside, when are you available for a meeting discuss about the plans for the advertisement?"

Her head nodded instantly at his declaration, having almost forgotten the true reason she was here in the first place. 'No time to keep your head up in the clouds,' she mentally reminded herself, 'You may be on vacation, but you still have your priorities.' "Of course, Heero, by all means, anytime at all would be no problem with me."

"How does tomorrow sound? We can discuss it after lunch at the meeting hall on the ground floor," he suggested.

"Tomorrow it is," she nodded in approval. Delicate fingers curled around the towel edge and pulled it more towards her body as she prepared to bid farewell to Heero, "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Heero." She shook his hand before turning to her side and said over her shoulder, "I will see you tonight at the gala. Until then, enjoy your day!"

For the next few minutes, he simply stared in admiration of how graceful she walked away; painfully reminding himself that he wasn't with her anymore.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes watched at the scene before her, sparking madly at the retreating woman.

* * *

"These clothes are making a mockery out of me!" Hilde huffed after she scanned the many garments that hung in her closet. Frustrated at the dresses, or lack thereof, she placed her hands on her hips, "Humph, and men think they have it easy."

Letting out an irritated sigh, she stepped back and turned her head to the form lying reverse on one of the beds. A fine brow rose at her friend's idleness, "Unless you're done, Rel, it would be amusing to see how you'd prep yourself in seconds for the big ball."

"I am doing something." With eyes still looking up at the ceiling, the owner of the voice raised both hands in the air and fanned them open for Hilde to look at, "I'm drying my nails."

When Relena made no attempt to move from her spot, Hilde strolled near the edge of the bed and bent forward to come eye to eye with her roommate, "What's up?"

"The ceiling, the chandelier, the roof, the sky, the¯"

"I get it," Hilde cut in. She leaned back to allow Relena some space as she slowly pushed herself off the bed to sit up. "I spoke to Heero this morning."

"And?"

The sly tone in Hilde's voice earned her a suspicious glance from Relena sent her way, "It's not what you think," she went back to focus on the ceiling. "He planned for a meeting tomorrow afternoon to get started with the project." Hilde didn't know whether she plopped back down on the bed due to fatigue or deliberation, "Spoken with Duo lately?"

She crossed her arms, "Yeah, discussed with him just the basic layout, the contract, and our part of the deal the other day already. All set to go really, just say the word."

A small smile played on Relena's lips, "'Could always count on you, 'ya know?"

In response came a proud scoff, "I know it," she caught a pillow that was shot at her direction, "No pillows! Don't ruin the perfection before you!"

Relena rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

The mood turned more profound when Hilde asked, "What happened the other night?"

The figure on the bed little by little turned to her side and faced the speaker. The laugh that escaped her lips was forced, "I made a fool of myself in front of the world's most respected business confederates ever. It was a moment that any media would kill to get."

Hilde was not satisfied with the answer for she pressed on, "For once I'm serious, Rel."

A blank expression appeared on her face while she casually tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "_You_ and _serious_ equals the end of the world," Relena replied theatrically.

"It seemed like the end of the world the way you were."

"Since when was it wrong to be worried?"

"I'm worried right now."

After a silent moment, Hilde patiently waited for a response, but was not expecting the one that came next, "I dreamed of my family."

Having known Relena for a long time, she was aware of her secretive past. Relena wasn't one to speak much of her family and relatives; in fact she was lucky enough to grab even a little information about it. It was a sensitive topic and Hilde would not be persistent on the matter. After all, it was her own choice whether she wanted to talk about it or not.

The blonde reached behind to grab a pillow and delved her head in for small comfort, "I saw everyone again." Cerulean eyes looked back at her with hooded lids, "Papa and Mama were there, and so was Milli. I even had a butler and maids." A wistful look shone on her face as she revisited the fantasy, "Milli was pushing me against a swing, higher and higher into the sky. Mama and Papa were watching over us as we played. I felt so safe, so secured. We were very happy." Her voice was gradually faded, a sign that she did not intend to continue her reverie.

Attempting to break the tension, Hilde cracked a smile, "Did you say 'hi' to them for me?"

She got her answer with a wink and a grin, "Of course."

Taking the followed hushed atmosphere as an opportunity, Hilde nonchalantly added, "I heard Trowa is going to be attending at tonight's festivity."

This caught the VP's attention, "What?" The previous speaker confirmed the statement with a nod. "I haven't seen him in so long," she breathed a sigh as she remembered her old friend. "I wonder how he's holding up."

"Don't wonder, dress now." The sound of hangers clinking together and clothes ruffling brought Relena back up to an upright position before having two garment presented to her right before her nose. "So, what'll it be," Hilde weighed each one on her hand, "Red or blue?"

* * *

The chattering of men and women were like distant murmurs around him. A few representatives from various companies and organizations surrounded him, questioning and prying for answers to his continuous success like hungry reporters. Now and then he would pitch in his own words, but behind them were empty opinions. He did not care for this kind of crowd; they were just in for the goodies and treats. Shrugging off his admirers, he set off on his own, and his thoughts focused elsewhere.

A friendly yet strong hold on the shoulder brought him back to earth, "Hey, bud! Enjoying so far? Man, I'm telling 'ya, some people have their underwear way too tight for comfort."

Heero sent an irritated look at the hand that still held his shoulder and then to the jovial face, "Thinking about underwear? I wonder what you have been up to nowadays."

Duo lifted his hand off with an amused expression and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know, Yuy?" He chuckled at the glare the CEO gave him. Cobalt eyes scanned among the crowd and frowned slightly, "What a drag. Not one decent person among the stuffy lot of them." He let out a trite sigh, "This could get ugly."

"Is that so? I hope I don't add to that."

The ZW associates recognized the familiar voice and turned to the speaker. Duo immediately brightened at the sight of a pair of eyes smiling back at him. He gave a heartfelt slap against the blonde man's arm and laughed, "Hey, Quatre! Man, you are a sight for sore eyes anytime!"

"It's been a while, Duo," he returned the greeting. Quatre bowed politely to the right and acknowledged the other man, "Evening, Heero." He was rewarded with a tilt of the man's head as a sign of salutation. "You have outdone yourself once again, Heero," he continued, "this hotel is exquisite and beyond comparison."

"The credit is to all who took part into it, not just mine," Heero replied.

Quatre was pleased with the answer, and was relieved to know that even with all the incoming success his friend had not been fazed by the glitz and glamour. Heero had always been strong.

"What have you been up to anyway, Quatre? Where have you been hiding yourself?" came the braided man's keen question.

"I've been traveling a quite a bit and checking up on the franchises," he answered, "I'm planning to settle down for a while now, but at the same time, I will be keeping an eye on everything."

The Marketing Producer shook his head amusingly at the young man's proclamation, "No way, Quatre. Time off _means_ time off, the package includes away from work and all that."

Quatre was just about to reply and instead gaped when a feminine pair of arms came out of nowhere and wrapped around Heero's waist from behind. Immediately, Heero came to a defensive stance and then stilled when a breathless voice tickled against his ear, "Surprise."

The other two men watched as a stunned expression flit across Heero's face when he looked over his shoulder. The red haired woman wore a self-satisfied grin, "Hey there, sexy."

Duo frowned in disgust upon seeing the woman, 'No, no, no! What da hell is she doing here? I thought we left her behind!' His fist clenched to suppress his rage. He had not the least bit liking to the broad in front of him.

Months ago, he had always been pestering Heero to go on a date and live for once. Later on, he bit back his words when he saw Heero return with an incredibly stuck-up bimbo that clung to him for dear life. He knew that she was only in on the whole deal because Heero was everything, good-looking, wealthy…and wealthy. Being the gentleman he was, Duo kept his yap shut for the first time around, thinking this was only a one-time thing. However, as the weeks went by, she just kept on coming back. He loathed people like her, an empty shell that put on acts to get what they want. He knew Heero shared the same views he had, and he hoped there was still some of that sense left within him.

"Cheryl," Heero unwillingly acknowledged the speaker and shook off the arms that held him.

The woman rounded her captive to meet his face, languidly dragging her arm across his chest in an enticing manner, "What's wrong, darling? Aren't you glad to see me? I traveled all the way just to see you," she replied in a sing-song voice.

As soon as she said that, a snort came from Duo, earning him a nudge from Quatre as a reminder of politeness. Heero's so-called admirer twirled her head around and sneered at him. "Oh, Maxwell, I didn't notice you there," she turned her nose up and went back to her business. He really wanted to strangle that neck of hers.

He watched Heero's face twitch from the path Cheryl's manicured finger traced across his jaw, "Not much of a talker tonight, huh? You must be tired, hun." If possible, she pressed herself up against him even more, "Why don't we leave this dump early and slip into something more comfortable, hmm?"

Heero was definitely not expecting the appearance of La Veur. He knew women like her and their intentions, and tonight this was something he did not need. He knew he was a symbol of wealth and power, the kind of husband greedy parents or women wanted to get to new heights in society. This was the main reason why he did not favor dating, considering most of the female population was shallow and narrow-minded. At this point, he wanted to be anywhere but in Cheryl La Veur's sight.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Seven

From the Desk of Scilja

It's here! At long last. There you have it. I'm so happy it's finally off my chest!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Period.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 7**

Relena bowed courteously after having been greeted by some representatives of an E-commerce organization. Her ankle length dress flowed gracefully as she became engaged in more salutations and chitchat with other party members. Years of practice made this a breeze, and she had earned the value and respect of many people with her down-to-earth personality. A dazzling smile here, witty remarks there and along with a bit of etiquette and you're on a roll.

Dreask's Executive Coordinator peered over the crowd to find her roommate. She had managed to spot her friend a few feet away, giving another of her award winning smiles. She had exciting news to tell her that was dying to be heard.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Hilde addressed to the men conversing with the VP, "may I have Ms. Darlian's attention for a minute?"

"Ms. Schbeiker! Yes, yes, of course," an elder man answered. "Good evening, Ms. Darlian. It's been a pleasure."

Another one of her bright smiles came forth and Hilde swore that the whole lot swooned at the sight of it. "Like wise, Mr. Eli. Give my regards to your family for me."

As they walked away from the gawking crowd, Relena sighed, "Hil, you don't know how much of a godsend you are. It was getting stuffy there."

She gave a comforting smile, "Typical males and their hormones. But you've gotta admit, how can they resist? You're brains and beauty all baked into a nice cake."

"Hilde!" Relena protested in disbelief at the choice of the brunette's words.

Hilde looked at her as if she were a naïve girl, "Don't tell me you're that clueless about it." She continued to weave through the crowd, "Forget about that now, there's someone I'm sure you wouldn't mind meeting."

Relena was having a quite a hard time keeping up with Hilde's swift pace and was constantly scanning amongst the crowd to stay on track. Eventually, she found herself stuck in an unknown group of faces. 'Oh crap, I can't believe I lost her. Just how many people are here anyway?!' She searched frantically for a female wearing a champagne colored halter dress. Not wanting to appear frenzied, she daintily took a cocktail from a passing maitre d' and sipped. 'Ick, so bitter, bleh. It tastes like this was made by blind men on morphine.' Seeing another waiter pass by, she happily returned the drink. 'Free!'

During her hunt, she had briefly caught a glimpse of a long braid, and then realization hit her, 'Duo!' She twirled around to take a closer look, 'I'd spot that braid in a stampede of elephants!' She finally found her target, though she did not recognize the blonde man who was with him. There was a look on Duo's face that worried her - he seemed edgy. 'Wait. If Duo's here, Heero must be too.'

Searching for ZW's CEO, the sight she was met with made her almost gasp in disbelief. A woman, a very sensual one at that, had one arm possessively around his waist and her other hand tracing patterns across his formal shirt, occasionally tugging his tie. Her dress was anything but revealing, a low cut in the front with a deep V in the back. 'Any further and the whole world won't miss her butt.' The high-thigh cut on her dress revealed one leg bent forward along Heero's own. The look in her eyes was...sultry...as if she was trying to seduce him. 'Well well, Heero's got himself a hootchie, how nice.' Relena mentally smacked herself, 'Hootchie?! Where did that come from? I don't care what Heero does with his life...Argh, gotta keep looking for Hilde.'

All of a sudden, Relena jumped as a grinning Hilde popped up out of nowhere, "Geez, Hil! You have got to stop doing that!"

That only made the grin on Hilde's face broaden, "Guess who?" She whispered slyly. When she had stepped aside, Relena was taken back upon seeing the man standing in front of her, her eyes glistened with joy.

"Trowa!"

His emerald pools shimmered when he saw her, the corners of his mouth curled into a small grin, "Relena."

The two shared a long-overdue warm embrace. Relena laughed, "I see your tastes in hairstyles haven't changed," she pointed out at the parted hair that covered about half of his face. Nonetheless, Relena was one of the few people who could understand him truly. She had met Trowa in after she had graduated from university and the two instantly connected well. Next to Hilde, he was a trusted confidant and a close friend of hers.

Hilde watched happily, as her two friends recollected lost times. She wanted Relena to enjoy this valuable retreat as much as she could. She deserved it, every little bit, and with Trowa being here things just got better.

* * *

He strongly placed both hands on her shoulders as a warning that this was not the proper time, "Cheryl, I still have matters to attend to. Not now."

At his refusal, the woman looked crossly at him and then put on a pretentious pout, "Awww, but sweetie, I don't think you even want to be here."

"Actually, it's _you_ he doesn't want here," Duo sneered.

Cheryl glowered, "Shut it, Maxwell, no-one asked you," she grasped Heero's hand, "Let's go, huh? What do you say?"

Heero sighed inwardly, 'Could she be anymore irritating?' He raised his head to give her a direct answer, but stopped short when he saw Relena not too far from him.

He was pleased that she accepted his invitation and attended the ball; it satisfied him that she was here. It took only a second that he realized there was another man there with her…and he was holding her a bit too close for his liking. A scowl instantly formed on his face, 'Who the hell is that?' When Relena touched his new rival's arm, he stared daggers at the anonymous man.

He was about to go over there and bring Relena back to earth when a hand stopped him. 'Oh yeah, forgot about her.' "Heero," Cheryl arched a brow, "Where are you going?"

"I have some _important_ matters to attend to," he said and walked off to get a good look at this guy. Duo smirked proudly as he passed by Cheryl, who looked down right insulted.

Her emerald eyes flashed angrily towards Heero's direction, 'You're not getting away from me that easily, Yuy. It's about time someone learned that this kitty has claws.'

* * *

The sound of Relena's laughter made his features soften as he approached the Dreask representatives. When he looked at the tall man, it was evident that he showed no tricks on his façade. It was time to break the ice, "Miss Relena, good evening."

Golden strands from her up-do swayed stylishly when she turned her head. She paused for a moment before giving him a smile, "Good evening, Heero." 'Damn, he scared me; guy has a knack for springing up in places.'

Gathering herself together, she then gestured to Trowa and introduced both men to each other, "Heero, meet Trowa Barton, business consultant. Trowa," she motioned her hand at Heero, "meet Heero Yuy, the CEO of ZW Enterprises."

The two men stood there, as if sizing up each other's hidden strengths and weakness. Relena started to become nervous from the silence, until Trowa took the first step and extended a hand, "ZW Enterprises? You must be the new CEO."

Heero took the offered hand and gave it a strong, firm shake, "Only recently."

Their small talk spoke volumes. Heero now considered Trowa as competition. If anyone observed closely, one would see that both set off sparks, like two warriors on a deserted battlefield. Fierce spirits took a stance, ready to accept any challenges that were to arise.

Relena cleared her throat softly, capturing the men's attention, "Gentlemen, why don't we head to the banquet table to get acquainted?"

At the sound of this, Duo poked his head in; his cheek covered with a lipstick mark and beamed, "Alright, princess! You sure know how to make a guy happy!"

An arm slipped around the braided man, "Duo! Is there anything else you thing about besides food?" Hilde tenderly wiped the makeup off his face.

"Come on babe," his eyes shone teasingly, "After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

The petite lady gave a sound peck on Duo's lips and headed towards the table, "I know another way to get to _your_ heart."

A hint of envy bubbled up inside Relena as she watched the love exchange between the couple. She had always wanted something like that, someone to talk with, laugh with, and share her whole life with. Inwardly, she let out an annoyed sigh, 'I'm not getting any younger either.' In the midst of her thoughts, she decided to let herself loose for awhile and went off to the gardens.

* * *

She breathed in the sweet scent of wildflowers in the night air. The moon cast down its reflection on the fountain's surface, glowing proudly among the starry sky. Relena felt like a fairy tale princess, waiting in her private garden for her prince. 'Prince? I honestly wish.'

She sat on the stone fountain's edge, casting her gaze upwards to the water dancing its silent ritual in the mid air. Her hand playfully flicked the surface of the small pool, watching in delight at the drops that sprinkled like a shower. 'Hmm, this is nice,' she felt her eyelids start to droop at the lull of the spring.

The comfortable silence was broken when a rustling sound was heard, causing Relena to straighten upright from her low posture, 'What was that?!' Swiftly turning her head to catch the guilty party that disrupted her, but she relaxed to see Heero standing there. She tilted her head, allowing her hair to cascade over her bare shoulders, "Heero."

He drank in the sight of her; it was a picture perfect. She looked like a goddess, with the moonbeams weaving through her golden strands. The glitters on her dress shimmered like diamonds, and her face glowed like one of an angel. She was always perfect. He took a seat next to her, "Relena."

"You realize you left Duo all alone," she grinned and cast her gaze up at the moon, "You think you trust him enough to make his own decisions without bringing everything crashing down with him?"

"If it happens, I know a good mental asylum after he's through with me."

"Quite resourceful, aren't you Mr. Yuy?"

"It comes in handy," she felt him move in his spot, "How is Barnes?"

"I haven't heard from him for awhile, so it must be going good," she rested her palms against the concrete and leaned back against them. "I know he is capable and has the potential to do well, all he lacks is self-esteem." She let out a small laugh, "He keeps getting himself mixed up with girls. If he focuses more, I'm sure he can do great things; that's why I see to it he's in line."

"What about Chaucer? Has he ever reprimanded you for something you did?"

"Like any supervisor, yes, but rarely. I do my best to make things go at a smooth pace so he doesn't get any step closer to having a heart attack. That's what I'm there for."

"You're rare, Relena," the smooth tone of Heero's voice brought her eyes up to his. "You combine professionalism with femininity."

The muscles in her throat tightened as she spoke, "That's not so rare nowadays. Many women serve in positions usually reserved for men and do admirably well."

He considered the idea for while, "Yes, but several women use their status as an advantage and would love to size up a man to justify their hold on their position and boost their ego," he said, leaning nearer, "But you have full control of it and do not take it for granted. You've shown that when you spoke with Barnes the other day. You got your point through and did it without forgetting the fact that you're a woman."

She felt the need to defend herself, "That's why I always have to be on guard, to make sure no one takes advantage of my because of my gender." He did not miss the interpretation in her voice.

"I've never took advantage of that, Relena."

"Haven't you?"

"I don't think I have hurt or harmed you that way."

"That's your matter of opinion."

"Name one time that I did."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came forth. What was there she could throw at him? That he came waltzing back into her life again? For stirring up memories and emotions that she buried long ago? By bringing her along with him to Hawaii? What could she blame him for?

The original one.

"You kissed me when I was engaged."

Heero's gaze became intense, "A lot of men kissed you when you were engaged."

"Not like the way you did!" she retorted in a harsh whisper.

His brow rose, "So you're admitting my kiss had a different effect on you than any other?"

"No!"

"Liar."

At this point, it was clear she was agitated. It was déjà vu again. Her jaw clenched shut and her hands curled into fists to suppress the silent fury. She whipped her head around to stare at the other side of the garden. She did not need feminine wiles to attract any man, and she knew that. Many times she had to fend off suitors and those who were attracted to her. From them, she learned not to spark a heated argument with a man when intimacy is about.

She allowed her features to mellow before facing him again, "I'm sorry, Heero." She saw his hand, and swallowing every ounce of pride and hesitation in her, she covered it with her own, "I don't want to fight you."

Cerulean depths met with the most gorgeous Prussian blue, "I―"

She was cut off when he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes snapped open wide in shock. A surge of electricity shot through her whole body. Her chest burned with an aching sensation. The only thing she felt was the feel of his warmth enveloping her.

Everything suddenly became a blur around her while her mind went into a full frenzy.

'Just what is happening here?!'

'I don't know, but I like it.'

'You can't do this!'

'And why 'da hell not?'

'First of all, do you want to get yourself into a mess over this again? Not to mention with the same guy?'

'What, there's a rule against this?'

'No, it's because you've moved on!'

'Huh, give me another damn good reason, because this is heaven...'

' ahem Second, where did professionalism go?'

'Uh...A girl's gotta have her fun too!'

'By making out with your partner in firms? What is that all about?!'

'It's all about that he's a good kisser!'

'Woah! Since when was his tongue in your mouth?'

'God...yes...'

'Okay, that's it...**TIME OUT!'**

Her inner voice blasted through her mind causing her to snap back into reality. Relena halfheartedly tore her lips away from the heated kiss that grew bolder by the minute. She dared not face Heero, partly because she did not want to see his reaction to the whole incident. The only sounds that echoed in the night air were their labored breathing.

She was confused, debating with herself what was right and what was wrong. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy the kiss they shared. At the same time, she did not fully understand why she felt the way she did.

"Relena," Heero called, "look at me." When she did not attempt to move, he tilted her chin up and turned her to face him. She froze as their eyes locked, "Put an end to this."

The endless blue in his eyes leaped like tongues of fire, "I need some clearance here, Relena. What happened two years ago still lives within me."

Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he been thinking about her all this time? She wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly in an embrace till the end of time.

His hand turned over and held unto hers, "Why did you leave?"

Her throat felt like it was burning as she tried to form the words, "Because you did."

"I didn't leave you, Relena," his hand squeezed hers tightly. "I wasn't planning to take an engaged woman into my arms, wrap my arms around her, and kiss her. But I did."

She cast her gaze downwards from him, "I felt guilty the next day."

He sighed, "The last thing I wanted was to make you feel guilty by kissing you. But," azure eyes shimmered against his, "I _had_ to do it."

Her lips quivered at his words. She lowered her eyes shut in an effort to stabilize her senses which had gone haywire. She shivered, not of the chill, but of something deeper than that.

The action did not get missed by Heero, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head, "No, why?"

Without saying anything further, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Red bloomed on her cheeks at his abrupt action. She looked down at their hands clasped together. His was strong and rough, hers smooth and dainty. His was a tan color and hers a fair tone. His were long and strong, compared to her delicate ones.

After a long while, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. His breath tickled against her ear as he spoke, "Let's go back inside before anyone notices we've been gone for too long."

Gingerly, she nodded, and taking it as a sign, Heero came on his feet and extended a hand towards her. She did not bother to hide the smile that shone through. At long last, everything was tinged with magic again, and this was all that mattered. She willingly took his hand and followed him back into the gala.

For all the stars in the galaxy, she couldn't think of a good reason to remove her hand from his.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: Are you daft? Me, own Gundam Wing. I repeat: Are you daft?! I love that word!

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 8**

As they entered through the etched glass doors, an elder man rushed towards them, "Mr. Yuy! I thought that was you I saw from a distance!"

Heero turned to the sound of the voice, "Collington, good evening." He acknowledged the gray-haired man advancing towards them with a tilt of his head.

The man took notice of the woman that stood next to Heero. Grinning, he lifted her hand and kissed it, "And this beautiful young lady you're with must be Ms. Relena Darlian of Dreask, correct?"

Relena laughed at the lighthearted tone the older gentleman had, "Right you are, Mr. -?"

"Ah," he bowed, "Terry Collington, a long time client of yours truly over there," he straightened while gesturing towards Heero. "He's like a nephew to me, actually." Relena smiled at the man's touching statement, and seeing Heero's unruffled self she figured that he was somewhat close to the man as well.

When most wrinkles on a person's face were interpreted as old age, Terry Collington appeared to be aged in wisdom and experience. He was natural and heartfelt; when he laughed, it was out of the depth of his soul. He reminded her of a grandfather, warm like a dear relative. Relena had an immediate liking to him.

Terry wrung his hands together, "Anyway, how is the party? How do you like it? Are you having a good time?"

"He arranged tonight's festivity," Heero explained to her.

She smiled at the man's nervous enthusiasm. Taking a glimpse at Heero, she swore that she saw a faint smile form on his mouth.

"The party is fine. Yes, it's superfluous," Heero assured him.

"And yes, we're having a good time," Relena added.

"In that case," Terry's gray eyes glinted, "Yuy, it's about time you opened your eyes! I thought you would never have had the guts to come through, but I guess you've proved me wrong with this fair flower." He smiled slyly at Relena, who in turn flushed a faint pink.

"Terry!" the sound of a soft smack introduced a middle-aged woman. "Mind your manners! This is what happens when I leave you alone for a while, you start scaring the poor jeebies out of everyone!" When she cast a glance at the young couple in front of her, she brightened, "Heero Yuy! Oh, how delightful!"

"Gael," he replied, bending down so that the woman was able to give him a sincere kiss on the cheek.

Gael then exclaimed happily as she recognized Relena, "Ms. Darlian, you look stunning!"

She, too, received a light kiss from the lively woman. "Call me Relena, please."

"Relena," the somewhat plump lady beamed. "I've been anxiously waiting to meet the both of you!" she told them frankly. "By the way, my name is Gael, and Terry here is my husband."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Relena curtsied delicately, causing Gael to giggle and state that there was no need for formality.

While her spouse was laid back, Gael was modest and proper. The size of her bank account did not affect her one bit and she still kept a keen eye on things. She looked at the party as another one of her husband's many achievements. That they adored each other was displayed when they chatted amiably.

"Ms. Relena, do you mind if I take Heero away for a minute? I promise I'll be back before bedtime," Terry said good-humoredly.

"Not at all," she answered, watching the men chat as they walked away.

Gael leaned closer to her and whispered, "Pardon me for saying this, dearie, but Heero is so damn good-looking! I mean, I love my Terry to death, but any woman would be blind not to see that!" She giggled lightly. "As a matter of fact, I really think it's time Heero got tied down to earth. It's time he got settled. Terry says I'm naïve, but I'm so happily married I don't see why anyone can go through life living alone. I absolutely can't stand the isolation."

Relena smiled admiringly at the honesty in her words, then started when Gael clamped her hand over her own mouth, "Oh, there I go again, me and my big mouth." She reached over and patted Relena's hand warmly as if she were a relative of hers, "I'm sorry, dear, Terry told me about how the engagement between you and Randen had been broken off. Terry warns me about opening my big yap. Don't take it the wrong way, Relena."

The senior woman's apology was so earnest that Relena could not take offense, "It's all right. Living by yourself isn't so bad once you get used to it."

Gael's brow arched expressively, "That may be, but from the way Heero had been looking at you back there, I would say your solitary days would be over pretty soon." Gael paused at the young lady's astonishment before continuing, "For the longest time, I've been telling that boy, 'One day a woman is going to come around and knock the breath out of you'. And if you don't mind me saying so, honey, you appear to be the most likely candidate for it."

Her companion's mouth gaped open at her frank statement and was about to speak when a red-haired lady sauntered up front of Gael. Silently, Relena watched the nameless figure converse with the older woman. There was something about that lady …

"Lovely as always, Cheryl."

"Have a good evening, Mrs. Collington."

As Cheryl passed by, Relena felt herself go rigid when the unknown lady sent a leer her way. It confused her immensely why the girl would give her such a despised look when they have never met before.

The golden-haired femme eyed the red dress she wore and came off with the idea that the woman was immodest. Realization clicked when the VP remembered the dame she had seen earlier groping Heero who had the exact same red dress. So the hootchie had a name, and it was Cheryl.

After the woman had left, Gael heaved a sigh, "When that girl came up to me I almost forgot her name! I was having the hardest time racking through my brain trying to figure it out. When she didn't look offended I felt completely relieved that I blurted out the right name."

"Cheryl?" Relena inquired.

Gael shrugged nonchalantly, "You knew, of course, that Heero was engaged to her."

Overwhelmed with shock, Relena shook her head and found her voice croak when she answered, "No." She cleared her throat and tried again, "I didn't know."

A hand came up with a slap against a cheek as Gael's cheerfulness collapsed, "Damn! Not again! Terry's going to go berserk! Berserk! It's a good thing he's not here otherwise he'd get into a full blown gasket about it." Her hand reached for Relena's and squeezed tightly, "My dear, they were engaged a couple of months ago. But then out of the blue, he told us it was off, just like that." She snapped her fingers with emphasis.

"I don't recall seeing anything about it in the news though," Relena questioned, glad that her voice did not squeak from the tightening of the muscles in her throat.

"No, it was one of those brief affairs that died before it even started." She leaned closer to the younger woman, "Between you and me, I'm glad Heero is not taken by her. A man like that shouldn't go to waste."

The information Gael had been saying to her was like a volcanic eruption in her mind. Relena was shocked, to say the least, upon hearing that Heero had been with Cheryl, and engaged to her at that.

A titter of laughter snapped her thoughts away as she saw both Heero and Terry approach them. Smiling, Terry rushed back to his wife and gave her a peck on the lips, apologizing profusely to keep her and Relena waiting. She felt Heero come near her side.

Jollity sparkled in Terry's eyes, "Well, we must get going, Gael wants her dinner." He shook both Heero's and Relena's hand, giving Heero a private wink.

His wife gave airy kisses to the two, "You take care now, dearies." Gael engulfed Relena in a warm embrace and whispered secretly into her ear, "Go get him, girl." Relena felt her face redden from the urging encouragement.

The elderly couple bid farewell to them and departed to the diner, leaving Heero and Relena alone once more. The memory of the kiss they shared earlier took its chance to fill Relena's head. Their kiss, it was hard to tell whether it meant something or it was a spur of the moment type thing. She wondered what status their relationship was as of now, and the matter concerning Cheryl puzzled her even more. The usually composed and focused VP found herself lost at an end.

"We should head over to the diner, too." Heero suggested.

Relena glanced at the man that made every woman fawn. He certainly was quite a sight, looking very distinguished in the navy suit. His soft, blue silk shirt brought out the intense colors of his eyes, and the amber tie around his neck topped it all off. Gael must be out of her mind. Heero could have his pick of any flower in the field. Brushing aside Gael's words, she nodded in agreement and allowed him to lead her to the diner.

* * *

"Rel! Heero! Over here!" Duo waved his hand in the air, directing them over.

Sauntering to them, Relena took note that only appetizers were served and the main course had yet to arrive. With six seats around the oval shaped table, Duo and Hilde sat across from one another. At the far end seated Trowa, whose lips quirked into a small smile. Across from him was a man who was not yet familiar to her. It appeared their seats were claimed in the middle.

Hilde patted the empty seat next to her, "Talk about perfect timing." She waited for Relena to settle into her chair before continuing, "Lucky for you, your best friend here ordered your meal." At the honey blonde's doubtful look, she laughed, "I've known you since forever, Rel, I think you can trust me with picking out your taste."

"Dare I recall a certain cheesecake?" She shifted in her chair to accustom her long gown.

The pixie-haired woman waved her hand to reason, "At least I learned that you didn't like blueberries."

The young man across from Trowa spoke, "Ms. Relena Darlian, I do believe we haven't been properly introduced yet." He rose from his chair to greet her with a handshake, "Quatre Raberba Winner." His blue eyes shone noticeably, his face giving the air of kindheartedness. "Good friends with Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy, and inheritor of Winner Enterprises."

She took a quick look up at Duo and Heero, who were engaged in conversation, and smiled at the blonde. "Charmed, Mr. Winner."

"Just Quatre, please."

"Only if you call me Relena."

"Deal."

He was such a gentleman. Relena admired that his wealth and success had not broken down his young spirit. She knew Quatre was known for his all-round kindness, but under that soft exterior was a fighter who would not let anyone take advantage of him.

Realizing that she had been thirsty for quite some time now, she picked up a glass of iced-tea and quenched her throat. Trowa propped an elbow on the table and leaned against it, "Care to share anything interesting?"

She almost choked on her drink. 'Did he know what happened between her and Heero?' Relena lowered the glass down. 'Not gonna take any chances of appearing suspicious.' "Depends what you mean."

"Let's start off with your being here."

'Maybe he didn't know,' she sighed in relief. "I'm here to help ZW make an advertisement for the plaza you are in right now," Relena tilted her head at him, causing her diamond choker to shimmer under the candlelight. "Why so interested?"

The tall man merely shrugged. "No reason. How are you, anyway?"

At his second question, she raised a brow, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Answers brought it back."

"So you say," she laughed softly. "Explain why I happened to bump into you tonight."

"As a matter of fact, I'm here on business duty."

It was her turn to be inquisitive, "Meeting?"

He nodded, "I am here on behalf of Winner Enterprises for TMG Corporations. Their new project involves the building of new aircraft. Both companies are working as a joint force on the development."

Trowa had always been straightforward, never one to beat around the bush. She felt secure around him and he was one of the few people she deemed trustworthy. Through their whole friendship, he was able to understand her without her having to say much. When others fled, he fully respected and accepted her true self. Now he was working as an advisor or a consultant for companies. He would review their contracts between one company to another and offer propositions in favor of his clients.

She glanced at Quatre's way, a gentle smile came from the young man, "Quatre, I am eager to see your new line of aircraft! It might help ease my hesitation through air travel."

He chuckled, "We try our best, Ms. Relena."

"With the ambition he has, Quatre would put an end to turbulence if he could."

"If only," the blonde replied with light sarcasm.

Relena smiled inwardly, the two had no doubt formed a bond of friendship as well. She was happy for Trowa, that he had found someone that understood him on the same level. It was rare that Trowa found anyone that comprehended his ways.

* * *

She sensed slight movement by her side. Before the Dreask representative had the chance to do anything, Heero stepped in front of her and lifted her hand, "Relena," he squeezed it gently as he motioned her towards the dance floor. She followed enthusiastically.

They joined the ongoing waltz; magically they moved with the music. The melodic strains of the orchestra had been enticing her for quite a while. Even though she didn't have much opportunity to, she admitted she loved to dance. The way the melody soothed her nerves and the rhythmic steps of the dance was spellbinding.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when Heero pulled their bodies closer together. He felt her body tense a bit before relaxing slowly. His hand rested against her waist was itching to stroke the fair skin her dress allowed to expose. Instead, he settled by caressing the small hand he held.

From their close contact, she hoped he couldn't feel the wild, erratic beat of her heart. Her heels gave her enough added height so her cheek came below his jaw line. Unconsciously, her eyelids shut while her senses enhanced to capture her surroundings. She could smell Heero's scent, masculine and strong. She reveled in the feeling of his rough hand against her smooth one. Her blood burned like an untamed blaze and tingles ran down her spine. She had forgotten how something as simple as a touch from him sent her soaring to the high heavens.

Despite the future consequences she would meet of this unpredicted event, let alone the re-encounter of the past, she wanted to savor the occasion as it was meant to be. He was here, and so was she, and that was what counted.

As soon as another song started, Relena was claimed by a marketing executive whom she met before as an affiliate for one of her clients. She was laughing at one of his anecdotes when she glimpsed over at Heero and saw him dancing with none other than Cheryl. The laughter immediately ceased in her throat as her breath got trapped in. A knife of envy ripped through her. She did not know she possessed this kind of emotion towards Heero. Frequently she cast glances over to them, seeing Cheryl tilt her head back and laugh before giving Heero a kiss on the cheek. A growing sense of hatred at the red-head started to boil up inside of her. To hide her feelings, she chatted fluently with her dancing partner.

When the song ended, she hid her exasperation by shaking hands with other guests. Walking in a crowd of people, Relena decided to retreat to the diner.

Before she could reach the steps to the elevated area of the banquet, her arm was grasped. The strength could not be mistaken. Loathe for the woman he just danced with filled her so that she went still against his hold. She should be angry with him for not telling her about Cheryl, but she found herself unable to bring herself to it and smiled instead.

Heero placed his hand across the middle of her back, almost in a possessive manner. She could feel the warmth of his palm even through the fabric of her dress. She turned to face him and her breath held when her lips accidentally brushed against his jaw. Their sudden closeness took her unaware and immediately she moved her head away as she tried to suppress a rising blush.

She felt his hold on her loosen, and Relena found herself staring into the deepest blue she had ever seen. His eyes were filled with smugness. Apparently, he knew how he was affecting her. She feigned annoyance at his appearance. She tilted her chin up in mock defiance and walked out of his grasp. Heero hid a smirk.

They went off in search for the table reserved by their comrades.

* * *

She thanked Trowa for being such a gentleman by holding out her chair for her. Eyeing the basket of bread bits in front of her, she had been avoiding her hunger for too long. A type of seasoned sauce was set as a side dish for the bread.

Curiosity took hold of her and she dipped the morsel in and popped it into her mouth. Surprisingly, she found she liked it. Sensing that some of the sauce slicked along her lips, she instinctively darted her tongue out to lick off any substance. For a brief moment, she felt like a child again, sampling sweets in a candy store. It was times like these when she sorely missed her childhood past and reminisced of what could have been.

She blinked, forgetting that she was a matured woman now, who had a striking career and reputation. Not to mention she was having dinner with some of the world's most renowned men. She glanced up and saw Heero looking right back at her. In return, she smiled back casually, hoping that he didn't take note of the episode that she just displayed.

Waiters approached their table and they were served their main courses. Picking up the napkin, Relena removed the silver clasp that bound it and flattened the napkin unto her lap.

Relena watched the cover be lifted off her silver platter and looked at her meal skeptically. She grinned at Hilde's playful note of, "Told you so," and then glanced back at her plate of seafood delicacy.

Hilde got it right this time.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Nine

From the Desk of Scilja

Pardon the slight delay for this chappie, but here it is finally! For all you people looking for more fluff and sap, here ya go! Yeah, I know, :S. I'm not always one to be all mushy, heck I can't even sit still in front of a screen with people smooching. Heheh, this isn't a romance for nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I think everyone's already tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. I sure am...

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter 9**

"Hilde," whispered a feminine voice. The sleeping form on the couch responded with a moan, but did not awaken. "Hil-de," a hand stretched out to shake the shoulder of the snoozing lady, only to be swatted away in a slapdash fashion. 'That's it.' Fed up, the other hand clamped over Hilde's mouth and nose, ceasing her source of breathing.

In a second, a loud half-grunt and half-snort came forth as the once dozing femme shot straight up in the seat, her arms flailed in sudden shock.

"'Da hell!" Disoriented, Hilde seethed with angry through her teeth, ready to give an earful to the person responsible for rudely waking her. She scowled at the laughing face of Relena, and promptly hurled a cushion that nearly missed her. She blamed her loss of aim at her state of weariness.

"For future reference, there are other safer ways to wake a person, Rel," Hilde fumed, "that does not result in bodily harm to the other person!" She flopped back down on the couch, placing a hand over tired eyes.

"Morning to you too," Relena grinned, obviously pleased at successfully bothering her friend. "You looked so peaceful sleeping that I just had to do something about that."

"Glad to know I have a friend like you," Hilde mumbled.

The figure on the couch shifted languidly, sighing as she run a hand through short, dark locks. Hilde squinted from the bright rays that peeked out from the gap the drawn curtains let through. She was still fatigued from the gathering last night and tried to regain what little sleep she could. Duo had been acting a bit skittish, but he was as high-spirited as he always was. She mused quietly on their relationship which brought forth a smile on her lips. She felt incredibly safe and secure around him, and he assured her that he would be there for her at all times.

She let out a small sigh. If anything, Relena deserved to be just as happy as she was. Looking back at the years, Hilde believed she owed her big; without her, she didn't think she would have gotten this far. Before they met, it took a lot of struggle for Hilde to be on level with others. Relena was the first who approached her and made an effort to be her friend when the rest of the world shut out on her. From then on, she vowed that she would give back something extraordinary.

Speaking of Relena, Hilde briefly wondered where she had gone off. Her short moment was interrupted by the scurrying of feet.

"What's the rush? Hiding from another infatuated suitor?" Hilde said dazedly, covering a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Mmmphng Eiro," came the muffled response.

"Say what?" She questioned from the divan, opening a violet eye.

Relena took the hairpins her lips held and push them through blonde strands, "I have a lunch meeting with Mr. Yuy." She surveyed her ponytail in the hall mirror. "It might take a while, so don't wait up for me, okay?" She turned to face the living room, "Enjoy some of the activities offered here, I'm sure you'll like it."

"How about I enjoy some sleep. That sounds like a wonderful activity to me," her voice quivered from low energy. She sat up from her lying position and glanced over at Relena. "Hey, no stiff business suit! You're improving faster than I thought." She commented on the pastel colored dress adorned with a feminine white belt, then grinned wickedly, "So, is this a date or is this a date?"

The small statement caused Relena to falter, "Just an appointment, Hil!" She reached for a white shoe, "I think I have reason to be afraid to wonder what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Trust me; I think it'll be safer to stay out of it."

"Bye, Hil!" The VP called out from the front door. "Avenge me if I'm not back!"

She saw a hand shoot out from the couch and wave weakly, "Will do," she said groggily.

Shutting the door, Relena then stepped out into the elevator to meet Heero for their afternoon date. 'Date? It's a meeting,' she corrected herself. Her mind fought back, 'Sure hun, sure.'

* * *

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out into the carpeted hallway. There wasn't much of a crowd as last night, only couples and children occupied the floor. Making her way to the front desk, she stopped to see Heero leaning against the counter talking to Mac. Her stomach fluttered as she drank in the sight of him in a loose grey, button down shirt. It hung partly open to reveal a white shirt underneath that clung to the well-sculpted stomach she had the pleasure of caressing long before. His dark pants fit his lean legs well; it gave him the famed aura of mystery the magazines identified him. Even without the formal attire, he looked dressed to kill.

He looked up from his conversation when he spotted Relena a few feet away. A sparkling smile graced her features, and he thought nothing could have looked better than her. Mac eyed her supervisor and grinned inwardly; the young man couldn't stop staring at Ms. Darlian. Heero cast a sideway glance at Mac, who in turn winked at him, then sauntered over to Relena. She saw Relena's eyes soften over Heero's shoulder, and she smiled back at Dreask's representative when Relena looked her way and beamed. The young lady was exactly what Heero needed. She would do him good.

"Good morning," he said leaning forward close to her, near enough not to raise any suspicions for gossiping eyes. He looked intently at her, and already she felt her insides melt.

"Morning," she replied, suppressing a blush when his eyes roved over her with an appreciative glance.

"Sleep well?"

Such a harmless question would've been put aside, but his gaze remained on her lips when he asked that she knew it was directed elsewhere. So she safely answered, "With the way we were splendidly treated, it would be hard not to."

He moved swiftly and stood beside her, placing his hand on the small of her back as he did last night. She jumped slightly from the sudden movement and he gave her a devious smirk. He bent low next to her ear; to anyone it seemed he was telling her a secret. "There's something I want you to see."

She raised her brow, but signaled for him to lead the way. She didn't question his change in plans and figured it should be something that would come to importance.

Once they were further distant from the lobby, he pulled her out to the courtyard. She kept up with his fast pace and became dimly aware that the hotel was slowly fading from behind. Looking at her surroundings, she realized they were no longer familiar to her anymore, but that certainly did not stop the man in front of her. She took a glimpse back at the lodge, and sure enough, they were running opposite the direction of the building.

Seeing her wrist encircled by his hand, she said, "Mr. Yuy, might I remind you whisking me away to places unknown would sorely ruin your reputation, especially at the hands of a helpless dame."

He did not let go of her when he answered, "The idea sounds tempting, Ms. Darlian, but my intentions are not that disrespectful," she heard him smirk, "and you are _far_ from helpless."

They left it at that, and she was silently glad she had worn her low-heeled shoes for he was now speeding up. Trees and bushes whizzed by her as they darted through the maze of forestry. He then came to a full stop, causing Relena to nearly bump into him.

Before she could question why he stopped, her question died in her throat when she looked in amazement front of her. Without thinking, she nudged at his hand excitedly, "Look, Heero."

They stood before what made out to be a secluded area since most of the wildlife was left untouched. A twinkling spring flowed from a small, rushing waterfall. Flowers of various species and vines framed the cascading water like a blooming frame. The trees overhead did not entirely block out the sun from shining down on the water, making it shimmer like diamonds.

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Glad you came?" Heero turned to her.

There was no need to hide the honesty and pleasure her face shown, "Very."

His eyes darted left to right before he crooked his arms underneath her and bent down to pick her up.

Relena gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around his strong neck to maintain her balance, "Heero! I am in perfect condition to put one foot after the other and walk!"

He ignored her protests and continued walking, "That's just it, there's no need to ruin your perfect condition now, is there?"

Her throat growled in frustration but reluctantly submitted to his wishes. Secretly, she was enjoying this treatment. It wasn't everyday that the world's most sought out man would literally sweep you off your feet. She was hesitant at first, but then laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his spicy scent.

His arms shifted under her weight, and she knew he was putting her down. Her eyes glanced incredulously at him for whatever purpose he had in mind. He answered her by moving ahead and sat down at a makeshift swing that hung from a grand cherry tree. He propped his elbow on one knee and grabbed hold one of the ropes that supported the swing with his other hand. He gave a stance of casualness, and she simply stood in her spot.

She didn't think he could surprise her anymore when he patted his thigh and said, "Here, Relena, you can sit."

The golden-haired femme blinked disbelievingly at him, "I don't think the swing can hold any more to the point of sending us crashing down on our rear ends."

"You know what?" He raised himself up to reach her arm and quickly drew her towards him, "You talk too much."

She had no chance to voice out any objections when everything happened so fast. She was spun around so her back faced him. Then in a blink of an eye, she was seated right where he wanted her to be.

Grasping the rope to steady herself, she couldn't stop the red that sprung forth on her cheeks. His hard form made her fully aware of the man under her, her back pressed up against his chest made her heart ring in her ears. She blatantly told herself not to think about the masculine form beneath.

Heero sensed her tense state and husked against her ear, "Relax, Relena," he lowered his voice to a point she thought sounded extremely desirable, "trust me. I would never hurt you."

She instantly whisked around to face him at those words. That was all it took to revive the event that occurred between them two years ago. He had said them on the night she thought would be the last time they were together. From the way his eyes gazed back at hers, she knew he remembered as well. Never did they think that they would be given something that anyone would crave for: a second chance. Their shared moment was slowly broken off when she turned her head away.

A hush came over them, but oddly enough, it wasn't an awkward one. Instead, Heero brought his arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him. With a kick of his feet, he sent the swing off into a slow, easy motion.

The hand that wrapped around the rope inched its way down to hers and enveloped it. Her body was calming down from the soothing sway of the swing and Heero's warmth. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back on his shoulder, a soft smile gracing her lips. He dropped his head near her neck, breathing in her sweet aroma from the golden strands that slackened out of her ponytail. A breeze took its chance pass by, making a shower of white petals fall freely around them.

"Relena," his lips moved against her neck.

Opening her eyes, she turned to face him with a lazy smile, "Hmm?"

His mouth came down on hers, and like a burst of flame, it seared her soul. He played on her lips until she moaned in anticipation. His tongue slicked her bottom lip, flicking against the corner of her mouth. She didn't need a clue to turn her body more towards him to get in a better position. When her lips finally parted to his silent request, he wasted no time to benefit from it. She rested against his arm, which still held both her hand and the rope, and he delved deliciously into her mouth holding nothing back. In turn, she gave back the same fervor and savored the taste of him. Her fist curled around the fabric of his shirt as they satisfied hidden desires and passion.

And they enjoyed each other's company with the gentle rocking of the swing.

* * *

"Dammit."

Duo slammed the phone down angrily but did not take his hand off the device. After having had a heated debate with one of the employees back at the office, he didn't feel like getting up anymore. Back at ZW Enterprises, an employee had screwed up with the plans for the upgrades of the ZW jets. He loathed being the nagging type, but it came as part of his job. Like mindless robots, those people practically needed to be told what to do. He sighed wearily; things were not going well.

The bed suddenly dipped under a new weight, and Duo welcomed the pair of arms that looped around his neck. "Hey."

He turned his head to the side to exchange a kiss, "Hey."

Hilde played with the bangs that fell across his cobalt eyes, "Tough start, huh?"

He let out a light chuckle, "Cycle of being me."

"How did it go?"

"Mix up for new airlines, and the deadline is so close that it crawls nearer every minute." Heero wasn't going to be the least bit happy about it. Time was running short for them.

"Ouch."

"Painful, but I can take it."

"You hate pestering, don't you?" Her hands had splayed across his collarbone and chest, and it was getting distracting.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Understood that risk with a job like this. Kushrenada will buck up if he knows what's good for him."

Her chest quivered against his back when she laughed. He turned around and grabbed a hold of the petite lady, settling her to his side where he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Smiling at the affectionate gesture, Hilde leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, "Heero's gone?"

"For a date, though he won't admit it."

She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, "Do you think he has any feelings for Relena?" Her question had a hint of hope in it, and it was obvious she was concerned for Relena's solo being.

Duo cast his gaze to the ceiling and leaned back on his palms, "Hard to say with a guy like him. No, scratch that, _especially_ with a guy like him. For as long as I've known Yuy, he was always one to be sorta closed off with displaying emotions. Sure I can get him to come out of his shell once in a while, but most of the time, Heero's like an unsolved puzzle."

* * *

Relena shook her hair free from its confined state and tied the ribbon around her wrist. She smiled to herself, reminiscing how Heero had held the same part and taken her to a small version of paradise. After a long, pleasant time in the private woods, Heero grudgingly broke it off short. She thought he was growling while he said he had to meet Terry Collington soon. Though neither wanted to leave so early, they reveled in the time they took to walk back to the hotel. Before they parted, he gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead and went to look for Terry.

She propped both her elbows on the glass table, and sipped her cold ice tea under a striped patio umbrella. She appreciated the smell of the potted flowers that lined the metal fence next to her. Though the meeting had changed entirely from the business-like manner, she certainly wasn't complaining.

Approaching footsteps came up from behind her, and she nearly jumped when she heard the figure speak. "Am I disturbing you?"

Blinking away the glare the sun gave when she looked up, the blurred image of Cheryl came into view. "Oh, hi, Cheryl is it?" Relena said, hiding the fact that she already knew her name.

"Cheryl La Veur," she extended her hand and gave her a perfect, white smile. Whenever you shake a person's hand, you could somehow distinguish the kind of personality they had. Hers was cold and drab. "We came across each other at the gala last night."

Oh, she remembered all right. She also didn't forget the speculative look she had given her. Relena released her hand, "Yes, I recognize you, nice to meet you." She felt the words being forced out her mouth, or more likely, spat out. "I almost didn't know it was you (because you weren't wearing that scanty piece of scrap that passes for clothing) because of the sun."

"That's why I'm fully topped off," she replied, smiling behind fashionably large sunglasses and a wide-brimmed turquoise hat. "May I sit down?"

"Of course," Relena exclaimed, having forgotten her manners. She sat up from her leaning position and watched Cheryl gracefully lower herself into the chair. She called over a waiter for soda and ice. After the attendant set her drink down, Relena took a glance at their surroundings. Hardly anyone was present. "Did you come to look for me?"

Cheryl drank her beverage with poise and shook her head, "Actually, I was just strolling through the grounds. When I saw you, I thought it would be a good time to get to know each other better. I admire the position you hold. People wouldn't stop talking about you at the ball that I just had to meet you for the sake of it."

"Thank you, but I'm sure it's exciting with what you do as well," Relena stirred her drink with the straw, listening to the ice clink against the side of the glass.

"I organize fashion shows."

"It must be fabulous to travel around the world and get paid for it."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't much of a big deal, "It has its moments. I hear you came with Heero."

Relena's head shot up at the abrupt change in subject. She didn't really know how to respond to that due to the history behind Cheryl and Heero. Even the story between them was vague. She cleared her throat to state clearly, "Not really, I'm overseeing an advertisement on Z-Scape. Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell suggested we arrive to Hawaii to gather up concepts for research." The stare Cheryl was giving her was discomforting. To steer clear of a touchy subject, she paused to lick her lips and added, "Heero and I were past acquaintances."

Cheryl took another sip of her drink, "So I've heard." She responded in a tone that implied she was aware there was much more to their relationship than the Z-Scape arrangement.

Whatever Cheryl was going to say was broken off when Relena asked, "When were you engaged to him?"

Her features were a clear display of anger, "How did you know that?"

Like any woman, Relena understood her state of alarm. She didn't want any of her past failures creeping up behind her. "Gael Collington mentioned it to me last night. It was my first time hearing about it."

When Gael was brought up, Cheryl fumed even more. Yet, she schooled her rising fury like a debonair lady and laughed bleakly, "Few people did. Heero and I were very much in love," her eyes narrowed dangerously and she seethed through clenched teeth, "and we still _are_."

'Wh-What?' Her stomach did a double take as Relena stared wide-eyed at Cheryl. When she thought about Cheryl and Heero, it brought a crushing sensation to her chest. She couldn't bring herself to picture her kissing him, touching him, or exchanging words of love. She suddenly felt queasy, and her breathing hitched in her throat. "You are?" Her mouth became dry as she tried to form the words. "Gael said you -"

Rose-colored sunglasses dropped from the bridge of her nose to reveal angry slits of green eyes, "Gael Collington does not know a thing! She's just a tittle-tattle old woman with a mouth that can't be put to good use."

It was her turn to become furious. Relena didn't think Gael was that kind of person. She was as sweet as she was devoted to her husband. Before she could defend Gael, she was brusquely cut off.

A pale hand was brought up to Relena's face, and a well-manicured finger pointed at the ring that adorned a finger, "See this Ms. Darlian?" Her name dripped like venom from Cheryl's mouth, "Heero and I are _still_ happily engaged at this point. I don't know what that old woman said, but there's still a wedding going on." Her hand met the table with a hard slap, she inclined her body forward and scowled, "Don't you _dare_ get near him and ruin what we have. You are a potential threat to this marriage and I will not standby helplessly to watch you crumble it. So stay the hell away."

She then pushed her sunglasses higher on her nose and rose roughly from her seat, her heels stomping away against the brick pavement. All Relena could do was gaze forlornly at the now empty seat across from her with one thought running through her mind.

Why didn't Heero tell her?

TBC...


	11. Chapter Ten

From the Desk of Scilja

Ohmigosh, I hear that, I'm late! My sincere apologies to all but I had to keep changing things around to finally get what it the way I wanted. I think this chapter itself was edited over six times 0.0 Hope you like this one!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No own.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Ten**

"You **fool**!"

Relena wrenched at the ribbon around her wrist, but her vision was hazy from the tears that were collecting in her eyes that it took a few hard tugs before it finally came off. Hands trembled with the keycard so as to the door opened at the third attempt. The white tie fell to the floor while she negligently kicked off her shoes near the door post.

'You knew he would crush you to shambles, but you did it anyway! You only have yourself to blame!'

She sped to the bathroom, her heart pounded achingly against her chest while her throat constricted to a tightness she was never aware it could do. Turning the tap to burst out cold water, she collected the frigid liquid in her hands and splashed it on her face, hoping it would ease the burning sensation in her eyes. Again, and again, she cupped the pouring stream and wet her features. Her fingers slid down from her visage as she slowly breathed in the air that had turned chilly from the freezing temperature. The flow of the cold waterfall and her labored breathing were the only noises present. Gradually opening her eyes, she surveyed herself critically in the mirror.

Her cheeks and nose had turned numb from the icy water. Blonde hair mused in tangles, the edges slightly damp. Red had rimmed around her eyes, and soft beige skin turned to a pale hue. Water droplets gathered along her cheeks and dripped unto the sink, joining the water that was rushing from the marble faucet.

Cerulean pools narrowed in distress and she choked to stifle a small sob. 'Hopeless, that's what you are, truly, utterly hopeless.' A tear managed to spill forth, in which she roughly rubbed it away. 'Dammit! I thought I was done crying over him! He's not worth the crap I'm going through! He isn't!' She cursed at herself for being led so foolishly into his trap. How could she have been so simple-minded? She had given him another peek at her heart, but once again, he had torn it from her and threw it to the ground like a worthless item.

What made the weight heavier on her chest was that she willingly put herself into his hands. 'I could have said no,' her body trembled with grief, 'I didn't have to go back to him. If I had just ignored him, none of this would have happened.'

In anger, she made a fist and pounded it against the edge of the sink. "Why the hell did he keep shut about his engagement? Why didn't he tell me the truth? And why did he kiss me and act like everything was meant to be?!"

Clenched hands dragged down from the basin until she fell to the floor. Her fingers curled at the carpet underneath as her shoulders shook uncontrollably, "Why does he keep playing with my heart like it's some cheap toy?"

Painful images of him ran through her mind. His mysterious Prussian blue pools, his wild untamed hair, his hard, lean body, his strong hands...

Eyes shot open when she began to reflect. His hands...

"He wasn't wearing a wedding ring."

Her words echoed off the tiles of the bathroom like a cry of realization, and her downhearted state instantly shifted to full resentment for the man. 'Was he playing hooky on vacation?!' Furious at the thought, Relena grit her teeth and hoisted herself off the ground. The thought of how he had manipulated her increased her growing anger. 'Did he think I was another pick of the day?' She reached out to turn off the faucet. From the force she put on knob, it was a wonder it didn't snap off the sink.

'I'm sick and tired of this little game,' she wiped her hands and face dry with a white towel and stomped out of the bathroom.

With renewed determination and coolness, she picked herself up, 'We'll get this over and done with.'

* * *

Seeing the ribbon on the floor, Hilde quizzically picked it up. It wasn't normal for Relena to leave a mess scattered about. Her attention was brought up when she heard footsteps increase in volume from the hallway.

"Hey, Rel! How'd it go?"

When Relena came into view, Hilde looked skeptically at her. She looked…disheveled to say the least, but her friend smiled, hiding whatever she didn't want to show, "Interesting, to put it."

Her brow furrowed worriedly, "It didn't go well?"

She laughed, "No, no." The Executive Coordinator didn't have a chance to get another word in when Relena said, "How about we start planning for the commercial now?"

All Hilde could do was nod. Perhaps there wasn't anything wrong. Relena did tell her she went to a meeting with ZW's CEO earlier. "It's about time we do so."

"Great," she gave her another smile before she set off to the bedroom. "Set a date with them and we'll get down to business. In the meantime, I'll send call for a few crew members to start gathering shots of Z-Scape."

"Right."

Then Relena was gone, and Hilde was left staring down at the satin tie she held in her hand.

* * *

Heero shifted through the papers that had been recently given to him. Across from him in his seat, the braided man eyed his colleague and friend warily. His mouth formed a frown and blue depths flickered irately at the documents. It was clear that ZW's CEO was not pleased.

"Kushrenada again?"

"You bet," Duo sighed irritably as he propped his elbow on the armrest and supported his head on his hand.

The man whapped the stack of papers on the crystal coffee table and ran his hand through his dark tresses. "Shit." Their status was plunging quickly, and he knew that they had to act fast to pull themselves back up.

Ever since Heero had become the new CEO for ZW Enterprises, there was a pest whose ego had the tendency to shake the company out of its shoes - Treize Kushrenada did just that. Being the supervisor that he was, Heero had given the man more than enough chances to reclaim himself, but evidently, he refused to be on the same level as they were. Kushrenada's personality could be a possibility due to knowing that his new boss was younger than he was.

To add to his aggravation, he had been given no more than a glimpse of Relena for almost three days. He had tried to contact her a few times, but had been unsuccessful, being told she was either preoccupied, asleep, or out. The last time they had bumped into each other was when he passed by the lobby.

The foyer looked different for it was swamped with technical gears, light stands, wires, and editing devices. No doubt about it, she had started the shooting for the commercial. He saw her from a distance, chatting with one of the camera men. From the motions of her hands, she was gesturing to the various angles of the gardens that the camera should take. Two other crew workers were attending the pool side and another scribbling hurriedly against a clipboard. A few others were tending to the positions of the lights and inspecting equipment and such.

After directing the lighting of the gardens, she turned her head and her eyes met his for a brief moment. She had looked at him in an unfamiliar way - there was no bright smile or any twinkles in her blue depths. Before he had the chance to reach her, she had almost uncaringly brushed him by, giving him only a simple greeting. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that she was deliberately avoiding him. He had yet to find out the reason why.

Brushing it aside, Heero scowled at the matter at hand. "Did you give him a good lashing?"

Duo gave him a satisfied smirk, "The best."

"Alright, we'll just have to inform the others that the aircraft will not be available until further notice."

This caused the Executive Marketing Producer to jerk his head in Heero's direction, his disapproval visibly shown on his face, "What?! No way, there's gotta be another option. The entire campaign could be changed."

Crossing his arms, Heero leaned back on the couch and shook his head, "We can't change it otherwise it will affect the transaction between other dealers. We have no choice, Duo, we have to cancel the date and move it to another time."

He was about to open his mouth to protest but was stopped short by the beeping of the communicator. Grumbling his disappointment, Duo walked over to the vid-phone and pressed a button, "What."

"Evening, Mr. Maxwell."

Upon seeing Relena's face on the screen, Duo floundered, abashed at his manners, "Rel!" The sound of her name caught Heero's attention. "Sorry if I gave off the wrong impression, I take it back!"

She laughed softly at his hasty attempt to apologize, "We all have our days, Duo," she replied understandingly. "I'm sure each of us would love to grab the world by its lapels and give it a good kick."

All the pent up strain he felt left him in a rush of laughter. "Ah, you just made my day," he gave a mock salute at her, "good work Darlian."

A dainty hand returned the gesture, "Maxwell."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of having a pretty gal like you grace my screen?"

"Hilde and I have gathered up enough information to prepare the commercials. We have the sketches and figures completed." He could see the papers strewn about on her desk that supported her point. "Now all we have to do is meet for a run-through so you can take your pick out of the bundle."

His eyes widened in surprise, "No kidding? Well, that was quick."

"All in a day's work," she said.

Duo scratched his head in doubt, "Eh, princess, let me see when Heero wants it, hang in there for a sec, 'kay?"

She had pushed the thought of Heero in the way back of her mind until Duo had mentioned him. He came back and his image stayed rooted in her thoughts. Just when she thought things could get any more difficult, Heero appeared before her on the screen. Through her composed posture, she felt her insides quiver at the sight of him. 'Control, breathe, control.'

"Ms. Relena," he said.

It had been a long time since she had heard his voice that she forced herself not to sway to the smooth velvet tone. "Good evening, Heero, when would be an appropriate time for this?"

"Tomorrow."

She was taken back by the promptness of his answer, and over Heero's shoulder, Duo expressed the same reaction. She wasn't prepared for him to be so quick about it. Schooling her features, she gathered her wits together, "Alright then, Heero, when and where?"

He searched for any hint of recollection from their event on the swing from her features. Coming up with nothing, he hid his discontentment from her. They would have a chance to talk later on.

"Same time, same place as before, Relena."

'After lunch. At the meeting hall on the ground floor.' Scenes of their rendezvous flashed across before her eyes. From his hardened gaze at her, he knew more than he was implying. Her chest began to ache again, sore for the broken shambles of their relationship. The beating of her heart came in flat rhythms, with an unsung melody slowly dying away. Shaking off the throbbing agony, she fought to regain professionalism...

Professionalism. 'That's it. Just do your job. That's what moved you to come in the first place.' In an instant, Relena gave her consent. "Agreed. Have a good evening, Mr. Yuy."

In a blink of an eye, the connection was terminated, leaving two people and their thoughts wavering in silence.

* * *

A white, rolled up screen was pulled down from the board. The tray clinked when Mac placed pastries and sweets on the table's surface. Seeing the many goodies on the platter, Duo did not hide his delight, making a quick grab at a cinnamon roll. An attendant hooked up the video projector to an outlet and activated it with a push of a button.

"Mac, many thanks," Relena looked from the pouring of the coffee into her cup to the holder of the pot. "You are much too kind."

The brunette woman gave her a wide grin, "My pleasure, Ms. Darlian. Wouldn't want you to starve and get dehydrated any time soon." After checking if all the cups had been filled, Mac bowed, "Please feel free to call me if you need anything." She ushered out the attendants and left the room, closing the cherry wood doors behind her.

Hilde set down the manila folder she held unto the table and settled into her seat. She handed the sketches over to Relena, who sat to her left, while addressing the gentlemen of ZW across from her.

"As you may have noticed, we have been shooting some scenes for the commercials over the past three days," Relena began. "In total, we have created three visuals." With a flick of her wrist, a disk appeared between her fingers, which she passed to the dark-haired lady. Taking the cue, Hilde rose from her seat and inserted the disk into the projector. She crossed the room to switch the light off, dimming the room so the images on the screen would appear clearer.

Heero watched the images that displayed on the screen and was impressed with the effort put into a 20 second film. Professionally-speaking, it was of high-quality. As for leisurely-speaking, it was all he expected and much more. Over the humming of the video projector, his eyes would occasionally glance in the direction of Relena. He was thankful the room was darkened; he was partial to the shadows for it didn't mind of his secretive nature. In this case, he took this chance of drinking in her figure.

She could feel his eyes on her, and it was unnerving knowing that if she looked into them she would find it proudly staring back at her for being such a naive little girl. He had gotten what he wanted, so why did she still get the feeling it was yet far from over?

Returning her attention to the commercials, the screen displayed a silhouette of a couple on the shores by the moonlight, leaning against each other contentedly. At that point, she wanted to burn the disk. It mocked her of the kind of relationship she didn't have.

Relena blinked incredulously when the brightness of the lights flashed the room. The video had stilled to a blue screen, indicating it had run through the end.

Wiping off the sugar from his fingers with a napkin, Duo breathed a 'Wow'. "Man, you guys sure know your stuff really well," he said with admiration. "That was unbelievable."

Hilde clasped her hands together nervously, "So, you like it?"

At once, the ZW associates gave them their liking without any hesitation, relieving both Hilde and Relena to great heights.

The VP smiled, satisfied that she had pleased him, "Thank you, Duo. For a second, I was afraid that you would dislike it."

"Heck, I don't think you'd have to worry about that, princess!"

They laughed good-naturedly, giving the air an atmosphere of light-heartedness. Then Heero asked, "Do you have any ideas of the placement of the commercials? About which ones should air when?"

She felt a moment of panic. Though she had seen the makings of the commercials, she wasn't paying much attention to the final edited ones that played a few minutes ago. Her mind racked through every nick and corner, trying to remember the other two. The only one that left an impression was the part with the couple. Remembering it now, she felt warm and glanced over at Heero. He probably knew all too well what she was feeling.

Wetting her lips, she quipped, "I think the one with the couple should air late at night, since that's the time when most lovers are...active."

Duo and Hilde grinned so slyly at her last word that a delicate blush streaked her features.

Thankfully, Heero relieved her any awkward moments by coughing into a fist. He cleared his throat, "What about the other two?"

She groaned mutely, a headache was fast approaching. 'Why must I be given the memory of a goldfish?!' Relena screamed inwardly. 'Think, think,' she mentally smacked her brain.

Before she could say anything, voices from outside increased in volume, and it sounded to be going near their location. Relena picked up an argument between two women, one restricting the other's actions. Then the noise ceased, but it was only because the door slid open and two people stepped in. The first of the two rushed forward, and Relena froze in her seat when she saw who it was.

"Good afternoon, everyone," said a smiling Cheryl.

TBC...


	12. Chapter Eleven

DISCLAIMER: If I did own Gundam Wing, I certainly wouldn't be sitting my butt here...

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Eleven**

At the sound of her entrance, the occupants in the room turned to the figure near the doorway. Cheryl flashed a white smile, which Relena noticed that most of it was directed to a certain male. The air suddenly felt like it was engulfed by an invisible sordid mood. Duo let out a small groan and shifted in his seat. Hilde looked perplexedly at the grinning woman.

Seeing the red-head standing there in her designer clothes and stiletto heels, irritation glazed over Heero's eyes, but his features remained impassive. She knew perfectly well that it annoyed him to no end whenever she would barge in his meetings or any business-related events for that matter. And yet, here she was, hard to get rid off like a pounding migraine in the early hours of dawn. Dammitall.

Behind Cheryl, Mac displayed a guilty expression and her brows curved together in silent apology. Heero waved her off, mutely saying he'll handle LaVeur for the moment. Mac left the room at once and closed the doors behind her.

"Ms. LaVeur, what a surprising appearance. Do state your business here and make it quick," Duo snapped. Though he was of a lively character, Duo could be trusted, and he would return the same trust if he thought you deserved it. Hilde noted his sharp tone and immediately knew this woman was in the wrong.

The lady's grin simply broadened as if Duo's jib amused her. "I just wanted to stop by to greet Mr. Yuy." She chucked her hip to one side and placed a well-manicured hand over it, "Can't I do that without getting reprimanded?"

Duo sent a disgusted leer her way and scoffed a harsh 'No'; he was ceased from saying anything further from his colleague's appointed glare.

"Cheryl," Heero began and inwardly cringed when she blew a kiss to him, "as flattering as your actions to offer me salutations are, this is not an appropriate time."

While he talked, the debonair woman had walked to the middle of the space between the ZW members and Dreask representatives, making it evident that she had ignored the two previous warnings.

She bent to look at Heero on the same level, deliberately letting the neckline of her light green sundress droop more. Heero wanted to shove her out of the room with as much force as possible. He knew she was trying to entice him to whatever demand she was going to make. However, he was never one to be swayed easily just as it was a challenge to get the CEO to comply with contracts.

"I was going out for a while," she leaned even closer to him, smiling coyly, "and I was wondering if you would like to join me later."

His impatience was growing thin and Duo took silent caution for he knew that his friend was like an unstoppable volcano when he burst - never stopping once and scorching everything in its path. Heero's eyes bored into hers while a low but firm growl resounded from his throat, "No."

Disappointment flashed across Cheryl's face, but instead of complying with his word, she straightened to full height and looked forlornly at him, "Tsk, darling, do you not care for me anymore? Your career seems to be taking much more of your time."

Relena arched a brow at Cheryl's understatement. She was slightly surprised that Heero knew someone as impertinent as her. Being a full-time CEO was not an easy thing and it was obvious that the dame hadn't worked a single day of her life. For the time she had known Heero, she had come across his hard work-ethics and determination. After all, a business conference had given the day of their first meeting.

"Please, hun?" She pursed her full lips.

Was the girl that much of an airhead that she couldn't see the nuisance she was causing?

This was getting nowhere, and if looks could kill, Heero looked about to shoot the red-head right then and there. In haste, Relena cleared her throat softly, "With all due respect, Ms. LaVeur, understand that this is an important matter that needs to be tended to, and it would be appreciated if you do this at another time."

She whipped her head around gave the same irritated look as before. It was tempting to slap that expression off such a flawless face. "Excuse me, Ms. _Darlian_," mockery shone in her emerald orbs, "I believe that this is not of any of your concern, so kindly allow me to do my will."

'Okay, now she just pushed it,' Hilde thought as she looked at the aquamarine pools flicker in exasperation.

"Not any of _my_ concern? You are sadly mistaken, Ms. LaVeur, as I recall this is a discussion between the Dreask and ZW members, and I certainly do not see your name on it."

Duo smirked proudly at Cheryl's shocked face. Heero was amused that Relena was still a spitfire; her words could pack quite a punch. The woman stepped closer towards Relena and crossed her arms over her chest, "Excuse me?"

The VP slowly rose from her seat and made solid eye contact to her contender, "You clearly heard what I said," her lips formed a lop-sided grin, "or are you implying that you are deaf?"

Amidst Duo's small guffaw of laughter, Cheryl gasped, "Why, I've Never!"

"Never listened? Of course, you showed that earlier when you did not take note of the three attempts to cease your presence here."

She fumed, "Now you listen here, blondie, I said it once and I'm gonna say it again, BUTT OUT! I have a right to be here and you can not take that away from me."

"As a matter of fact, I _can_ do that. I was called to this meeting and thus it is required that I stay."

With her pride and dignity clearly shot down, Cheryl was now one very angry lady. She was unable to get another word in when Relena cut her off briskly.

"Further more, Ms. LaVeur, you had better start showing more respect for both yourself and others in the near future, it is quite unattractive."

"_Who_ are you to -"

Again she was interrupted, "Pardon my comment, Mr. Yuy, but I cannot believe that you would marry a woman like her."

Hard Prussian-blue eyes instantly flashed towards Relena's cerulean ones; his body went rigid and focused only on the woman in front of him.

Daringly, Relena took a step forward and boldly decided that it was about time that she said what she had kept hidden. She sent a fierce look at Cheryl, "She would only love the jewels and wealth that clutched to your name, absorbing it all until it is dry. What she shows now is nothing but a hollow version of herself - one reserved for the easy manipulation of a person in order fulfill her high demands and requests. When she had had her fill, you would be thrown away like a musty old rag, no use to her any longer. "

A fist clenched by her side as she spoke in vexation, "Your life will be nothing more than an empty void, because you would be controlled like a puppet on unbreakable strings."

Heero's eyes never left Relena and his ears burned with the words that came out of her mouth. As expressionless as he appeared, his entire being was jolted with a mixture of ire and confusion stirring inside him. 'Marry?! What? WHAT?'

"I may not be an expert when it comes to relationships," she raised her chin up, not in defiance like on the night of the gala, but of confidence, "but I know that something as precious and valuable as love should never be abused."

Then she spun on her heel and said over her shoulder, "If you don't mind, gentlemen, I would prefer if this meeting would continue another time. I believe there should be some clearance to be called for here."

The image of Relena leaving through the doors was the last they had seen of her.

* * *

A moment of silence donned on the room, adding more weight to the already heavy tension resting there.

'Did that really just happen?' Hilde made no move in her seat and gaped at the doors her friend had just gone through. Normally, she would be well-thought out when dealing with the next step, but at this point, she was entirely unsure of how to handle it.

Taking a glance back at the Duo and Heero, she grasped the armrests and hoisted herself to her feet, bowing a respectful apology and an 'Excuse Me' before following the path Relena went.

Normally full of chatter, Duo was knocked off speechless and gradually succumbed back to reality. No one had to tell him twice how sticky the quick sand had become. Things were getting tangled by the minute, and it was becoming trickier to clean it up.

Seeing that Cheryl was still present, he scowled in frustration, "What in the hell did you do!?"

She tilted her nose up proudly, "I did a damn good job of ridding her, that's what." Cheryl gave a startled gasp when a hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly, jerking her near.

A deep snarl rumbled from Heero's throat and he growled menacingly, "The ring." Her face paled at the stern tone in his voice. Intense blue peered over shaky fingers and pierced through alarmed orbs, leering dangerously at the band that encircled one digit.

No wonder Relena assumed they were still married, she had still managed to retain the engagement ring. Heero was infuriated even more. Images of whatever relationship he shared with the Dreask VP collapsed from the rickety thread it was hanging on. He had barely managed to glue the shattered remnants of the unclear bond between them and then this had to happen! The ending he wanted was only a few feet away from him, but he was pushed back to the beginning.

'Shit,' he hated when things screwed up.

She blinked skeptically at him and then winced when his strong grip tightened even more, "**_Never_**," he snarled, "**_ever _**toy with me."

He lifted his other hand and roughly pried the ring off her finger, throwing it over to Duo who grinned maliciously as he caught it. He shoved her hand back and turned away, dismayed at the mere sight of her.

Wearing a pitiful, dejected façade, Cheryl cried out from her sprawled position on the floor to Heero's retreating figure, "Hee-"

His lips formed the last parting words before both he and Duo exited, punctuating them like a bolt of thunder, "Don't bother."

* * *

She walked in quick steps out the lobby doors and into the streets of Hawaii, thinking of the events that had just occurred back at the conference hall. If one were to compare the performance of her stature from all her conferences, none of them would come close to the way she acted in this particular one. She was more direct to the point where blunt would be considered wryness. What was more invigorating was the fact that it did not deal with a business matter, but on a personal level. How severe she had affected the pact between ZW and Dreask was far from her thoughts. As foolish as she felt for slipping on her own tongue, a sense of liberation came over her for having revealed her mind.

The scenery suddenly became unfamiliar and she sighed in irritation for wandering off farther than intended. Her pace slowed to a steady stroll as she weaved through the foreign vista, hoping to find a source of direction. Gazing ahead, she saw a vendor waiting by his cart in the corner of a curb. Relena sauntered up to the salesperson and asked the way back to the hotel. His accent came with a blend of what he knew as he explained what best he could to her. In gratitude, she bought a white-coral necklace decorated with small sea-shells.

As she admired the newly bought item, she did not notice when a group of workers came along carrying various baskets of fruits and vegetables. More joined the group and Relena realized she was close to stepping off the sidewalk and unto the busy traffic. Silently thankful for having taken gymnastics in high-school, she flexed through the throng of people scurrying by.

She sensed the troupe was dwindling in numbers and so she moved back to the middle of the pavement. Two men carrying a noticeably large statue of a mermaid caused her to stumble back a few feet. She miscalculated her distance and one of the carriers bumped her to the edge where she hastily balanced herself well enough to keep her body upright.

Her arms quickly spread out to the sides to regain a form of stability for she was on the teetering edge to the rushing automobiles. At this state, any wrong movement on her part would send her to the brink of a collision. She had no choice but to wait for the band to move along so she can reclaim solid ground.

Another bumped her arm and she barely managed to keep to the side. Like a young sapling in a strong gust, she swerved a bit before balancing again. This was getting to be more of a difficult task. Her full concentration was so set on keeping in line that she was taken by surprise of another presence standing right before her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Cheryl who stood a few inches away. A somewhat dark and sinister smile donned on the woman's features. She lifted her hand towards Relena, drawing it more to the perplexed lady. Thinking she was lending a helping hand to get out of this messy situation, Relena accepted the assistance - then Cheryl's eyes glinted maddeningly and her assumption was dashed to bits when the hand pushed against her instead.

Relena let out a startled gasped as she lost her footing and slipped off the concrete edge. It felt as if time slowed to an eternity as her body fell backwards.

She winced at the pain that shot through her spine when she made contact with the hard ground. Lying helplessly curled on her side, she made a grave yet swift attempt to get on her feet, but her body throbbed with a pulsating sting and she couldn't do it to any avail. She just about propped her weight on her elbow and then turned sharply to the peppered blasting of a loud horn. Fear seized her throat as she stared, gripped by the approaching headlights of the vehicle speeding towards her.

"**RELENA!"**

Everything suddenly became a blur as she felt her body being shoved roughly by a great impact, shooting her to another direction until she lolled to the roughness of the pavement. Her clothes scraped against stone to reveal skin and the friction brought fresh wounds. The squealing of brakes and constant honking over scattered voices escaped her ears, sounding as if they were miles away.

She groaned at the blinding soreness, rapidly blinking back consciousness to her darkened senses. Her entire being was weak with soreness and her dazed state did nothing for the better. Slowly, she sat upright, breathing heavily at her exhaustion while a raw headache beat its way to her temples.

Strange, why wasn't she dead?

Her silent question was answered by a frantic cry and she snapped fully back to awareness. Heated dread coursed through her veins and her vision became dull from the heaviness of her heartbeat. From across the street, she was able to make out at least three cars and a large truck scattered in odd locations with smoke coming from one of them. A searing pain tore through her when cloudy eyes traced the pattern of the figure lying still in what should have been her place.

"HILDE!"

TBC...


	13. Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply. (Too lazy to recite.)

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Twelve**

It had come to this. It could have been someone else. Anyone else for that matter, but reality hit like a hard slap on the face.

She watched Duo bend next to the figure on the white bed, his raspy voice whispering words shared secretly between the two of them. His hand occasionally caressed the side of her face and his lips brushed against her forehead in an affectionate gesture. His brow furrowed in plain distress as he stayed by her side. Yet, the lying woman did little to respond.

The hand Relena held felt cold, distant, not like the warmth and liveliness of her childhood friend. Her heart constricted tighter as a flash of the dark pixie's mischievous smile ran across her mind. She stroked the dainty palm, looking wearily at the thread of IV fluid imbedded into it. Her line of vision traced the wire to the many others attached to various parts of her body. The beeping of the heart monitor drummed in her ears, adding to the remorse she felt growing inside.

The noises around her flitted through one ear and out the other. The faint chemical smell of the hospital wavered in the air, and the atmosphere felt cold...so very cold. The chill tinged her dry eyes and goose bumps formed a path on her arms. She let the frigid air embrace her. It was comforting in a way, for it numbed the excruciating fault she was feeling.

Hilde wasn't supposed to be unconscious on that putrid bed. Almost four days had passed since the accident had taken place. She looked so helpless, her life depending on nothing more than machines and fluids. Dependence did not suit her carefree lifestyle; it was like a foreign stranger in a territory. Her healthy fresh hue was replaced by a whitish-pastel shade. The irregular pattern of the rise and fall of her chest was the only sign they were given that she was still hanging in there, breathing all she had.

'God,' she cried out silently, anxiety mixed in with her pleads, 'please, Hilde, please.' Relena wound her hands tightly around hers and brought it to her forehead, never minding of the sharp aches she herself had received. Her own pain was nothing more than a dull sensation.

She accepted the heavy weight of guilt that settled on her shoulders. She was to blame for Hilde's morbid state. Her careless slip-up made it result to this point and she loathed every minute of it.

The scene of the horrid event came back to her repeatedly. She hated to envision Hilde come rushing to her aid only to be brutally hit by the massive vehicle. She hated to imagine the way her petite body would be slammed upon and thrown off to the side. She hated to think of how the jagged road scraped against her skin and tear flesh. She never wanted to see her helplessly still, not moving, not speaking, not laughing, not smiling...

She had to force down the bile that kept rising in her throat whenever she remembered the fatal incident. Her heart dropped to the depths of her stomach. A pounding sensation throbbed against her temples.

"Ms. Darlian!" Relena's head shot up at the nurse that came rushing to her. "Oh, what are you doing out of bed!" The medical attendant lifted her up from her sitting position at Hilde's bedside and assisted her back to her own.

Relena lay back on the pillow while the nurse pulled the thin covers up to her waist. "This may be your last day before you discharge but your body is still sensitive and not fully healed." She gave a comforting smile and patted her hand. "I know you want to be next to your friend, still, in order for you to be up and about again, honey, you need to rest, okay?"

She did not answer back since throat seemed to be blocked out of words. What does is matter to be _up and about_ when your best friend is close to the brink of her life and you helped cause it? Stepping aside, the elder woman gave a sympathetic smile to Duo before leaving the room.

The sight of him being so cheerless worsened her shame. Her head lolled to the side on the coarse pillow. She looked despondently in the direction of her two friends before staring back to the pallid ceiling.

"I'm sorry."

To her own ears, that didn't even sound like her. Her mouth was dry and tasted foul from the medication she had been taking for the past few days. It even sounded pathetic. Apologizing seemed so obsolete compared to this whole incident.

A moment of silence passed until the sound of a chair scraped against the floor. Unhurried footsteps approached her bedside.

"Rel."

She turned away from him; her long hair shielded her face from his view. When she made no move to look at him, Duo called again with more insistence. Slowly, Relena averted her gaze towards him. He saw tears gathering in her eyes.

She gasped out a choked sob, "I'm so sorry, Duo."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked gently as she stared off into the distance.

* * *

"Is that so?" A blonde head nodded while talking into a cell phone. "I see. Well, report back to me as soon as possible. Thank you, and good night."

Quatre sighed as he ended the conversation. He shifted through the documents set out before him. His brow wrinkled, not at the article that was in front of him, but of what he had just been told.

"What is it?" Trowa asked from his seat next to the young heir.

He looked up from the parchment. "After talking with TMG, I've been informed there will be a slight delay of the credentials on the aircraft. Nothing much," he reassured.

The taller man said nothing in reply at first, then spoke a moment later, "Winner Enterprises is supporting TMG Corp. financially on the construction of this airline, correct?"

At the sound of his agreement, Trowa continued, "And Winner Enterprises is entitled to a fair percentage of designing the airline vessel. TMG is the one building the actual aircraft."

He was pleased to hear that his associate was thorough, "Correct." Quatre resumed his reading on the contract, "The commencing of the project should begin in a few days."

Nodding at that statement, Trowa picked up his drink and leaned back in his chair. He eyed suspiciously at the two figures that sat across at the mini-bar. One of them was noticeably drunk. His actions jerky and he could only hear muffled noises slurred from his mouth. The man next to him looked to be younger than the other was with a frown marring his face, but appeared sober enough. The first looked vaguely familiar, but none of the names that drifted through his mind matched the one he was looking at.

Averting his eyes back to the manuscript, he jotted down notes in the meantime.

* * *

The soft ding of the elevator interrupted her state of blank musings. Relena weakly made her way to the door of her suite, her mind barely registering turning the key in the lock.

Shrugging out of her long coat, she threw it aside, dressing in a shirt two sizes larger over her small frame along with fitting shorts. She ambled over to the kitchen and plopped a personal pizza box on the marble counter. Her tired state resignedly plunked down into a nearby chair.

At that moment, she had never thought she could feel so lonely in her life. Without Hilde's sparkling character and the sounds of teasing being exchanged, it felt so bare. The suite was made for more than one dweller, now it seemed dismal and bleak.

Her eyes roved over the many articles in the kitchen, then back to the pizza box. A frail hand lifted the top of the box, which doing so revealed the mozzarella cheese that she had paid extra for stick to the lid.

"Damn."

It was the last straw.

She dropped her head dejectedly on the table. Her shoulders trembled with the pent-up despair she had been holding back. Though she felt no tears fall from having dried herself out for Hilde's pain, her heart wept in anguish. She cried for her best friend. Not to mention whatever relationship that existed between her and Heero, whom she hadn't spoken or seen for a long time. He must think of how idiotic she was for having such naiveté.

She propped an elbow on the table's surface. Her breathless sobs muffled into a hand. "My fault, it's my fault." Her throat constricted painfully as something akin to a snuffle escaped her lips.

"Did you say something?"

Her body spun around on her chair seat, a sense of fear clutched her at the low, masculine voice. Heero was leaning against the side of the entrance post to the kitchen. His face almost looked as ravaged as hers must. His burgundy shirt was not tucked from his pants so it hung to his broad frame. The shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His tie was loosened, hanging on a sharp angle across his chest.

She swiped at her eyes and stood up. For once, she didn't pick an argument with him. She didn't ask him any questions or demand for an explanation of his presence. She did exactly what was on her mind.

She walked into his arms.

They came around her in a protective embrace. She breathed in his scent, relishing in his warmth. They did not kiss or cuddle, only clung together in comfortable silence.

"Why have you been crying?" he said a while after, cupping her face in between a palm.

Relena sniffed softly, "Because I've hurt the two most important people in the world to me."

He cocked his head to one side, "I don't believe that one bit."

"My best friend is teetering on the line in the hospital, and plus, I think I just shot down any chance of having a relationship to the day I become wrinkly and toothless."

"Why?"

"I've been a horrible partner, in both romantic and business speaking. Idiotic, assertive, immature...I've been a coward through it all. He should never want anything to deal with me."

"I think you've got the roles reversed." He leaned closer so their faces almost touched. "But why would you think he would act that way?"

"What reason would he want a girl who needs a lot more growing up to do?"

Heero crushed her petite body to his and bent from his height to drop his head against her shoulder. "No, Relena, don't even think that." He tightened his hold on her, "You're perfect, don't change the way you are."

The blonde form placed a hand against his bicep and pushed back so she could lock gazes with him. "Heero?" A look of bewilderment washed over her

"Since the first day, it had always been about you." Her eyes widened at his confession. "You gave me a feeling that I thought had long disappeared. You did what no-one could ever do." He touched his forehead with hers, "You gave me something to look forward to each day."

These gestures of endearment were truly rare from Heero, and Relena brightened at such moments. Her lips trembled at his words, but she willed herself not to throw her arms around him, "But Cheryl had -"

His lips pressed against her own, silencing whatever she had to say, "Cheryl had never been given any of my time and never will, Relena. She was nothing but a prick at my side, a complete nuisance. She had only been a minor date, compliments of Duo, and nothing more."

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "But you were engaged."

He grunted in annoyance. "It was her parents who bought that story up to gain publicity and what not. The ring had already been paid for, as well as mine. All that was needed to make it complete was the groom." His hand toyed with gold silk tresses, "Whatever she mentioned of our engagement after that had nothing to do on my part. It was her doing.

"Don't make me say it again, Relena," he grasped her chin upwards so his eyes bore into hers, "it was just you."

It was believable, knowing Cheryl, that she was the kind of person to conduct such a selfish deed. She tore away from the endless blue of his eyes, "That's not what it was two years ago."

If she had looked back at him, she would have seen the slight crestfallen expression on his face. Then realization clicked and his hands held her shoulders, "Relena, what are you getting at?"

"You left," she was annoyed that her voice quivered. "So, it wasn't good enough for you?"

"Relena!" When she was trying to shake off his grasp, he only held on tighter, "I didn't leave!"

"The last time I remember, not being there was a sign of leaving."

"I didn't leave, Relena! I didn't..." She raised her head at the momentary pause. "I was berating myself."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "Why?"

"You remember that night, Relena? When we were about to make forbidden love? I was angry at my stubborn pride for pushing you too far, with you engaged nonetheless!"

He returned his arms around her waist, "It was one of the highest points in my life, and yet I cursed myself daily for it. I despised myself for having taken advantage of you." He let out a small sigh. "I thought that I may have taken away your spirit. Then when I went back to apologize, you were no longer there."

New tears found their way to her aquamarine orbs, but for the first time in many days, they were not of sadness. 'It was all a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding! After two years, that's all that it was!'

"As for my short leave, I was called back to the office," she answered his silent question.

Her heart blossomed with a shout of joy. She raised her eyes to meet his and found them gazing intently back at her, "So, all this time...?"

His hands lightened the pressure on her upper arms, congratulating her brilliant deduction. The corner of his lips lifted furtively, "Was I not that obvious?" Prussian blue glinted slyly.

Relena flushed lightly and turned her gaze away as images of their secretly shared kisses seemed to roll through her mind. A light groan came from her lips followed by a smile against his shoulder, "You're terrible."

He smirked, "Like you aren't any worse." He brought a hand up to her nape and stroked it, enjoying the moment they shared.

His hands languorously roved over her back in a soothing motion. The ministrations immediately came to a halt when she flinched. He pulled back enough to see her face, "Still sore?"

She shook her head, smiling, "Only a little. It should heal in a few days."

If it hadn't been for the hand that caressed her cheek, the narrowing of his eyes and the scowl he shown would have startled her, "I will never forgive her for what she has done."

"How did you know? I was among a throng of people when it happened."

"A sales vendor reported as a witness. It was a damn good thing he had a sharp eye."

"And Cheryl?"

"Right where she should be - in trial, but I didn't press any serious charges."

However vain the redhead may have been, Relena couldn't help but feel pity for her. Then kissing his cheek, she said, "No charges? Heero, you _are_ a softie beneath that hard, tough exterior!"

"Softie?" He quirked a brow, "Doesn't sound very masculine."

She rolled her eyes, "Have I hurt your male pride?"

"You bet you did," his features remained unchanged, but amusement glinted in his dark orbs, "now you have to make it better."

Relena didn't realize that she had been backed up against a wall. Only when he leaned forward and supported his weight against his left arm right next to her head did she meet his predatory stance.

"Something you have in mind?"

He inched his face closer to hers, "Yeah," he replied huskily and closed the distance between them.

The instant their lips touched, they moaned at the realization of how much they missed it. He preserved the moment by teasing her lips with flicks of his tongue. She sighed impatiently against his mouth, managing to a small sample now and then. When their lips finally parted, tongues danced in a fiery passion. They stroked hungrily, tasting every corner.

He crushed her to him and brought his hand below her nape to get a better angle of delving into her mouth. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck in haste, happily returning the favor. He groaned into their kiss when her hand wove in the dark locks of his hair while the other traveled down his back.

They parted for air, but Heero wasted no time to dip his head near her neck. His tongue expertly lave at the open flesh his hand revealed from her shirt collar. Relena writhed at the pleasurable sensation he was giving her. His other hand busied itself by inching higher on her smooth thigh. She curled her hand behind his neck and cried softly when his tongue hit a particular spot. Craving to taste him again, she brought his head down and touched her lips to his, where they engaged into another heated kiss.

Hands roved over flesh, leaving nothing more than blazing trails of desire. Relena's own boldly lifted Heero's shirt to caress the sculpted planes of his abs, which brought forth a delighted moan from him. He broke away from their kiss only to breathe out, "Bedroom," then picked up where they left off.

Everything rushed by like a blur. Relena didn't realize they had already gotten to the bedroom except when the back of her knee bumped against the edge of the mattress. They were becoming needier as they divested of each other's clothing. With her shirt tossed aside, he brought them down unto the bed. He took advantage of her bare chest and stomach, planting open-mouthed kisses on every inch of fair skin.

He shrugged out of his dress shirt before leaning over her with his arms supporting his weight. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling utterly hypnotized by the swirling predatory blue tracing the outline of her figure.

At a changed pace, he rasped, "Relena," then bent low to join their mouths once again.

His hand came up to cup her breast. She let out a soft cry as he stroked until it became taut in it's arouse. The mere touch from him churned something deep within her, craving to be fulfilled.

With eyes shut at the delirious sensations Heero was giving her, she arched beneath him while his fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts. He divulged her offered neck to him, taking great satisfaction at her throaty moans knowing he could please her in such a way.

When his nimble fingers took hold of the clasp and unzipped her shorts, Relena suddenly stilled.

At the same time, Heero ceased his actions but did not move away. He whispered next to her ear, holding back the desire that still burned inside him, "Relena, tell me, do you want to stop?"

When she didn't respond, he raised himself on his elbows and peered down her face. She had her eyes closed tightly, but when they opened, he saw them shimmer with moistness. "Heero, I can't. I'm sorry. I mean with Hilde…" Her voice trembled lightly, "I don't -"

Surprise overcame her when he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing them. The purity behind the meaning of those unsaid words only proved her thoughtfulness. He nodded his understanding, "It's alright, Relena." He gave a chaste kiss on her forehead and rose to get off the bed.

Immediately, she shot her hand out to reach for his arm. Heero turned to her, dark brown tresses hung messily across his forehead. "Don't leave, Heero," she said softly, "stay with me for the night, please?"

He couldn't resist the way her eyes presented themselves to him, a striking shade of blue in the moonlight. With a light affirmative grunt, he climbed back on top of the bed and pulled a blanket to cover them. He lay next to her. A beautiful smile graced her features, "Thank you."

"Sleep, Relena," he said. She closed her lids. He was caught off guard when she inched closer to him and curved against his body. In response, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her to him.

TBC...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: It pains me to say it again. Therefore, I won't.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sir!" A hurried series of knocks sounded. "This is of great importance, sir! It calls for your attention immediately!"

The man turned at the voice that called from the closed doors. "We shall continue this conversation another time, Mr. Ferrin," he spoke into the phone, "Good day." He hung up the device before he announced for the man's entrance, "Report, Jev."

At once the doors swung open and in rushed a somewhat faltered man, "Mr. Peacecraft, sir! There are rumors of a leak concerning the aircrafts we are designing!"

"What?!" A mix of crossness and irritation flitted across his face, "Where do the sources come from?"

"I don't know whether you should be relieved by this, sir," the young worker hastily replied, "but it appears to be coming from an outside source that is transferring to us instead."

His livid features were replaced by a furrow of his brow, "You mean the anonymous is spilling forth the information to us instead of giving ours away to other firms?"

"Indeed, sir, it is the opposite that makes this unusual."

The man paused for a moment before raising his head to the standing figure, "See what you can find out more about this, Jev."

He confirmed his superior's statement with a bow, "Yes, sir."

When the employee left, Peacecraft propped his elbows on the desk's surface and rested his chin on his hands. He frowned at the situation. Leaks always meant trouble, but when it was they being the victim, it was even more risky.

He pushed down the intercom button, "Hailey, get me Winner and Barton."

* * *

Duo moaned groggily in his slouched, and very uncomfortable, position in the firm chair. He attempted to go back to sleep but a faint ringing noise hummed in his ear. He peered through slits to look down on the hand he held. Pleased that nothing had happened to Hilde, he relaxed. His lids closed, hoping to block out the insistent ringing. When it did not, he groaned in frustration and shifted to reach into his coat pocket.

"Yeah," he shot out. The rays that shone through the blinds meant that it was early morning. He squinted against the light.

"Duo?"

He immediately composed himself upright when he recognized the speaker to be Quatre. "Hey, Quat!" the irritability faded in his voice, "geez, sorry man, had a long night."

A nervous chuckle came from the other end, "It's ok, Duo. I didn't mean to interrupt you so early."

The haste in his words was perturbed, for Quatre wasn't one to act so hurriedly, being calm and focused for the most part. "Quatre, what is it?"

"Duo, do you know where I could reach Heero?"

His brow crinkled in thought, "Did you try his cell?"

"Tried it. His main office, his secretary, and even the bachelor pad that only you, me and a few others know off."

"No such luck, huh?"

"It's urgent, Duo, do you know where he is?"

The young man leaned forward and supported his weight on his knees. He sighed, "Hate to say it but got no clue."

When the other end went silent, Duo started feeling uneasy. There was a moment's hesitation until Quatre spoke up again, "Duo, there's been a leak."

He stiffened and croaked disbelievingly, "Ah, hell no."

"I've received word that someone has been connecting to a partner in firms of mine and providing valuable information."

"And the source?" Dread locked his throat for response.

"The source appears to be coming from ZW."

"Fuck," he groaned despondently, "I'll give you the number to the hotel he and I are staying at. He could be in his suite."

"Thanks, Duo. I'll keep you posted if anything else comes up."

"I'll keep your word to that, blondie."

At that, Quatre hung up. Duo leaned back tiredly in his chair, anxiety visibly etched on his face as he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his companion's breathing.

* * *

Relena woke to the sound of running water. A smile played on her lips, elated that Heero was only a few feet away, no longer so far from her. The sunlight that peeked through the blinds was welcoming with her bright mood. Her body stretched languidly and she let out a satisfied sigh.

For once in her life, she experienced fulfilling content. She had never looked so forward to waking up each day. Every fiber in her being exploded with energy; she felt enthusiasm for living. She turned over to where Heero slept and smiled against his pillow, breathing in the musky scent left behind.

Heero still hadn't stepped out of the bath room yet. Feeling frivolous, she took this time to devise a delectable scheme. Her mind imagined the look on his face when he re-entered the bedroom only to be tackled to the floor and kissed senselessly.

She swung her legs around the bed excitedly. With as much stealth as she could muster, she moved quietly toward the bathroom door. Her clever plan was stopped short by the ringing of the telephone. Despite for being a demure lady, she cursed the device. 'Darn, Heero would've enjoyed the heart attack I would give him.'

Reaching over to retrieve the phone, she hid her annoyance with an impatient 'good morning'.

"Relena?"

"Trowa?" The VP tucked her legs to the side and went into business mode. Even for having a rare show of emotion, the tone in his voice did not sound relaxed. Her brow crinkled in query, "What is it?"

Dread suddenly rose inside her at the slight pause Trowa made on the other line. Unless it was a moment of thought or when no more words were necessary, Trowa never paused. "Relena, I am really calling for Yuy. There was no answer in the suite Quatre gave me the number to. Perhaps you know where I can reach him?"

For a second, she wondered if Trowa knew Heero was in her room. Gathering her wits together, she shook off her inquisitiveness. "Sorry, Trowa, I don't know," she eyed the bathroom door which hadn't opened yet, "but I could deliver a message to him when I do see him."

"That's fine, Relena, I want to speak to him personally about this."

Curiosity took its toll on her, "Trowa, tell me, I'm going to see him today anyway." She urged wanting to know what got her friend so unusually wrung. Based on his serious tone of voice, it must be intense.

"I can't share this with you, Rel, it's -"

He was interrupted before he could finish his statement, "Please, Trowa? Strangely enough, I feel I should know because we are currently in a project with ZW. If you won't tell me from a colleague to colleague point of view, tell it to me as a friend."

He gave in, knowing Relena would simply be more persistent, "There's been a giveaway…"

Her heart lurched forward in panic for the coming words, 'Don't say ZW, don't say ZW, don't say ZW."

"...the sources point to ZW."

'Crap.' "Oh no..."

"Do you know of TMG and Winner partnership on a jet expansion pack?"

"I've heard about it. From speaking with Mr. Winner, he financially supports TMG on the construction of a new aircraft."

Trowa grunted in approval. "One of Yuy's men, Treize Kushrenada, is in charge of the outline of the improvement on ZW's own aircraft. The other night, Kushrenada was at a bar. He got more than his share of alcohol, pushing him to reveal the confidential information to open ears. The last we heard of him was that he was planning to sell his profile to TMG, which is -"

"- ZW's chief competitor," Relena finished for him. "Trowa, how did you know of all this?"

"Come to think of it, in a way you are involved, because an employee of yours named Barnes approached us with this info."

'Barnes?!' Her mind screamed. "What did he say?"

"Enough to let us know that Kushrenada is playing a dangerous game."

Dreask's representative nervously bit her lip, unsure of how to handle the situation. "Thanks, Trowa, I'll see what I can do."

The minute she hung up the phone, another call rang through. "Ms. Relena?"

"Barnes!" She rushed to the point, "Barnes, tell me what you know about Treize Kushrenada."

"I was about to tell you right away, Ms. Darlian. I met him the night before at a bar after my meeting with Mr. Bishop, and he got very drunk. Anyway, it seems that Heero came down hard on him just before he left to Hawaii. Apparently, it's not the first time Kushrenada bad-mouthed his boss, but he was more vindictive that night."

A small part of her was pleased that her employee had buckled down and was repairing his foundation with Mr. Bishop, but first things first, "Alright, Barnes, the man was sloshed up, get to the point, please."

"He was raving on and on about Heero's firm standards then he threatened to take his campaign of ZW's new aircraft to TMG. He says 'they'll reward him better than the dirt Yuy gives him daily'."

She sunk further in her spot on the mattress; her ears itched disbelievingly at her employee's words. It happened, though rarely, that someone would take their work for the company and auction it to a high bidder. What made her cringe was the fact that it was happening to them.

"You're sure about this, Barnes? You're not exaggerating?"

"No, Kushrenada meant it. There was nothing but spite behind his words."

Relena brushed honey-colored strands with her hand to relieve some nervous tension, "Don't talk about this to anyone."

"I won't, ma'am," Barnes replied. "Oh, Ms. Darlian?"

"Yes?"

"I spoke with the woman who was giving me a hard time."

"And?"

"She won't be doing that anymore. I know I can do better."

She smiled then. "I knew you had it in you, Barnes."

"Thank you, Ms. Relena, you know, for everything."

"No, thank _you_," she said, referring to the tip he gave of Treize.

She was just replacing the receiver when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind. An avid mouth went to her neck, "That had better be a female caller." A surprised yelp escaped her when he flipped her over and pinned her on the bed. "H-Heero..."

He went straight to mouthing wet kisses along her bare collarbone, earning a soft moan from her. "Shh, I'm punishing you." She raised questioning eyes at him only to arch her head back when he suckled beneath her jaw line. "You shouldn't look so helpless in the morning, especially in nothing but a bra and shorts."

Her cheeks flushed at his bold words, but a notion kept nudging her at the back of her mind. "Heero, listen, there's something you need to know."

She felt a twinge of disappointment when he ceased the actions of his tongue. He looked at her, smirking, "You've decided to succumb to me? Don't worry, I'm fine with that."

His descending mouth was stopped short by dainty fingers. "Please, I mean it."

Sensing the distress behind her words, he propped his weight on his elbows and gazed down at the femme beneath him. "Who was that?"

"Barnes, and before that, Trowa."

He tensed at the mention of the last name, not having forgotten the closeness his rival shared with Relena. "Barton? What did he want?"

"Heero, something happened," she brought her hands up to cup the sides of his face, "you have a man named Treize Kushrenada working for you."

"Yes," he answered with a slight arch of his brow.

"He's going to sell his profile of the new airline to TMG Corp."

He stared at her, his features held an unreadable expression, "What?"

"Barnes and him were at a bar the other night. Treize downed pass his limit of alcohol and began spouting unflattering comments about you. Barnes said that they were in an argument that somehow caused Treize to snap. Along the lines of his tirade was him planning to take his work for ZW to TMG."

His features remained impassive as she waited for a response from him. She readied herself for the coming of his reaction. But what she wasn't prepared for was a confident smirk.

Relena felt dumbfounded.

"Barnes said that?" A light chuckle resounded from his throat. "And Barton, what was his role in this? For all we know, Relena, he could be making this up. Being Winner's contractor, he could very easily be in on this charade." The corner of his lips quirked up, "I didn't think Barnes was that gullible to fall for it."

Her head became dizzy from the fury building inside her. He had insulted both her friend and employee! She squeezed his shoulders to bring some sense to him. "Barnes isn't like that! And neither is Trowa! Heero, I'm serious about this! This is no joke," she said tightly.

"Like hell it isn't. So someone was steaming off about me, took those words and twisted it around. They're making a big deal out of this."

"I think you should take what they are saying critically instead of just brushing them off."

Heero leaned back while Relena began to sit up. He frowned, "Why are you getting angry, Relena?"

She clenched the bed sheets, "Because you are implying that either both are dishonest with a warped sense of humor or malicious sneaks. If you think I would accept those kinds of people, then I have a sense of how you see me as a person."

"I don't think of you that way."

"Alright, Heero," she said tersely, "did you or did you not have arguments with Treize?"

His eyes gleamed crossly, "Treize was not co-operating with the details we were looking for. He _needed_ to be put back in his place. His improvements for the airline were disappointing. I gave him a week to revise it."

The VP raised a delicate brow at him, "And you question the reason why Barnes would give you an image of Treize being spiteful? Perhaps you were a little harsh on him. In any case, you should believe what Barnes and Trowa say."

Now mad, Heero supported his weight against one hand and bent forward to Relena, a scowl appearing on his face, "Treize comes up with creative ideas but usually needs a push to get going. He's loyal. He wouldn't sell to the competition."

"How can you be so sure?! Don't tell me your pride has got the best of you. I'm amazed at your self-esteem. Is there anyone in this world blind enough to fall for it?"

He peered at her warily, "You do."

She shut her eyes to suppress her anger. "Get out," she rasped.

Heero cursed with more imagination she had ever heard in her life. It had been a wrong thing to blurt out. A very wrong thing. He ran his fingers through his hair in irritation, "Damnit, Relena, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, yes you did," she replied sardonically and gave an empty laugh. "Pity that I've fallen right where you wanted me. And to think that here I am, telling you of a predicament that could make a huge negative impact to your company. Not to mention, a problem which I could have simply deterred away and left you to deal with the pain later. But stupid me, I had the heart to tell you about it because I actually **cared**!"

An angry growl sounded from his throat. His actions were rough and fierce as he gathered his clothes.

"You wasted your time caring, Relena," he snarled over his shoulder, went through the door, and out of her sight.

TBC...


	15. Chapter Fourteen

DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to claim Gundam Wing as my own. :P

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey."

"Hey," Hilde croaked softly. Chuckling, she gave Relena a tired but happy smile. "I'm not the greatest sight for sore eyes, huh?"

She reached out to grasp the frail hand that lay on the bed. A small grin came on her lips from the brunette's statement. "I think you look great."

Indeed, the petite woman had some of her original color returning to her skin. There were no wires or beeping monitors surrounding her as before. Only a line of IV fluid attached to her hand to provide the nutrients she lacked from her period of illness. Though her eyes were circled darkly, the familiar glimmer was back in their depths.

"Sorry I held the project back. Didn't exactly plan on this happening," Hilde said.

"Don't be stupid, Hil'! All that matters is you getting better," her friend squeezed her hand reassuringly. "By the way, Chaucer sends his wishes for you to be bouncing around soon."

The hoarse laughter that came sounded delightful to Relena's ears. "Tell him he can bet on it." Her brow furrowed then, "Rel, are you sure you can handle everything?"

Her blonde colleague rolled her eyes, "Of course, 'Hil! Don't worry. Just be sure to get back on your feet in two days. Your trip is set to go, and I expect you to get some much needed rest when you get back," she pointed out when Hilde was about to protest. "Just take care of yourself. Leave everything to me."

Seeing that the famous Darlian stubborn streak made its appearance, Hilde leaned back on her pillow. "Humph, and I thought this vacation would do you good at R & R," her voice held a sarcastic tone.

"I'll give the final details to Mr. Maxwell before I leave Hawaii. Afterwards, I will check out of our suite and go back home - where I should find you in bed taking it easy."

Hilde smothered a laugh, "Look forward to it."

* * *

She stepped into the hallway of TMG Corp. The day before, she had told Duo of her early departure. He was surprised at the sudden leave but understood nonetheless. He was somewhat worn from having spent long hours at the hospital with Hilde, but that seemingly lost smile had returned on his features. Silently thankful that he asked no further questions, she handed Duo the final outline to the advertising for Z-Scape, checked out of their room, grabbed her luggage, and hopped on the first plane to the head office of TMG.

She hadn't spoken with Heero ever since their dispute in her hotel bedroom. Despite their argument, Relena couldn't help but need more insight to the "leak". After all, Barnes was the key witness to this situation. Since she was his employer, it was partly her responsibility to gain knowledge about the entire ordeal.

Relena walked up to the secretary busily typing away behind the counter, "Excuse me, but could you notify Mr. Peacecraft that Ms. Relena Darlian is here for her appointment?"

The woman looked at her behind oval-shaped lenses, "Ms. Darlian! Oh, I apologize for not having noticed you, but do go right ahead! He is expecting you."

Dreask's VP ambled through the gold encased glass doors amidst the buzzing of the secretary's intercom. As she walked, she looked down at her lavender skirt, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. She saw one door opened to Peacecraft's office waiting for her entry.

"Ms. Darlian," the man that sat in the black leather chair stood from his desk and offered a seat to her.

Not once in her career has she met the man in person, so she was quite taken back at his appearance. Long white-blonde hair cascaded down his back, but it gave him more of a masculine air. From his height and build, she estimated to be around his late twenties. What struck her the most were his eyes, a stern blue that was well guarded of his character.

The closer she stepped, she did not imagine him to look at her in astonishment. Well, for having said nothing for the next few minutes, it came to be more of a shock. Her nerves were starting to become jittery at his hard stare.

"Rellie?"

Her eyes widened at the single word he uttered from his mouth. It felt as if a bolt of sudden panic shot right through her. An unexplainable waver coursed through her entire body. She was speechless. Her ears thundered to what they just heard.

Only one person had been given the right to call her that. The last time she heard it was years ago, years of her childhood. The one person that had given her that personal nickname could be no more than -

She gawked at the initial 'M.' etched on the gold triangular nameplate. Relena blinked incredulously at the face of the tall man before her, saying in a barely audible whisper, "Milliardo?"

At the sound of his name, the man rounded his desk and stood right in front of her. Slowly, he raised his hand to trace her cheek, as if to prove she was real.

With a tilt of her head, her eyes misted over as a genuine smile flourished from her lips, "Hello, brother."

Milliardo engulfed her in a firm embrace. He instinctively stroked the middle of her back as he had done in their youth. The same old action brought comfort whenever she felt sad or was in tears. Relena couldn't help but feel like her four year old self again.

The young woman closed her eyes at the rising joy building inside her, ecstatic that the childhood she once thought was gone was very much alive. The blonde femme looked at her newfound relative with fondness, "I thought you were gone. With mama and papa no longer here, I did not know whether you were alive or not."

"My little sister, I have never stopped holding on to that hope." His voice, bold as she had always known it to be, carried a hint of instability due to their long lost reunion. "After years of searching and coming up with nothing, then you suddenly come tumbling into my life." He pulled back and smiled, giving his eyes a boyish air.

As quick as elation came, a troubled frown crossed his features, "Where have you been hiding all this time? I almost circled the world to find you."

Relena thought deeply at first then grasped it knowingly, "What name did you look me under?"

"Peacecraft, of course."

The young VP shook her head, an apologetic smile on her lips, "No wonder you came up with nothing. I went under my adoptive parents' name, Darlian." She shielded her eyes under her bangs, "I did not learn of the origin of my last name until the year my father passed away."

"I'm sorry. My sympathies to Mr. Darlian."

Her gaze went back to his face, "That's alright. Thank you."

Indicating for them to take a seat, he continued, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Earth."

He let out a mock snort. The corner of his lips lifted as he looked at her, "I can't believe that you're here."

She nodded, "Well, that makes two of us."

"Are you sure you're the Relena I know of?"

"How can I be sure you're the Milliardo I know of?"

"The same girl who could always be seen dragging around a pink rat?"

"The one and only boy who said he would never grow long hair because they were for girly girls," she eyed his lengthy tresses and arched a brow, "and look at him now."

"Touché."

She cast a leer at him, "And for your information, it was a rabbit."

They laughed together at that, even more pleased they had found each other.

Milliardo leaned back in his seat, "Tell me about your life."

Had he been a stranger, Relena would have been long gone at the direct question. But this man, carried that very familiar aura about him, and that made it especially certain he was her brother. She clasped her hands together on her lap, "My childhood remains a blurred image to me. I hardly remember a thing, only bits and pieces of it. But what I do remember is staying at an orphanage. Around the age of five, I was adopted to a foster home from the guardianship of the Darlians. I was lucky enough to live with a family who genuinely cared for me with their hearts."

A heartfelt smile shaped her lips at the thought of those memories, "The Darlians were the most wonderful people to me. They raised me with good morals and gave me a fulfilling education. Not to mention a loving house to go home to and the endless nurturing. Years of schooling have landed me a good impression on the representatives of Dreask, and I was hired on first appointment. Two years later, I was given a more than gracious position as the Vice President of the company."

Having never lost contact with him, Relena raised her head at him, "That's a short sum up of my life, Milliardo. Now won't you indulge me by telling what _you_ have been up to?"

He chuckled lightly. The little girl that he once pushed against the swing to bring forth bubbling laughter was none other than the highly esteemed and clever woman before him.

* * *

"Mr. Yuy! What do you have to say about the betrayal of your own employee?"

"How will you plan to carry this one out, sir?"

"Where does ZW stand now against TMG Corps.?"

"Mr. Yuy, you've been arranging campaigns with Dreask for Z-Scape. Tell me, what relationship do you have with Ms. Darlian?"

Heero scowled angrily as he by passed the several microphones held out by hounding reporters. It took a lot of his will not to knock them out, his reputation being the only thing that was holding him back. How his hands curled into fist already, itching to lunge at the leeches that craved juicy tidbits.

He then stopped his fast tread and turned to face the media. Seeing it as a sign that he was going to speak, many more rushed near him thrusting recorders, cameras, and microphones up against him. He bit his back tongue to prevent from yelling angrily, and muttered a low but firm, "No comment" before stepping into the vehicle made ready for him. Immediately the bodyguards that surrounded the black vehicle obstructed the sea of unsatisfied reporters who were still determined to get a final word.

When they had driven a few miles enough to have escaped the any following reporters, Heero dialed a number on the car videophone. He ran his hand through his brown tresses, a sign he was irritated and cross. The last question especially rung at his nerves. Damn parasites, always hungry for his love life. Those people weren't taught the meaning of 'personal'.

'Won't they ever give it a break?!' Even his vacations didn't make out to be like intended.

Right after he went through Relena's door, he headed to the headquarters of ZW, noting to Duo to finish off the final details of Z-Scape for him. He called his secretary to inform her of his early return. The news that followed became a quick blow to him. Hearing the possibility that one of his employees was haggling with the competition came down on him hard.

What vexed him more was that Relena was right. She had been honest to him from the start and he mistook her as some deceitful stranger. He insulted her on many levels. This had to be the greatest blunder in the life of Heero Yuy.

Immediately at his return, he went straight to the problem at hand, connecting to other firms and conducting ways to put everything back to its spot. Phone calls were made, papers were signed, and messages were sent. The office and everyone in it was buried in chaos, but all loyally continued to do their part.

An image flickered unto the screen, showing the face of Duo Maxwell, "Yo, Heero! What kept 'ya?" His faulty grin hid the tiredness in his eyes.

"Duo, give me an update."

At once the coordinator grit his teeth, "Not good, man. Aside from the fact it's hellish to get anywhere without junk gossip in your face, we are trying to get a hold of TMG to confirm all this crap. But I'm telling 'ya, it's taking way too long. Every second our reputation's sliding down. Our partners and stock holders are already starting to pack their bags."

The CEO cursed blatantly but kept his focus onwards. "Maxwell, you keep those people on their feet and chain them if you have to. Not a word to those reporters at any cost. I'm going straight to their head office."

Cobalt eyes widened surprised at the last statement. "You what?! No shit, Heero, but if we can't get a hold of them, what makes you think you'd be able to march right in?"

That earned him a pointed glare, "I'll find a way."

His friend sighed exasperatingly, "Suit yourself, it's your whacko idea." That made another fierce glower from Yuy. He raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Just be careful, Heero, you got it? Your grandpappy won't be too pleased if he hears his only grandson screwed up royally."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Maxwell."

"Hey, now!"

"How's Hilde?"

Taken back at the complete change in subject, Duo's features slowly softened at the sound of the woman's name, "She's doing a lot better for sure. After two more days at the hospital, I made sure she went back home safely."

"That's good," he said.

Duo meant to question of Relena, but since Heero didn't press on the topic, he thought it was yet too touchy to tread. He looked worriedly at his friend. Strangely enough, he's been acting differently since the past few days. He looked beat.

"I'm counting on you," Heero leaned on his knees.

In response, the braided man gave a cheeky grin, "You can trust me, buddy. Good luck."

The terminal was shut off.

TBC...


	16. Chapter Fifteen

From the Desk of Scilja

Hey everyone! As you can see, this story is still going, so that should erase all doubts of me slumped in a corner and X.X Thank you all who have listed me as their favorite author/story, I am immensely honored and glad that you enjoy reading this! And thank you for all those wonderful reviews! You guys touch me right here in this little heart of mine. This chapter took so many revisions, I was starting to see it everywhere I go! -.- It finally came out to my liking around 15 drafts later. I am so droll, I kill myself.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Trade a cookie for GW? Please? PRETTY PLEASE?!

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Fifteen**

A dainty finger traced the outline of the woman in the picture encased behind a glass frame. "She seems like a wonderful woman, Milliardo," Relena observed the cropped, midnight-blue haired lady that his arm embraced. The woman was tall, with a smiling face that held a lot of promise and strength. The fact that she was a high-ranking officer in the same army as her brother proved that this person stood strong on her own ideals; it was admirable.

She eyed the slightly rounded stomach of her sister-in-law. A soft laugh emitted from the young VP. "Lucrezia," Relena whispered, a small smile adorned her lips.

"Noin has heard much of you. When I tell her you've been found, she will be running miles to see you," he said. "Did you really not know of the Peacecraft name until after your father's passing?"

Blonde locks bobbed with a nod of her head, "Those were some of his last words to me. He confessed that I was not his biological daughter. He and Papa shared close ties with each other, so when things went awry, the Darlians adopted me. He told me it wasn't out of obligation but it felt like a genuine favor to a dear friend."

"And Mrs. Darlian? How is she keeping up?"

Her grin broadened, "She's a strong woman. Even with my father's passing, she knows she has to move on."

He rested a hand under his chin, "So how long have you been working at Dreask?"

She placed the frame back down on the table, "About two years and ongoing."

"How do you like it there?"

"I work with the dearest man, who I see not as a charge I am employed under, but as a friend. My partner, Hilde, was my best friend since high school and I consider myself lucky that she stuck with me through these years. It's something I can look forward to each day and appreciate the fortunate things I have been given."

Milliardo nodded at his sister's sincere comments. Relena always spoke honestly and straight from her mind and heart. To see that she continued to be true to herself made him proud.

He almost jumped when she suddenly gasped and shifted forward to lean on the edge of the chair. "Milliardo! Before I forget, allow me to explain the reason for coming here!"

Like a dignified woman, she held herself high, her appearance taking on a leveled stature. Dreask had earned a well-reputable figure for a Vice President. She clasped her hands together, placing them on her lap. "ZW Enterprises, respectfully, is considered to be your top competitor, am I right?"

"Yes," he said slowly but surely.

"I would assume you know of the leak concerning ZW."

"I am well aware of that."

"Do you know who the perpetrator is?"

A dim expression grazed his features, "I do."

She paused a while; she cleared her throat before continuing. "Barnes is my employee, not to mention the main witness to the person held responsible of this. He informed me that one of ZW's employees was auctioning the outline for their aircraft."

The young VP never wavered from her fixed gaze, "Treize and Barnes were coincidently at the same bar one night. Having had more of his limit to drink, Treize bluntly complained of his workplace. Part of it included his decision to sell his profile to TMG Corp. At first, one would think that due to his drinking level, it was only a meaningless tirade. Nobody expected it to be true, but now it poses to be a threat."

She raised her head assertively, "I won't point any fingers, Milliardo. Having been acquainted with Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton last week, I understand TMG is designing their own aircraft as well. So another challenge arose between you and ZW."

Milliardo remained silent.

"Treize Kushrenada, did he come here?"

"He did."

She sucked in a breath, not expecting that answer from him. Though he may be her brother, she was not sure of how he planned to handle this situation. He may be the same person except only physically more mature and older. Yet, she didn't know him.

He could use the information to his advantage, sending ZW plummeting down, thus earn the highest position in the business world. It reeked of power and greed behind it. This one chance would let him claim the title.

Her hands clenched tightly, seriousness blended in her tone, "Milliardo, what are you going to do?"

* * *

"Tell me where the office of Milliardo Peacecraft is."

The secretary behind the counter jumped at the man's abrupt presence and firm demand. With a quick recovery, she replied, "I'm sorry, but I can not relay that information to you." When he started to head towards the nearest corridor, she instantly stood from her chair, "Wait! Sir! Unless you have an appointment you are not allowed to enter!"

He turned his head to say, "An appointment is not necessary," before continuing his way through the thick, glass-encased doors.

A few did not agree with him for two men instantly trailed behind insisting he cease his actions. He growled in frustration and paid no heed to them.

"Sir! Stop and turn around at once!"

"We will not hesitate to use force!"

"SIR!"

Seeing the doors quickened his pace. Ignoring the loud shouts called to him, he dashed forward to avoid their lunges and pushed through the doorway.

Milliardo shot his head up, making eye contact with the young man. "Yuy."

However, that was not what caught Heero's attention. Expecting to address Peacecraft alone, he was inwardly taken by surprise to see another figure in the office.

Relena's breathing hitched to see Heero a few feet away from her.

He looked presentable in a grey button down shirt and open navy blue blazer with matching pants. The dark brown tresses looked slightly disheveled, only adding to the masculinity that was his. If he was exhausted, he hid it well. His face was as impassive as usual. His eyes held somewhat of a glare to them and have not left their contact with those of her brother.

The two men who chased Heero dashed into the room, each holding a gun aimed solely at the intruder. "Mr. Peacecraft! We apologize for the failed attempt to hold this man's access. Do you want him to be escorted out, sir?"

Milliardo gave the CEO a once over glance, "No, that's fine, I was expecting him. You may return to your posts." The officers closed the doors as they made their exit. He walked over to his desk and pressed the intercom button. "Hailey, prepare a helicopter to bring Ms. Darlian back to Dreask."

Relena looked at him crossly. "Milliardo!" She punctuated the name like a stab in the air. "We are not finished! I want to stay and discuss this."

He can't possibly think of ending their conversation when it was right on the verge. She had come here expecting to clear some questions that lingered in her head and that was what she wanted.

Her newfound brother turned to peer at her, "Relena, I am glad to see you again, but I will handle things from here." His eyes softened from their hard gaze, "Take care, little sister."

"Milliardo!" 'Don't you dare…'

A woman clad in a dark green dress suit entered the room. "Mr. Peacecraft, the copter will be here shortly." At his nod, she directed Relena to follow her, "Ms. Darlian, this way, if you please."

It took a great amount of her will to bite back her tongue in order to avoid making a scene. Her brother made it clear that he wasn't about to discuss this with her. Despite his decision, she was fully determined to confront him about it once again.

Relena gave one final glance at the two men. At the corner of her eye, she caught Heero's own dark ones.

* * *

Heero watched Relena's figure get ushered out the door before facing his adversary. There were a lot of things that needed to be sorted out. With the events of the past days drawing up in his mind, he became fiercer.

"Zechs," he addressed with the old name out of habit from their previous years of serving the army. "Where is Kushrenada?"

Milliardo eyed the younger man discreetly. "I assumed he would be back at ZW, Yuy."

He shot a firm glare, "You know well enough Treize is the leak, so what reason would he return to ZW? He has defiled all employee rights. Now let me ask you again," Heero exuded an air of intensity about him, "where is he?"

"Last time that was heard or seen of him was two days ago here in TMG."

A hand clenched into a tight fist to suppress the irritation he felt. "What did he do here?"

"Treize spoke with one of my employees and offered classified information about the ZW's improved crafted jet." Heero muttered a curse under his breath. "He requested an appointment with me and began telling me details about the campaign for the jet."

His stern gaze remained, "He revealed the blueprints for the aircraft. An impressive outline of that jet, Yuy, I'll give you credit for that. Kushrenada was quite persistent about the matter."

"Don't patronize me, Zechs."

"Hardly, Yuy," he replied off-handedly, "Kushrenada handed over several documents and articles worth a year's work." The president of TMG Corp scrutinized ZW's chief executive, "What I couldn't help wondering was why he would approach us in the first place. It left me thinking of how his employment with ZW could be so burdensome."

In response, Heero scowled, "As a president, you should know that the line of employee and director relation has its limits. Treize was given more than enough chances to prove himself. He took the wrong method of choosing."

"I do know my place in this, Yuy," Milliardo countered, "but I'm not sure Treize does."

A taut silence stretched over them. Heero knew very well the disadvantage he was put in. Treize was held responsible for the details of the aircraft. With him were highly confidential information that if shared with anyone else, it would create a devastating impact on ZW's reputation. The possibilities were endless. ZW could lose the trust of their partnerships and the retail. Milliardo would have the upper hand. TMG would rise to the top with the new information they were given. It was all set out quite nicely.

Zechs, or Milliardo, would no longer have any competition. He would gain the eye of the entire industry. He would finally have it all if he had accepted Treize's proposal.

His jaw set in a determined grit, "Just tell me, Zechs, did you take the deal or not?"

Before a single word could be spoken from him, a disturbing image caught Heero's attention. Knowing Heero was usually not one to be easily deterred, Milliardo turned around to follow his train of sight.

Both became transfixed at the scene through the vast glass window of his office. A helicopter in the afternoon horizon swerved lightly, struggling to keep a straight path. Then a faulty stagger caused the aircraft to turn sharply at an irregular angle, revealing the large, bold letters of TMG Corporations.

The two men up at once when realization hit like a hard blow.

Ignoring the heavy weight that churned inside him, Heero turned around and bolted out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you, sir," she replied to the man as he helped her into the vehicle.

"Not a problem, Miss Relena. And please, call me Andy," he smiled before closing the passenger door firmly and entered the driver's seat. "Now where would I be taking you, Miss?"

"To Dreask Incorporated," she explained the directions. The more she spoke, the more she felt the urge to run back and back into the room to knock some sense into two particular people. She sighed inwardly, 'Hopefully, they'll find their own sense,' then groaned, 'if that's even possible.'

The driver tapped a control and adjusted his headset, "Here we go," the helicopter come to life as it lifted up to the sky.

She stared off into the horizon from the tinted windows. The loudness of the helicopter's propellers was far from her mind. It was instead, filled with the picture of the two men in her life who were currently back in the office of TMG. A part of her was livid that her brother ended their discussion. The other part of her was worried about the outcome.

The layers of colors from the setting sun gave little comfort. At this point, her life was questionable. 'Why that infuriating bugger of a man!' A tired breath escaped her, 'When will it ever go my way?'

This was all a mess. Ever since she warned Heero of the potential threat Treize could induce, things just got worse. After she had heard it from Trowa, then Barnes, she warned him. When he didn't believe her when she told him the news, it plainly infuriated her. How inconsiderate was that! She balled her hands into tight fists until there were sure to be crescent shaped impressions were left on her palms. To think that he would think so low of her was demeaning. It stung, especially when he harshly cast aside the fact that she cared.

Her body jumped in her seat and she was jolted out of her thoughts. She felt the helicopter sway a bit before it regained control. Her fingers clenched into nervous fists.

"Andy?" her voice quivered slightly, "is everything alright?"

"Not to worry, Miss Relena, just a small notch, nothing serious," her driver reassured. Her uneasiness did not lessen upon seeing the tight grip he held on the machinery. "Everything's under control."

He lurched forward with the gearshift when the helicopter made a drastic turn. Even with the seatbelt on, the sudden spin crushed her against the side of the window. She grunted at the hard impact, wincing at an old sore from the incident in Hawaii. Quickly, she attempted to shake off the blurred circles before her eyes to reclaim awareness.

A loud curse was heard from the driver's seat. She gasped, desperately grabbing the armrest for leverage when the vehicle slanted a far angle to the right. It staggered vigorously before returning to its normal position. Her temples began throbbing with ache and her chest tightened painfully. Then she felt her weight forcefully pushed back against the seat. Teeth clenched in pain when she realized her arm went numb from the hard collision.

Then the entire vehicle shook and roared with a deafening boom.

Fear gripped her when the smell of burning oil reached her nose. Her eyes widened when the helicopter took an unexpected dip in the air. A loud burst sounded from behind her, the noise increasing the uneasiness of her nerves. The atmosphere suddenly became stifling with searing heat. Smoke began to seep from the back and her lungs coughed at the building of dust and ashes.

The whole vehicle shook as vigorously as the beating of her heart. She clutched the side arms of the seat tightly. "Andy?" she called frenziedly, "Andy? What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Relena," he turned to face her, complete resignation on his features, "we're going down."

The sparks of the engine ignited the oil and brought forth an array of searing flames. Andy was desperately yelling for assistance into his intercom. The helicopter's emergency alarms and red warnings went off in loud screams. She became lightheaded at the vigorous shaking of the vehicle. Her lungs squeezed desperately for air as she coughed at the buildup of heavy smoke.

She hastily blinked to clear her vision since everything was much too foggy. Matters weren't helping when a sudden rush of blood surged through her head. She keeled over in her seat, clasping her hands between the sides of her temples hoping it would ease the pain.

Her skin pricked from the burns of the heat. Tears leaked from narrow slits at the unbearable smolder of flames. 'I always knew traveling by air was bad news,' she said in spite of herself. A sad sigh escaped her. 'Of all the sadistic ironies.'

Intently preoccupied with the searing head injury, she suddenly went into a severe coughing fit due to the thick cloud of smoke.

The lack of oxygen finally did its job and she succumbed to the pull of darkness.

TBC…


	17. Chapter Sixteen

DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Merriment twinkled within aquamarine eyes, "Mama looks pretty!" _

_She glanced up in awe at the figure that sat before the vanity dresser. She sorely missed the distinct smell of fresh flowers from her mother's hair. The shining gold that spun to be her tresses. The fair ivory tint of her skin. The eyes that were bluer than the ocean reflected by the sky._

_The woman laughed sweetly and swooped up her child to her lap. "Why, thank you, darling," her finger tapped the small nose playfully,"but I think it's you who has the spotlight tonight."_

_"How are my two angels?" Both turned to see a man enter the room, well-aged wrinkles smiling around grayish blue eyes._

_She leapt from her mother's knee and ran towards him, "Daddy!" He rewarded the child's exuberance by hoisting the girl into a cheerful swing before settling her in his arms._

_"And there's the star of the show! So, birthday girl, how does it feel to be the big four?"_

_A small nose scrunched up in distaste, "I feel old."_

_Both adults burst out laughing. "Is that so?" her father smiled, "Then don't you think being four is too old for cake?"_

_Tiny eyes widened and blonde locks swayed to and fro from the emphasis shaking of her head, "No, no! That's different!"_

_A young boy entered the room, "Four, that's really old, think about it. You can't act like a baby anymore."_

_The young girl twisted around in her father's hold to stick her tongue out, "Oh yeah? Well, you're almost as old as grandpa!"_

_Her parents laughed again. _

_"Huh?" Something in the air was amiss. Suddenly those strong arms were beginning to lose their grip. "Oof!" She landed on the cold floor, no longer in the hold of her father. Mama and Millie...where did they go? _

_Her heart raced at the loss of her family's presence. "Mama? Papa? Millie? Come out now, I'm done playing hide and go seek!" The lights went out, flooding the entire atmosphere in darkness. Her breath hitched in her throat in panic and she cried frantically, "Mama! Papa! I don't wanna play anymore!"_

_She swiveled her head around, but was met with nothing but pitch black. Every rustle of her dress, tap of her shoes, and swish of her arms echoed loudly into the eerie shadows. A frenzied cry shattered the air and her breath came in short, uneven rhythms, "Millie, don't scare me like that! Millie? Somebody?" she scurried blindly in the dark, "ANYBODY?!"_

_Her knees buckled out of sheer exhaustion and fear as tears coursed down her rosy cheeks. Shoulders trembled while small fists clenched the blue dress that pooled around her. "I…I don't like being alone. It's scary. I'm scared, Mama."_

_Then she felt something press against her cheek. She lifted her head at the sight of a person kneeling. A wave of relief came through her at the familiar face, "Mama." _

_The woman smiled gently, wiping away the tears sliding down her daughter's cheeks. Her arms gathered the small form close to her breast. She shushed her lightly when a small whimper arose and cradled her near, softly humming a soothing melody. "It's alright; it's going to be alright."_

_Her tiny hands curled in the back of her mother's dress, clinging on for dear life. She hiccupped a sob, "Mama…" She buried her face in the snug comfort of her mother's chest, "Oh, Mama, don't leave, please, I want to stay with you."_

_As if on cue, the warm body suddenly chilled to a bitter cold and she gasped at the unexpected change. Her mother was gone in an instant. "MAMA!" her voice pitched high, "Come back! NO!" On her knees, she desperately cried out, "I'll be good! I won't run in the flowers anymore! I won't!" she cried frantically, "A good girl! Always! Don't leave me, Mama," a heart wrenching wail, "please!"_

_"But you are already a good girl."_

_She whipped her head around at the sound, "Wha-?" her constricted throat made it sound like a squeak._

_Her parents appeared before her once again. She stood up. No longer did she wear the blue dress once worn as a child, but the prestigious suit of a successful woman. _

_"See, darling, you're doing so well."_

_She guiltily cast a side glance; the words seemed to have a false ring when she looked back at the events that were currently happening in her life. _

_"I don't think so, Mama, I screwed up," she laughed bitterly, "I really pushed it this time."_

_"On the contrary, my dear, you have done what we've wanted you to accomplish, and that's living a life entirely different from the arranged path you were given," her father wrapped an arm around her mother in a tender fashion. "In fact, I'm glad you didn't follow the footsteps of the Peacecraft, you were quite independent and intelligent as a child. Your talents and potential needed to be developed for good use rather than following in the royal path. It was meant to be shared."_

_She was hit with a wave of shock and her entire being trembled lightly at the revealed news. 'Royal?!' "You mean I had a path chosen for me?"_

_They nodded._

_She stared disbelievingly at her parents, "Royalty?" the word seemed like a distant whisper, "Aren't I then supposed to be in the Royal family as of now?" _

_"You should, but we just didn't have the heart to. You wouldn't have been happy." They smiled and their image began to fade._

_'Oh, no, not again!'__ "Wait! Wait! Ma! Pa! I still have many questions!"_

_"We're proud of you, Relena, but it's not yet time for you to leave." Their bodies were becoming more transparent as they gradually began to vanish._

_"Live well, honey, and I do believe there's a nice surprise waiting for you," the same azure eyes that she inherited reflected back in those smiling ones of her mother. _

_"Bye, princess," her father kissed the top of her head, a sense of nostalgia warmed over her, "be happy."_

WOOMPH.

Relena was jolted back to reality when a thundering pressure fell upon her chest. Her lungs coughed at the abrupt rush of air as she blinked groggily to adjust to her surroundings.

She grimaced at the foreign plastic dome placed over mouth before realizing it was an oxygen mask. Her ears faintly picked up an array of exchanged voices in the background. A croaky groan escaped her lips, which were chapped and terribly dry at the lack of moisture.

Thoughts jumbled in a chaotic mess inside her mind.

What was going on?

She didn't understand.

She couldn't remember.

Everything was so hazy.

Smoke, yes, there was a lot of that, strangling in fact.

Fire? Most definitely.

And, oh, don't forget the pain.

A sharp prick caused her to flinch. It was then that she noticed someone was placing an IV in her arm. Her body felt so weak. So vulnerable and helpless, even it took a lot of energy to curl her fingers. The space she was in was cramped. Something constantly prodded against her body.

Despite her state of idleness, she was able to distinguish a loud noise in the background. Someone was yelling.

A figure clad in white scrambled into the small space. His breathing came in quick, ragged patterns. "Geez, there's a guy with a maniacal gleam in his eyes! He claims he knows her as a close friend and he's driving me nuts! Give him access!"

A grittier voice snapped, "No can do, you know only family members or relatives allowed. For all we know he could be a mental case."

Amidst of it all, a familiar voice formed in the background calling out her name.

Still somewhat dazed, it was difficult to tell if she really did hear someone. She squinted at the sudden brightness of light that hit her eyes. Her throat cried out for a cool liquid to quench its dryness. The sandiness of her tongue made it hard to speak.

"-eero?" came a managed croak.

All that responded were puzzled murmurs.

"What did she say?"

"A person's name? Who's Leeroy?"

"I don't know. It must be a sign of deliriousness."

"Don't worry, Ms. Darlian," she felt some of her blood being drawn out of her, "you're going to pull through. Just stay with us."

Stay?

She wanted to return to…to…

Where did she want to go? There was no answer for that anymore.

The injection they had given her was taking effect.

Fatigue betrayed her consciousness, causing her lids to close.

* * *

"Get your hands off me," Heero growled menacingly at the men robed in white. At a glimpse of his fierce appearance, he looked to be on the verge of causing great, violent harm. The only thing holding him back was the firm grip of two locked arms around his own.

He didn't want to believe it was Relena in that helicopter. The same one that burst into flames and went spiraling down from the sky. But it was all too real. The scurrying of figures in white shouting amongst each other made the nightmare even more true.

An unexplainable rush came over him.

_"Pity that I've fallen right where you wanted me._

God…he killed her spirit.

_And to think that here I am, telling you of a predicament that could make a huge negative impact to your company. _

She did it out of her own will…and he discarded that valuable fact like useless trash.

_Not to mention, a problem which I could have simply deterred away and left you to deal with the pain later. _

What an ass he was.

_But stupid me, I had the heart to tell you about it because I actually **cared**!"_

She cared. His heart should have filled with joy but it was quickly diminished with agonizing guilt. Heero felt his chest wrench tightly. No doubt about it, he was the biggest moron in the world.

He remembered the fierce glint in her eyes. The way she exuded an aura of steadfastness and strong willpower. She was furious and she had every right to be. Relena unselfishly handed valuable info over to him.

There were many other possibilities she could have done with the tidbit she was given about Treize. She could have decided to use it against him. She could have taken down ZW in all its glory. She could have let Treize pass successfully. She could have let it slip on by to watch the fall of Heero Yuy. She could have…

But she didn't.

In fact, she told him.

To help him.

To save him.

And he acted like a class A jerk.

When he went through the doors of TMG to see Relena in the room, he froze. A million thoughts swirled in his head, not knowing what to say first. Her gaze on him was unsettling. She was expecting something to be said, he knew, but he had great difficulty doing so. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth, Zechs sent her off.

The holder of the most well-known and prestigious firm was able to handle the worst scenarios. But when it came to just one woman, he was a complete failure.

Never did he expect their next encounter to be like this. The blue and red lights of the ambulance appeared to jeer at him.

Fear took its toll. What if Relena didn't…

At the thought of that, he felt a sense emptiness engulf his entire being. It just couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen.

His appearance became intimidating, causing the two men to nearly lose their control on him. "I must know of Ms. Darlian's wellbeing," he persisted.

"I told you before, Mr. Yuy, only family and relatives are allowed," the man grunted at a hard jerk made by ZW's CEO.

"Then let me go." Milliardo stepped up to the paramedic wearing a headset.

"Alright, sir, show me some I.D."

He looked perplexedly at the medical officer, "What?"

The man shifted the glasses across the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, sir, but that is required. We are very strict on the security of our patients. Therefore, proof of identification is necessary."

His lips pulled into a tight scowl, "That isn't possible. Relena's records do not state she is directly related to me. She is under the name of her adoptive family. In any case, she is a Peacecraft. I have the right to go through." He made to move towards the ambulance but his path was blocked off.

"As much as I believe that is true, I still cannot allow you to go, Mr. Peacecraft. As of now, only the Darlians are allowed to interact with her."

"Do not mock me. I tell you I _am_ her brother."

Still unfazed, the man pressed on, "Sir, please do not take this to legal matters."

He glowered at the situation, but relented with a frustrated sigh. "I expect her to be given the best medical care and attention. I'll take care of the cost."

"Of course," he bowed, "good day, Mr. Peacecraft."

Seeing that Heero was no longer struggling against their will, the men released their grip. ZW's CEO, the highest position granted for the currently most prestigious firm in the world, had never felt more powerless.

He stood from afar. Fists held by his sides, quenching his scrambled emotions.

TBC…


	18. Chapter Seventeen

DISCLAIMER: Get the point. GW characters are Not Mine. Period.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Ah, hell with this!" Duo slammed the phone down and glared at it in fury. How many more shareholders were going to renounce? How many more people were losing their trust?

He pounded a fist against his desk, "How much more shit can I take?"

They were getting nowhere at this rate, only losing more by the second. A tired breath was exhaled.

He needed coffee. Now.

Duo ambled over to the percolating coffee machine in the corner of his office. 'Wonder if Heero pissed off Zechs yet,' he stirred the spoon blindly and sipped from his mug.

For the entire time being of yesterday and today's whole morning, all that happened were more and more losses. Their clients were getting perturbed at the risk of ZW plunging so those further lead to several changes in plans. The media was taking exuberant advantage of their current meddle, scooping out whatever fib and twist they can shake out.

The staff of the ZW organization was scrambling their brains out to keep as much as they can in tact. Faxes, beeps, clicks, calls, and rushing of feet rumbled in the building. Every tick of the clock was not wasted.

Worst of all, the perpetrator was nowhere to be found.

Little was known of Trieze's whereabouts. The last he had seen him was before he they had departed for Hawaii to promote the hotel. The history with this particular employee did not pose as any threat to the firm. Kushrenada had been treated equally as any worker who labored in ZW, so it was befuddling to wonder what could have set him off to resort to such means.

He stood up and looked out at the city from his window, hoping the scenery would give him an idea. 'If I were a no good cheat, were would I hide?'

Then it hit him. "Quatre!" Duo shot up at the thought. Since his blonde comrade was working alongside TMG on a project, the connection could give him some hidden bits.

He grabbed his car keys and dashed out of the building.

* * *

Heero weaved speedily through the traffic on a slick motorcycle. He needed to talk to Quatre - fast. He was not going to throw away what Relena risked to tell him. That itself almost killed her. The fact that one of his own employees would betray him was infuriating. He was going to find that bastard and give him a piece of his mind. The handgun he placed along his belt gave the sureness to pry information out of that sneak.

He scowled darkly. Trieze was going to be one dead man.

Seeing the light ahead was close to turning red, he revved up the motorcycle, nearly missing a head on encounter with a passing car. He did not slow down when the building of Winner Enterprises came into view. Screeching to a halt, he jumped off the transport, removed his helmet, and bolted through the doors.

Through the lobby he went, past the flustered secretary – in which he was grateful that she remembered him to be Quatre's friend to spare him more wasted time, straight up the elevator to the third floor.

As if there was no time to spare, he rushed towards the corridor that led to his destination. Nothing could have stalled him in his path until he heard voices nearby. A very familiar one at that.

His fast pace reduced to a more unhurried one as he eyed the door that was adjacent to that of Quatre's office. Noting that there was only one tone, the person was either speaking to a phone, intercom, or if he was plain insane - to himself.

He stealthily pressed up against the wall and inched closer to catch more of the conversation. When the word "ZW" was spoken, Heero froze in his place. The onslaught went on further until he heard the speaker utter the name "Treize Kushrenada."

That was enough for him to barge through the door, one arm swiftly rose with the gun cocked and ready in hand.

Turning around, the man yielded whatever words he was about to say into the phone he held.

A dark expression shaded across his features upon recognition of the anonymous speaker.

"Trowa Barton," he gripped the handle of the gun tighter, "you have two minutes to redeem yourself."

* * *

"Duo! Did you get all that?"

"Loud and clear, Quat. You just made my day," the Co-ordinator spoke into the head set, his vision trained solely on the road. "But how did you know?"

"He approached our office not too long ago with a folder containing info about an aircraft," Quatre replied from the video monitor on Duo's car, "And from what I've heard with ZW in danger with an anonymous leak, that was suspicious enough for a connection to make."

"Always the brains, Quatre," he stepped on the accelerator which gave the extra boost that shortened the distance to his target. The loud vroom of the engine followed the burst of speed.

"I might have thought that if he couldn't work out with ZW's competitor, who coincidentally happens to be our partner for this project, then he would go for the other half of it. So he showed up in our doorway."

"You are a godsend, blondie," Duo scanned among the cars in front of him to keep an eye on a certain red vehicle. His hands gripped his steering wheel tightly, "Can't let a snitch like that get away. So do me a favor and buzz the police for me, will 'ya?"

"Sure, Duo," the young heir replied, "be careful out there, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" he grinned triumphantly as he was now a mere three feet away from his goal.

* * *

The red car sped down the secluded mountain side with a cloud of dust trailing its wheels. He glanced repeatedly at the rearview mirror, his nervousness growing each time he did so. At a sharp turn, the vehicle made an abrupt stop. The driver of the car swore in a panicked reaction when he realized that he had come to a dead end.

There a line of police cars blocked his path, their red and blue lights flashed together in a sync warning before him. Several uniformed officers kneeled in position with weapons directed his way. He looked back to the rocky wall of a cliff that mocked of his loss. He was trapped.

A black car sped up behind his and screeched to a full stop. He turned around when he heard footsteps from behind and blanched at the menacing figure that came closer. His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, palms sweating while fingers clenched and unclenched to the unsteady pace of his own heartbeat.

Adorned in dark clothing, it was as if he appeared from the very shadows of the world. The grin plastered on his face looked as sinister as the smile of Death himself. His eyes hid behind dark shades. The man was silently relieved he didn't have to confront such wickedness from those orbs.

Walking with masterful stealth, Duo approached Treize, the grin never fading from its place. His braid whipped about him wildly as he came to a stop beside the opposite end of the driver's seat. He glanced down at the interior of automobile, eyeing a passport and several personal identification documents.

The tall figure bent to pick up the papers while peering over his sunglasses, "Going somewhere?" His coworker flinched as he chucked it aside, finally revealing those flashing cobalt depths. "I think you might want to stay a while."

"Maxwell," Treize spat angrily.

"You lying bastard. Is this the loyalty you return to us when we've treated you with nothing but respect and credit?" Duo grit his teeth, holding in the fury that build the more he looked at his ex-employee.

"Credit?" Treize stormed out of the car seat and slammed the door before facing his supervisor, "_Credit?_ Do you think I was offered that? If I had, would I be bidding off my work for a better set?" he retorted harshly. "I hated it there. Ever since Yuy came in, he screwed it all up. Something was always stuck up his ass and I just happened to be on the receiving end of it every time. Tell me, after years of devoted service," he lashed out, "where the hell is the respect in that?"

"Funny you should say that, Kushrenada," he pointed an offending finger, "but ZW managed to keep up its rep with Heero's lead."

Treize ground out, "I wasn't gonna put up with Yuy's shit. I decided to take it to someone who would actually appreciate it!" He emphasized his statement with his chin up.

Duo fumed, "Did it then?"

A harsh grunt was the only answer. The braided man leaned back, crossing his arms, "Cinches it, doesn't it? Even the so called 'others' didn't take it! That says something about you, Kushrenada. Not Yuy, but you."

"Bull! The old guy gave me the credit I deserved. I was good at what I did. Then Yuy came into the scene and everything burned down with him."

"The former CEO needed to retire. He was past his prime and he knew it, granted he chose Yuy to take the job. He saw potential in him, knowing it would bring ZW to greater heights, and last time I checked, it sure damn did."

"Hah! Heero was his great-grandson! Of course, granddaddy would give it to the kid. And that's just it, he's a kid!" Treize hollered.

"No wonder you hate his guts, you don't even see him as an equal man!"

"How could a boy run the company? Everything I did was fine until he came along!"

"Not true, even the old man warned us that you were slipping," Treize stumbled at that. "Heero was giving you a helluva chance to pull yourself together. Those times when you thought Yuy acted like an ass? Here's news for 'ya, he wasn't trying to put you through misery at all!"

"Quit sticking up for him!"

"Don't try to twist my words! He would've kicked you out a long time ago, but he knew you had it and he gave you that extra push for it. Did you take it? No! You threw it away like the scum you really are." Duo's voice grew to louder tones, "All those times he told you to revise the work? He wasn't reprimanding you for it; he wanted to discover what you had to offer! And when he was expecting certain standards from you? They weren't to place restrictions against you, but they were guidelines to what was needed!"

He was far more frustrated now, "Hell, you don't even deserve to be given the time of day to hear all the reasons Heero did." Duo leered, "I know I would've fired you like that," his fingers snapped with emphasis, "but unlike Heero, he actually had the tolerance to put up with it!"

Bombarded with the attack from his previous supervisor, Treize fumbled for words but was unable to come up with none. He was the picture of a man fallen to defeat.

Seeing this, Duo smirked, "Well, well, nice change of plans, isn't it?" Placing his hands into the pockets of his pants, he reached for his sunglasses again, "Get 'im, guys."

The police men sprung into action, immediately circling the flustered Treize Kushrenada.

* * *

Trowa wisely eased the phone down while one hand rose in the air to signal his co-operation. "Yuy, don't do anything you'll regret."

The jab caused the ZW CEO to glare heatedly, "Don't tempt me, Barton," he gritted, "I'm on the verge from all the crap I've been through. It would be smart for you not to make any smart-ass cracks. Now talk."

Heero peered at the array of materials on the desk behind Trowa. His expression darkened even more upon seeing a ZW seal and the red letters 'MODEL 8199' labeled on the side.

The taller man quickly noted the murderous gleam, "I know what you're thinking, and I'll tell you it's wrong."

He did not lower his arm the least bit. Though most of the fallen bangs hid half of his face, Heero decided that Trowa looked much too calm for his liking. "What are you playing at? Why the hell do you have that info of ZW's aircraft on your desk? And more importantly, how did you get it?"

"I am not playing anything. The ZW folder on my desk was given to me by none other than one of your own employees," Trowa calmly answered. "Would you happen to know one by the name of Treize Kushrenada?"

He took Heero's expletive curse as acknowledgement, "He dropped by to show what he had to offer. It did not take long for me to realize that he was the same man that had ZW on a thread. However, I am surprised that no-one was yet able to catch him. Even more so that he was able to come here undetected."

"Why is the folder still with you?"

"I do not intend to deal with it in anyway."

"That's a load of crap, Barton," angry sparks flew from narrowed slits. "Is that the best you can do? When you have the key that could send you to the top? Spare me the lies and throw the truth."

"That is the truth," Trowa replied crossly, "Treize came here and attempted to sell his profile to Winner Enterprises. I assume his first effort failed so he decided to turn it over to Quatre. My part in this is entirely out of place."

He glowered, "Now you're bringing Quatre into this? How do I know he wasn't selling to you?"

"Yuy, like I said before, I have no use for the profiles. Believe what you want, I stand by what I said." He eyed the man challengingly, "At least be man enough to face the facts and take on reality."

That earned Trowa to be hauled against the desk by an enraged Heero Yuy.

"What the _hell_ does that mean?"

His lips tightened, "When things don't go your way, you don't accept it or adapt to the changes. No, you seem to like sticking to the inevitable."

With the gun still in Heero's hand, his other one fisted along the collar of his shirt, Trowa continued, "I know that you and Relena met two years ago. Now before you jump into conclusions to how I know this, she is my friend and talks to me about bits and pieces of her life. She has even told me a bit about you, Heero."

He almost faltered at the mention of his name.

"What I did not expect to come across someone like you is your disregard for the finer matters. It is obvious that your encounter with her two years prior still means something to both of you. The expression on your faces back at the grand ball in Hawaii proves that. Yet, even after two years and given the chance to sort things out again, you are not by her side."

Trowa took on a fierce look, "Quit stalling, Yuy. You've done enough of that. And now with her in the hospital, where does that lead you? More ignorance? More stupidity? Be a man, for once, and face it! Have more trust on others!"

Heero looked ready to kill. "You –"

Whatever he had to say was stopped short when a man barged into the room and rolled into a kneeling position. "Put the weapon down and release the man."

Both men turned to the sound of the new voice to see a man, with jet-black hair slicked back in a small ponytail, bent on one knee with a gun pointing towards them. A few more police officers scurried into the room.

"Heero! Stop! Release Trowa!" Quatre came rushing in, breathless as if he had been running for miles.

With a stern grunt, Heero let go of Trowa and dropped the gun to the floor.

Quatre looked warily between the two, "What is going on? Heero, why were you holding a gun? Trowa, how did you get on the receiving end?"

Trowa stepped forward, "Calm down, Quatre, it was all just a misunderstanding. He came here and saw the ZW folder on my desk and assumed that I had accepted Treize's proposition."

"Hey now, buddy! You don't have to worry about that anymore!" A new face wearing a cheeky grin sauntered in.

"Duo."

"Aw, you don't look too happy to see me! But you should be 'cause I got great news for 'ya." He tilted his sunglasses pass the bridge of his nose and peered over them, "We got Treize."

The gut feeling churned unwelcomingly inside him. Heero furrowed his brow, "Where is he?"

He threw a thumb over his shoulder, "Back at the police station, cuffed and questioned as of now." He spotted the gun on the floor, "Were you planning to do a little bit of your own questioning?"

"No, I mistook Trowa for buying off the profile of ZW when I saw a folder on his desk."

A brow rose, "Probably the one that Treize had."

Duo's response was a grunt. He rolled his eyes. 'This one is grim as usual.' "But a gun? Isn't that a bit farfetched?"

Heero remained impassive, "Intuition."

The Marketing Producer shook his head in exasperation.

"You suspected Trowa of thievery, Heero?" Quatre questioned.

"I was on my way to talk to you about Treize when I overheard him speaking on the phone. When the words 'ZW' and 'Treize Kushrenada' came up, I had a suspicion that Trowa was talking with Treize and was planning to accept the profile for the aircraft."

Quatre blinked dubiously, "Heero, aside from being a business consultant, Trowa is a lawyer."

It was Heero's turn to look deadpan.

Duo howled with laughter at the expression of his friend's face. "Man, you screwed up." The glare he received only made him laugh harder.

Trowa placed his hands in his pocket. "I was speaking with the police on the phone, not Treize. I was informing them of about the incident. Quatre had left to the police station to provide information about Kushrenada. At the same time, he was directing Duo and the police to seize Treize."

Heero nodded, finally comprehending.

The police officer stood up from his knelt position, "Well, that about clears things up. We'd better get back to the station." He hooked the gun on his belt. Reaching for Heero's own, he pocketed it. "There will be no more use of this, Mr. Yuy. I won't press charges for possession of a weapon, but I'd better not catch you with one again." He then turned to his squad and ordered them to file out.

Before leaving, he flipped a card over to Quatre, "Keep me updated of anything new."

"Thank you, Officer Chang."

He nodded and went on his way.

"Trowa," Heero addressed with newfound respect. Trowa's earlier assault of words had hit almost on target. He no longer saw him as anything but a sensible person. He extended his hand.

Trowa accepted with a firm handshake. "Yuy."

The man then spoke in a lower volume so only he could hear, "Listen, Heero, as a close friend of Relena, she trusts me enough to confide in me. Sometimes she doesn't say much because she dislikes pouring out her problems to others. She feels it to be a burden to them." Green eyes glinted sharply, "Relena is selfless that way. She points out things indirectly. Her spirit is the strongest when it comes to what her heart believes in."

Eyeing Heero carefully, he resumed a casual stance, "You know what to do."

To that, Heero gave an affirmative grunt.

Whistling low, Duo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "What a day. Still a lot left to clean up." He started to head out the door with a retreating wave of his hand. "Catch 'ya later, Trowa, and Q', thanks. Heero, I'll meet you back at ZW right after I get myself a good milkshake."

TBC…


	19. Chapter Eighteen NEW!

From The Desk Of Scilja

Woah! Guys, if you are terribly confused with the chapter updates, I am on my knees in apology! The server of apparently either screwed up the uploads or I did a smashing job at it. Heck, this entire chapter was cut out! Thanks so much to _Inconnu _for pointing all the bloopers out! You're the greatest! Anyway, here's all fixed!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Gundam Wing? Why the idea is frivolous! C'est invraisemblable. And I weep at the loss.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The simple act of opening eyes seemed to take a great deal of energy. When they finally did open, she squinted at the light and groaned at the dull sensation her head took on.

At sound of her voice, there came a scrambling of feet. Relena turned to the noise, blinking away the fogginess to distinguish the person. A woman's muddled outline of a face came into a view, blurred and double-imaged at first, but then became clearer when she blinked and opened her eyes wider.

Her mind was still fuzzy and her tongue felt thick and dry. As hoarse as her throat was, she surprised herself by croaking out a small, "Ma?"

Mrs. Darlian leaned over her daughter – adopted-daughter in legal matters, but Relena was like her own child. She smiled when said daughter squirmed against the warm hand towel she draped across her forehead, "Hello, darling."

"Ma," she whispered, her voice regaining some of its tone, "what happened? Am I still at the hospital?" She looked at her surroundings for the first time. The bland environment along with the smell of strong chemicals confirmed her doubts.

"For about fours days already," the elder woman replied calmly, dabbing the towel along Relena's cheeks.

"_What?_" she gasped in surprise and made an effort to get up to which her body protested greatly. "Ugh…"

"Careful," she glanced worriedly, "you were lucky enough to have survived, but the price of it was many injuries." Her voice became hoarse at the statement.

Relena stared back at her mother. 'I almost died', she focused her gaze at the ceiling, contemplating on the close loss of her life. 'Almost,' she shivered inwardly. She faced her again; this time she reached for her hand and held it. "I'm sorry for the trouble." Her hold was returned with an even tighter grip.

The elder woman's auburn hair swayed with the shake of her head, "No, sweetheart, don't apologize. I'm incredibly relieved that you're still here today, that's all."

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"The doctor said you luckily didn't have a concussion, but will experience some painful headaches every once in a while. Not to mention you have two broken ribs, some second-degree burns and a gash near your shoulder blade," she tenderly caressed the blonde head in a motherly fashion. "Then you fell into a semi-conscious state. Thank goodness it wasn't a coma."

Unable to find it believable, Relena looked under the drab hospital gown to come across multiple layers of bandages covering her chest and upper stomach. Her left arm was cast in a splint, a triangle bandage looped around her shoulder to keep it in place. She ran her free hand across her ribs, wondering how different it would be. That was when she noticed several other patches scattered on her arms and legs.

First some red-head gets sidetracked in her little world, then her best friend gets run over, a man reenters her life who can't be any more of a confusion, one stubborn-as-hell brother that steps in out of the blue, and now she's back to being a damsel in distress. Great, add more to her bubbling pot of misery.

"Ma, tell me the truth."

Mrs. Darlian stilled at the serious tone.

"Tell me about the Peacecrafts."

Her adoptive mother's eyes closed and she breathed in deeply at the unexpected request. She hung her head low, "So you know, darling."

Relena nodded, "Those were Papa's last words to me."

She tilt her head and grasped the frail hand on the bed, "You probably also know that you have a brother."

"Yes, Milliardo Peacecraft. I just met him last week to talk with him of the ZW fiasco."

Her head shook at the ironic coincidence, "My, my, how things go by. Did he say anything about your past?"

"No," Relena replied with a distant look, "He doesn't know much of our…uh…parents." The word sounded so new to her ears. "He was put in the care of an adoptive family as was I, joined the military for about 6 years and then went to pursue in his own business known today as TMG Coorporations."

"Well," Mrs. Darlian said, drawing Relena's attention, "like I told you before, the Peacecrafts were very good friends of ours, which explains the reason why they entrusted you in our care. Your parents held an important position in society. Your father was the Foreign Minister, so he worked adjacent with Mr. Darlian, who of course, was the Vice Foreign Minister. He was a very determined man who stood strongly by his beliefs. A hard worker who was devoted to both his profession and his family. As Foreign Minister, he held a great deal of responsibility, but he did not become blinded by his work.

"Your mother, on the otherhand, held close ties with the royal family." She paused for a moment to see an intent expression on the younger femme's visage, "She was a duchess."

Relena bit her lip. _'So it's true.'_

"She, albeit married to a non-royal blood, was still considered to be an active part in the royal monarch. But your mother was lively spirited and independent, so naturally she sought out to the world outside the glam. That's when she met your father. She spent most of her time supporting him, staying close by his side so she had a closer contact with the people."

A small smile graced her lips, "She was so willing to reach out to others. She was beautiful that way, caring out of the goodness of her heart. If you saw her, she would glow with an aura that just draws you in. It's magnificent.

"Then when she had Milliardo and you, she couldn't have been any more brighter. Your parents were so happy. Whenever I visited, I always heard her singing, or tending the roses, or simply enjoying the company of her family. But the royal ties soon came back to her, and with your mother having been the first to marry among the others, her children were vouched with paths.

"Months later, the palace caught on fire. More than a third of the royal family died from that catastrophe. Because of that, there were a lot of seats left empty in the royal monarch and the pressure grew for your mother to help revive it. Soon enough, you, Relena, were placed in an arranged fate to become the Princess of the Sanq Kingdom. Milliardo was to be in line as the next heir of the throne."

Relena couldn't have been more shocked. She was grateful to be lying down. If she were standing, she would have collapsed and add further injury to her already sore body. "But…but it didn't happen," she urged her to continue.

"No, it didn't," Mrs. Darlian shook her head. "One day, people were sent to the Peacecraft manor. Going against the wishes of the King and Queen of Sanq were punishable by law. They were sent to retrieve both you and Milliardo to grow in the lifestyle of royalty."

Her heart pounded heavily against her chest, the rhythm thundering in her ears. This was the dream she had when she stayed at the ZW hotel in Hawaii. The people in dark suits. Her brother and father were nowhere in sight. The anguish wails of her mother. Her own reluctance and struggle to escape. It was no dream. It was all true.

"When Victor and I heard of the ruckus that went on, we dashed to the Peacecraft manor. I remember your mother and father pleading with the people to converse with the King and Queen. Milliardo and you were gone. Try as I might, I couldn't find either one of you. Your parents put in all their worth to change things.

"The look on their faces," she cringed at the memory, "they really didn't want you both to be a part of the royalty. One of the main reasons that your mother diminished her position of duchess was to lead a normal life. She wanted her children to grow up choosing for their lives. Make their own decisions, go to school, meet and make friends, get a job, and simply live a life that wasn't planned out for the rest of your days." She smiled, "Your parents loved you both very much."

She found terribly difficult to swallow. "So what happened to them?"

"They were finally able to confront the King and Queen, who were much more cooperative than those people they sent to the manor. Really, the King and Queen are compassionate and very kind people. But the spaces in the royal monarch still had to be filled. In exchange for her children's lifestyles, your mother went back to serve as a full-time duchess. Your father, continued to serve as Foreign Minister, but also took on the role as a duke.

"Then you and Milliardo were given to loving families to grow up however you may wish. Just as your mother and father wanted. Sad to say though, your father died in a car accident and your mother out of over exertion." She wiped a stray tear on her cheek. "They were happy to know, at least, their children were given a chance."

'A chance,' Relena repeated, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, sad at the thought that she never really got to know her parents, but extremely thankful for their sacrifices. 'Thank you, Mama, Papa, so very very much.'

"They did a lot for me."

"They sure did," Mrs. Darlian wagged a finger in front of her face, "So that gives you no reason to be moping around!"

She exhaled deeply in great relief, feeling an immense weight lifted off her shoulders. Her mind hazy was no longer hazy. "Thank you, everything is much clearer now."

"Sorry that we had to keep it from you for so long," she replied sympathetically, appearing a little guilt-ridden.

She squeezed the hand that held her own, "At least I know now."

When Relena attempted to move on her side, a burning pain shot through her left shoulder. She acknowledged the sting to be the gash her mother previously mentioned.

"Easy there, honey," Mrs. Darlian tenderly stroked the younger woman's forehead, "don't push it. We all want you back in one piece."

Ah, a quip. Relena lolled her head to the side and scrutinized the impishness in her voice. "Cards on the table, Ma."

The response was a faint, if not a devilish, grin, "Nothing to reveal, dear, we all want you to return well and rested."

She arched a fine brow, "Name 'we'."

"Hilde, Duo, Chaucer, Arlene, Trowa," she shrugged nonchalantly, "you know, the whole lot…and of course, me." Her grin widened even more. As if only to further jibe at it, she got up and rearranged one of the many bouquets that scattered the plain room. "Oh, nearly slipped my mind," Relena never lost eye contact, "the nurses told me there was a handsome young man that stayed overnight twice in a row on the first few days you were here. I find that quite charming." She leaned forward, a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "Does that mean I'm going to be a grandmother soon?"

The VP shut her eyes and groaned.

* * *

"You're healing at a good rate," the doctor looked up from his papers, smiling, "I'd say just a few more days and you're ready to go home."

The doctor hung the chart back on the edge of the bed and rounded it to face his patient. "Miss Relena, have you taken the medicine yet?"

She managed a weak nod, "Ten minutes ago."

"Good, good." Dr. Danes was a likable physician who truly cared of the sick enough great compassion to make you feel at home. Satisfied with the rate of Relena's heart beat from the stethoscope, he re-examined the chart, "Alright, Miss Relena, you're progressing very well. Continue to rest, okay?" He made to leave the room. "I'll be sending a nurse to check up on you in two hours." He waved jovially before exiting.

"Relena, we hope we aren't intruding."

She turned to the sound of the deep voice and was surprised to find her brother entering the doorway. "Milliardo," she breathed. Next to him was a tall, dark-haired woman dressed in a stylish purple dress. A look into her navy eyes reminded her of Hilde's own color. The sight of her swollen stomach could not be mistaken.

The woman approached her bedside first, a smile on her lips. "Hello, Relena." Her voice was like a welcoming chime.

"Lucrezia."

"Lucrezia Noin," she nodded, "Your brother calls me 'Noin', but you can call me 'Lu', honey. After all, we are sisters-in-law," she winked. Relena took more of a liking to her.

She watched her brother place a vase filled with a variety of roses on the dresser next to her. It was a refreshing and a touching gesture she hadn't felt in a long while. "Thank you."

"This place needed some lightening up desperately," Noin did little to conceal her excitement. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet someone Milliardo is related with. He talked on and on about his family but never actually met one in person." Her eyes shone a sad glint then brightened just as fast, "So when he found you, well, we couldn't hide the joy."

Glancing over at Milliardo, he shifted in his spot, considering their last encounter was none too well to be called delightful. To ease the awkwardness, he motioned to his wife, "Noin is eight months pregnant."

She laid a hand on her growing abdomen and he placed his own on top of hers in an adoring gesture. "We don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl yet, we like the element of surprise." She lifted her gaze to meet Relena's, "Baby, meet your aunt."

The younger woman grinned at the sound of that. "May I?" she hesitated, but Noin brought her hand forward on the swollen stomach and was elated when movement stirred in the womb.

Not only was Noin a strong enough woman to deal with her brother, Relena also decided she was a smart woman for she knew the two siblings needed to mend some things. So she excused herself for a walk, hoping to ease the restlessness of child inside her, pecked her husband on the cheek and left.

Now it was just the two last of the Peacecrafts in the room. Seconds ticked by at the heavy tension that donned upon them both. After long years of having not known the other was living, it was still a shock to find the other very much alive. It was almost surreal.

"How are you?" his low tone broke the silence.

She breathed slowly, "I've been better."

He took a seat on the chair close to the bed. Even sitting down, he was a tall man. His coat hid his built frame, long white-blonde hair cascaded around him, his steel-like blue eyes almost hidden behind the veil of bangs.

"Relena, I'm very sorry."

Confusion took her at his solemn apology, "Milliardo, don't be foolish to think this was your fault."

"I was stubborn in every way, and to my own kin. I accept the guilt and face it."

"Don't be absurd, you didn't know that this was going to happen."

She gasped when he went to wrap his arms around her and held her against him. Surprised slowly faded from her face to compassion. "Milliardo."

"I thought you were gone." He gradually released her. "I had just been reunited with my sister who I haven't seen for years, and to see her almost slip away again was something I couldn't stand."

Relena choked on a sob as she embraced him with an even tighter one of her own. "Milli, you idiot, we're together now, aren't we? That's all that matters."

"But look where it got you," he held her at arm's length and frowned, "what a way to start."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, the stubborn streak is well known in the family, don't you think?"

Helping ease her back gently on the bed, he sat up straight, "And that takes us where we left off." She raised speculating eyes on him, "Relena, I didn't take Treize's proposal." Her chest relaxed at the pent-up breath she held. Milliardo raised a brow, "Do you doubt me that much?"

She shrugged lightly, "You have to admit, Milliardo, that it was the ticket to the top. I had looked at it as a business point of view, so naturally, that thought came with it." He helped pour the glass she was reaching for close to her mouth to sip her drink. "Thanks," she exhaled in relief, "then how did things go with Heero?"

He almost raised a brow when she addressed the man by only his first name, causing him to wonder the relationship between them. "Despite what the media might say and indifference to how others see us, we both respect each other. We both served in the military, and a rivalry ensued. In addition, we became part of the business world, and now form a competitive element between the two of us. We have similar traits."

He crossed his arms to emphasize his point, "Yuy is a formidable challenge. As much as I hate to say it, he is the perfect rival."

With the understanding of her brother having increased, her posture relaxed. "I didn't really know what you were thinking," she confessed, "neither do I know you well enough to say so. I had my doubts."

"I would never have taken Kushrenada's campaign for an easy shot at success. I worked hard to get where I am and I intend on continuing to do so. That's just a cheater's way out. There is nothing admirable or noble about that."

_Admirable. Noble. _Relena was pleased at his choice of words, "You would have made a great King."

"So you know about that."

Her sight traveled to the arrangement of flowers on the counter, "Just a few days ago from my adoptive mother. It still is quite a shock for me. I've had dreams and some faint insights to the past, but not once did I think that it would be true. Then I found you, it became more of a reality. I took a lucky guess when I saw the initial on your nameplate, then everything just went along with it." The blonde head tilt to the side, "How did you know about our parents and our past lifestyle?"

"For some reason, the memories remained strong and clear to me. Although I was adopted, I still kept the Peacecraft name; that lead to some research on our parents. That's when I discovered that I had a sister, and the possibility that you could be alive was something I had to find out for myself."

They shared a momentary lapse of comfortable silence, appreciating the new warmth of sibling relations.

"Likewise, sister, you would have made a perfect Princess."

"No wonder Papa always kept calling me that. I just didn't know it had a double entendre," she remarked in which he chuckled.

A new sound of footsteps resounded into the room.

Milliardo turned his head to the approaching figure, "Noin."

The wife of the TMG President munched happily away on a chocolate candy bar. "Hi, darling, I'm back. Relena, honey, I thought the hospital never did feed their patients with taste, so I bought you some hot chocolate. I hope you don't mind." Relena gave a sign of gratitude as she hastily placed the steaming cup on the nearby counter.

She paused from her snack when her husband eyed the candy warily, "Oh, don't look at me like that; Baby had a craving for chocolate. By the way, you didn't happen to see any bakeries on the way, did you? We need to pick up a few chiffon cakes."

At the sight of her brother's dubious expression, for the first time in weeks, Relena laughed.

TBC…


	20. Chapter Nineteen NEW!

From The Desk Of Scilja

Alas! The chapter everyone's been strangling me for! Counting the Seconds has finally come to its close. I thank all of you who have taken this journey with me! Oh, and major **_lemon_** warning for this chapter! This is where the rated R comes in. So take heed! Until, then! Enjoy this final piece.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing and its characters. I only have memorabilia to show my adoration for it.

**Counting the Seconds**

**By Scilja**

**Epilogue**

Normally the burst of sun through the skylight would cause a jovial reaction out of her. Instead, the sun did not do much today. The house looked bleak. Dismal. Empty.

Her injuries had healed on a progressing rate, though she would occasionally wince at the bruise left behind here and there. The splint that supported her arm had long been removed. She was able to get up and walk a few steps on her own. That was pride at its finest.

She expelled a deep sigh.

Something inside her told her she was just wasting her time. Even after two years, the feeling wouldn't go away. And strangely enough, it wasn't an unwelcome sensation. An image of him began to form in her mind, every detail set before her very eyes. He was an arrogant man. The firm set in his jaw whenever tough situations came his way. How his hair just couldn't be tamed, simply made to be wild. His strong, lean build. A golden tan that never faded.

But the one thing that was remained imprinted in the depths of her being was the way he held her. His hands worshiped her body. How gentle his embrace was despite his strength. The way his eyes bore into the very depths of her as if to take in her own soul. The smooth, velvet voice that whispered delicious words.

_You're beautiful._

Eyes shut tightly. Stop.

_Feel the way you fit against me, Relena…That's it…Perfect… _

No. No…_No!_

_Say it again, the way you say my name when I touch you there._

Heero…

She blocked out every thing that had to deal with that man. Enough. No more. No more.

Her fingers curled around the sheets of the bed, her nails dug into the mattress. Maybe it was the dosage of medication or her heart, but oh, god, who was she kidding. Something in the back of her mind just kept on persisting. No point on lying to yourself for your whole life.

She had fallen in love.

Relena jumped at the loud rapping of her door. The instant she unlocked it, the door widely flung open to reveal the livid face of one Heero Yuy.

Her mouth went agape as she looked at the man whom she thought would not see again. Heero's eyes were glinting furiously. She had to step back to make room as he moved into the doorway. His figure emitted a sort of compelling aura that rooted her to her spot.

"Lift up your shirt."

Relena stared at him, dumbfounded, "Wha - ?"

"Take off your shirt, Relena, or I will," he briskly passed her and made quick strides into the living room.

She shut the door and went after him. His tone left no room for argument but she wasn't going down that easily. Her gaze never left him, "You can't just barge into people's houses and demand they remove their clothes for you, Mr. Yuy."

He moved closer and she was given a clear view at the hardness of his eyes, "I believe I just did that, Ms. Darlian. I know the wounds are still fresh. If you won't accept that then accept how I thought when someone who was supposed to be at the hospital turned out to be gone. Isn't it a little too early for you to be home, considering the seriousness of your injuries?"

She felt his eyes bore into her and she folded her arm inwards over her chest as if to shield herself, "The doctor said I could have an early leave. My injuries have healed well."

Heero's brows drew together crossly, "Is that all, Relena?"

"Yes," she wished she hadn't glance away.

He caught the shift in her gaze and tilt her chin up, "Is that all?" he repeated.

"YES!" The word said a bit louder than intended.

"You're a terrible liar, Relena."

She moved away from his hold, "Mr. Yuy, I would appreciate it if you made your leave now. I've told you what you needed to know."

"Not all of it."

"Why are you pestering me like this?" she exclaimed.

She gasped when her shoulders were firmly grasped by his strong hands, "Because, dammit, I can't get you out of my mind." His mouth came down unto hers initiating a bruising kiss, punishing and unforgiving.

He locked his arms around her waste to lessen her struggles. Relena vainly attempted to twist out of his hold. When she realized her efforts were futile, she slackened against him. To her surprise, the kiss turned its course, becoming more gentle and passionate. Like the kind shared between lovers.

They broke away when her back hit the wall.

"Did you think I was just going to let you get home all by yourself?" He inclined his head to the side, his breath fanned against her cheek, "There could be sex-crazed perverts just lurking around."

Raising a brow, she faced him challengingly, just as she had done the first time they met, "Does that excuse you then?"

"Especially me."

There it was. That smug look on his face that she had come to adore.

No one had ever had this kind of hold on him, let alone a woman. He was moving at a stable rate the way he was before. Masterful focus and endurance brought him to be the man he was today. He had earned his place to the place of success with a leveled head. His entire life was set to this one path. Hardly did he take any detours or sudden turns; it was routinely. Everything he did was for the benefit of business, nothing more, nothing less. Most of his life was left to fend for himself.

Duo was first to break the routine through friendship, but he wouldn't tell that to the braided man save for his bloated ego. But it was Relena who introduced him to what his heart craved for.

Gael was right. One day a woman did 'sweep him off his feet'.

He admitted it. He needed her.

Then he stepped closer, their faces now mere inches away from each other. His hands gingerly found its way to her arms; they slowly came together, and the world around them melted.

* * *

"Babe! What are you doing?!"

Hilde turned her head to the overly concerned man a few feet away from where she stood. "Cooking, of course," she answered with an irate look as if he were to be that dubious.

She was about to stir the sizzling vegetables and meat when the ladle was seized from her. Annoyed that someone had interrupted the process of a delicious meal, she gave her full attention. "Duo! I need food to eat!"

"We both agree on that, but I don't agree on this right now."

"I'm not going to break from a few minutes of cooking, Duo!"

His arm arched further back from the reaching hand while he shook his head, "No way, Hil', at your present state you shouldn't even be standing." He laid the ladle on the nearby countertop; before she could make a lunge for it, he swept her up in his arms and carried her into the living room.

"I'll go tend the cooking from here," she frowned at his stubbornness but softened at the kiss he gave her cheek. "Rest."

There was no chance to go against him for he quickly went back to the kitchen to keep his word. She huffed at the failed attempt to feel useful but she had to smile at Duo's insistent worry and care.

She almost jumped when the phone rang. Before Duo could protest, she swiftly went to answer it.

"Schbeiker."

"Hilde?"

The brunette cried out with joy, "Rel'! Oh gosh, Rel', how are you?"

Relena smiled at the form curled up on the sofa they both occupied. His arm lay across her waist, the other around her shoulders, an array of dark hung attractively from his tilted head, and those deep, stormy blue hid behind closed lids.

"Hilde," her fingers flitted across his strong jaw line, "I'm home."

* * *

****

**_Five months later…_**

"Honey, your frowning is spoiling the mood," Noin fixed the corsage adorned on her wrist.

"He's making me soft," Milliardo rubbed the child's back before transferring the gurgling baby into his mother's arms. "I still can't believe it."

The woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "Lighten up, dear. You knew you saw this coming. I thought that's what the Lightning Count was supposed to do," she lightly nudged his side.

"Noin, my military alias does not mean that."

"Could've fooled me," Duo smirked above the crown of a wine glass. "Noin," he nodded to the woman, "hey, kiddo," his full-fledge grin brought forth a bubbly laughter from the newborn boy.

"Can you believe it? Only a few more months away, darling, before we have one of our own," Hilde smoothed a small hand over her slightly concave abdomen.

Duo joined his hand on top of hers that allowed the rings adorned on their fingers to shimmer in unison, "I can hardly wait."

"Oh, geez, these shoes are killing my feet," she fell unto a chair as Duo caressed her nape, "who knew being maid of honor had to walk so much."

"Now how about the maid of honor gives the best man a kiss," he neared her face and chuckled when she playfully smacked his arm. "Remember, honor," he winked in which she waved it off, laughing.

A maroon-haired woman pulled a tall man by his arm, "Come on, Trowa, let's sit, I'm tired of staying on my feet."

"Hey, Tro'," Duo raised his glass in acknowledgement, "Cathy."

"My brother was sticking too much to a wall. I had to save him before he got sucked in," Catherine grinned while Trowa drank from a wine glass. "And you promised me we would dance, right?"

Trowa paused from his drink to nod.

Quatre appeared, loosening his collar to catch some air. "Unless you want to miss the first dance," he seated himself among them and pointed, "you're facing the wrong direction."

All heads turned to the centre of the room as music began to engulf the banquet hall.

Clad in a distinguished, black tuxedo, Heero stood in the middle, his hand outstretched to a slender one that belonged to the femme next to him. The veil long gone, the sparkle in her eyes could not be missed. The features of the normally stoic man deterred any doubts of his impassiveness, in its place a faint smile.

The satin, white ball gown swayed gracefully as Relena moved into Heero's arms, assuming a traditional waltz stance. They moved together in wondrous unison, just as they had done that one night.

_They broke away, breathless and simply leaning unto each other. Relena laughed softly, her lips moving against his, "I appreciate the welcome back present, Heero."_

_She felt his mouth smirk, "I do what I can," he pecked her lips and made to initiate another kiss when she eased back. _

_"Wait, Heero, what about Treize? And ZW? Duo?"_

_Their eyes met intently, "Treize has been found and arrested with Quatre's and Duo's help. No charges were pressed, but rest assured, he is not going near ZW for as long as I'm here. Once news got out about the mishap with Treize, ZW came back strong and we are slowly regaining our position. Though it will take a while to convince some stubborn clients, that's what boardrooms were made for. And Duo, he is probably doing the exact same thing with Hilde as I am doing right now."_

_He ceased any more words from her by sealing their mouths together in another kiss. Years of passion shot out through them as desire ignited in fresh sparks. His hand slid up the back of her throat and curled around her nape as they kissed madly. _

_Their hands roved against whatever they could touch. Clothing rustled from unzipping and unbuttoning. The hand from her neck moved to smooth down her chest, parting the blouse to reveal her undergarments. She let out a breathy moan when he cupped a breast in his palm and caressed it._

_"Heero," her head drummed against the wall as he placed mouthed moist kisses along her collarbone while he divested off his shirt. Her hands wove around the mused dark tresses. She clung to his neck as he tore off the remaining underwear. He lifted her higher and she wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent from falling. He gave his approval by laving at her breasts. _

_She brought him back for another kiss and took her chance to grasp him in her hand. "Damn," he groaned into her mouth at the work of her fingers encircling the rigid length of his shaft. He let out a long, low moan and buried his face in her air while she stroked him close to bliss. _

_He grabbed her waist to hoist her higher and positioned her right above him. He was all male, hard and rigid, and she coyly made ready to accept him fully. She impaled herself down on his length and they groaned in pleasure before meeting in a frantic, passion-driven kiss. For a few seconds, their ragged breathing mixed together as they reveled in the perfection they made together. He began to rock his hips against hers, she held unto him as they rose to blinding ecstasy. _

_Short breaths and moans mingled together as they experienced a very long, very wet climax._

_Minutes passed and neither spoke, only drinking in each other's presence. Heero was first to move and she couldn't help but feel a bit empty when he left her. He compensated by pulling her to him where she caught the smug look of satisfaction on his features, "Hmph, male pride."_

_"Hn," his tongue darted along her neck for a taste._

_She forced open her heavy-lidded eyes, content in his musky scent, "You're going to marry me, aren't you?"_

_He pressed a kiss against her temple, "I'm tired of running away, Relena, I've found my place to stay, that is, if you'll have me."_

_She brought his head down and they exchanged a languorous kiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way." _

_He smirked, "Good. Because I don't think doing it against the wall was the perfect way for a first time."_

_Relena cocked her head to the side, "Well, someone was impatient."_

_"I should be blaming you for looking so delectable. But now I can make love to you, slowly, fully, to take in all of you… the way it should be…"_

END.


End file.
